Segundas Oportunidades
by Muselina Black
Summary: Lizzie y Darcy están a punto de comenzar su primer año de Universidad. Nuevos amigos, situaciones y muchos cambios los esperan. ¿Cómo afectará eso a su relación? Secuela de "Primeras Impresiones". Ambientado en el siglo XXI.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_Sí, ya está lista la secuela de mi fic "Primeras Impresiones". Este fic va especialmente dedicado a mis queridas I-love-the-Sweet-Irony (ex Elizabeth-B-D) y ImjustMaria, ¡gracias por sus comentarios y ánimo! Además, quiero darle las gracias a todas las que leyeron Primeras Impresiones y le dieron una oportunidad. Este fic no estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes. _

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes.  
><em>

** Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Lizzie Bennet se sentó sobre su maleta para poder cerrarla, y la dejó junto a un par de cajas con libros a un lado de la puerta de su pieza. Dio una vuelta alrededor de su dormitorio para revisar que no se había olvidado de nada importante, y se sentó sobre su cama.

Parecía increíble que se estuviera yendo de su casa, recordaba claramente muchas cosas que le habían pasado en esa casa, y en los campos que la rodeaban. Miró a la pared, unas fotos del primer concierto de su banda, "Spotless Mind", y las de una fiesta en casa de los Bingley. Sobre el escritorio descansaba una foto de ella con Darcy, su novio, en su fiesta de graduación. Lizzie la tomó y la metió dentro de un libro, para que no se arrugara en el viaje a Oxford, donde estudiarían. Había logrado entrar a una licenciatura en Ciencias Sociales, con la que luego esperaba estudiar Periodismo. Por su parte, Darcy había entrado a una licenciatura pre-leyes, y esperaba terminar estudiando Leyes (1), como siempre había querido. Lizzie estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que iba a vivir ese año, tenía el presentimiento de que su vida cambiaría para siempre, y esa perspectiva la tenía expectante.

Su teléfono celular sonó, distrayendo a Lizzie de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó de la mesilla junto a su cama y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Aló, Fitz? —Contestó, luego de ver el nombre de su novio en la pantalla. —¿Vienes en camino, verdad?

—De hecho, sí, señorita Impaciente —se burló él desde el otro lado de la línea —. Llamaba para avisarte que estuvieras despierta. Aunque creo que no me equivoco cuando adivino que te levantaste a las cinco de la mañana a terminar de empacar.

—A veces odio que me conozcas también —contestó Lizzie, sonriendo por el comentario de su novio, quien había acertado perfectamente —. ¿Te espero en diez minutos, entonces?

—Puntualmente, como siempre —fue la respuesta de Darcy, antes de colgar el teléfono. Lizzie guardó el teléfono en su bolso, y abrió la puerta de su pieza. Bajó al primer piso, saltándose los escalones de dos en dos.

—Buenos días, papá — saludó a su padre, que estaba tomando desayuno en la cocina, con un beso en la mejilla. —Buenos días, Hill —agregó, en dirección al ama de llaves, dándole otro beso en la arrugada mejilla.

—Pareces feliz, Lizzie —señaló el señor Bennet, mientras su hija se sentaba frente a él y empezaba a prepararse una taza de café —. ¿Hablaste con Fitzwilliam? ¿Va a venir a buscarte, verdad?

—Sí, papá. Fitz me acaba de llamar, y estará aquí en diez minutos —contestó Lizzie, devorando una de las tostadas que Hill acababa de ponerle adelante. El timbre de la casa sonó, y la chica saltó de su silla, para abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, Lizzie —la saludó su novio con un beso en los labios y entrando a la casa —. Pareces muy feliz.

—Buenos días, Fitz. ¿Tú no estás emocionado? ¡Piensa en todo lo que vamos a vivir este año! Sólo de pensar en todo lo que aprenderemos me dan ganas de saltar —contestó Lizzie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tranquila, todavía nos quedan unas seis horas de viaje hasta Oxford —le contestó él, rodeándola con el brazo cariñosamente —. ¿Todo listo?

—Sí, todo está listo y embalado, pero tengo que bajar unas cajas, mi guitarra y mi maleta. Están en mi pieza —contestó Lizzie, subiendo al segundo piso, seguida por su novio.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Darcy, entrando a la pieza de Lizzie. Estaba más ordenada de lo que la había visto nunca, aunque la mayor parte de las posesiones de Lizzie estaban en las cajas junto a la puerta de su dormitorio. Darcy tomó las dos cajas, mientras Lizzie se colgaba el bolso al hombro y tomaba su maleta y la guitarra. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Lizzie miró su pieza por última vez.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Darcy, al ver la cara de su novia. Lizzie parecía estar emocionada por abandonar su casa.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó Lizzie, bajando las escaleras tras de él. Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto de Darcy, regalo de sus padres por su graduación. Darcy abrió la maleta y ayudó a Lizzie a meter sus cosas, guardándolas con cuidado.

Mientras los dos terminaban de acomodar las cosas en el maletero, la señora Bennet salió de la casa, seguida por su marido y sus tres hijas menores. Lydia traía en sus brazos al pequeño Henry, a quien Lizzie adoraba. Sorprendentemente para todos, cuando nació Henry, Lydia pareció madurar de golpe. Incluso su relación con Wickham, quien había optado por estudiar una carrera técnica cerca de la ciudad, había cambiado; los dos parecían haber madurado y cuidaban a Henry con mucho cariño. No era raro ver a los tres paseando por la plaza de la ciudad, riendo y jugando con Henry.

El niño rodeó el cuello de Lizzie con sus bracitos, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su tía. Darcy, por su parte, estrechó la mano de su suegro, mientras Lizzie abrazaba a su madre y sus hermanas, despidiéndose de ellas cariñosamente. El señor Bennet rodeó a su hija preferida con los brazos, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

—¡Éxito, Lizzie! Te deseo que aprendas mucho, que disfrutes de las cosas nuevas que vas a conocer y, lo más importante, tienes que ser feliz —susurró el hombre en el oído de su hija, muy emocionado por la partida de su hija regalona. Lizzie volvió a besarlo en la mejilla con cariño.

—¡Gracias, papá! —Susurró, muy emocionada también por el tono de su padre. —Te quiero mucho, cuídate — agregó, separándose de él.

—Y tú, jovencito —añadió el señor Bennet, dirigiéndose a Darcy —, cuídala. Y disfruta también de las cosas nuevas que van a conocer.

—No se preocupe, señor Bennet — replicó Darcy, sonriéndole a su suegro —. No voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a su hija, tiene mi palabra.

—Me parece —le dijo el señor Bennet, con una sonrisa dirigida a su hija. La señora Bennet volvió a abrazar a Lizzie y a Darcy.

—¡Suerte! Llámanos apenas llegues, Lizzie, y recuerda no hacer tonterías, no contestarles a los profesores y ser amable con tus compañeros —la señora Bennet comenzó a repetirle una larga lista de instrucciones, haciendo que Lizzie mirara a Darcy de reojo.

—Se nos está haciendo tarde, señora —dijo Darcy, interrumpiendo a la mujer —. No quiero viajar de noche, para prevenir accidentes. Adiós, señora Bennet —agregó, subiéndose a su auto, seguido por Lizzie. La familia de su novia se quedó afuera de la casa, despidiéndolos con la mano.

—Gracias, Fitz. Creo que he escuchado esas recomendaciones al menos un millón de veces —comentó Lizzie, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad —. ¡Al fin estamos en camino! ¿Conecto mi iPod?

—Sí, claro —contestó Darcy, divertido por la actitud de su novia. Lizzie conectó su iPod a los parlantes y puso una de sus canciones preferidas. —Creo que esa es mi canción preferida de Bob Dylan —señaló él, al reconocer las primeras notas de "Shelter from the Storm". Lizzie le sonrió y asintió, mirando por la ventana mientras tarareaba la canción.

Esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de su relación: no tenían que hablar demasiado, sino que les bastaba con estar juntos. Desde que habían empezado a salir, Lizzie estaba completamente feliz, sentía que Darcy la entendía completamente. Darcy, por su parte, se sentía comprendido por Lizzie, y le encantaba estar con ella. Lizzie era diferente a las chicas que había conocido en su vida, y por eso estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

—¿Cómo están tus padres y Georgiana? —Preguntó Lizzie, luego de un rato de silencio. —Los Bingley estarán felices de quedarse con ella, ahora que sus hijos se fueron, ¿o no?

—Bien, todo bien. Mis padres piensan volver el próximo año a Inglaterra, van a presentar su renuncia a la embajada durante el año, quieren volver a casa. Y los Bingley están muy contentos de tener a Georgiana con ellos, la quieren mucho y les encanta tener gente joven en la casa — contestó Darcy, sonriendo al recordar a su hermana regalona. Se había despedido de ella esa mañana, abrazándola con fuerza y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado. Georgiana le había deseado buena suerte, despidiéndose de su hermano con pena.

—Me alegro, y también me alegro de que sea compañera de Kitty. Al menos así Kitty tendrá una compañera inteligente, y que pueda influir positivamente en ella —contestó Lizzie, mientras miraba el paisaje que iban atravesando, a ambos lados de la carretera se veían los preciosos campos de la Inglaterra rural —. ¿No es precioso? —Exclamó, admirada por la belleza del paisaje.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó Darcy, mirando de reojo el paisaje, para no desconcentrarse del camino —. Inglaterra debe ser uno de los lugares más bonitos del mundo.

—Y con el peor clima —añadió Lizzie, señalando unas nubes negras en el horizonte, y frunciendo el ceño al verlas.

—Cualquiera diría que después de vivir toda tu vida en este país te habrías acostumbrado a estos cambios en el clima —se burló Darcy —. Tengo que reconocer que a mí siempre me han gustado los cambios bruscos en el clima, me recuerdan a ti.

—¿Tan bipolar soy? —Preguntó Lizzie, burlona. Darcy solía bromear con ella acerca de su carácter impredecible, Lizzie era capaz de hacer mil cosas, siempre sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a quienes la rodeaban por sus nuevos intereses, que surgían a cada rato.

—No sé si bipolar, pero al menos eres _impetuosa_ —contestó Darcy, remarcando la palabra —. O al menos, creo que esa fue una de las palabras que mi padre usó para describirte. Aunque te adoraron de todas formas. — Agregó, al ver la cara que había puesto su novia.

Lizzie arrugó la nariz, recordando cuando había conocido a los padres de Darcy, durante el verano anterior. Darcy y Georgiana la habían invitado a Pemberley a pasar unos días, con el propósito de que la chica conociera a los señores Darcy.

_Lizzie saltó sobre la espalda de su novio, mientras ambos subían hacia la casa, después de una sesión de escalada, él afirmó sus rodillas con cuidado. Darcy se rió, mientras Lizzie le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo besaba en la mejilla._

—_Me encanta escalar contigo —dijo, con una sonrisa —. ¡Fue genial!_

—_Especialmente cuando competimos, y te gané —agregó Darcy, riendo. Ya estaban cerca de la casa y podían ver la terraza que miraba al parque. Lizzie lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. —¡Auch! Eso me dolió —se quejó Darcy —. Te recuerdo que estás colgada de mi espalda, tu vida está en mis manos._

_Lizzie levantó las cejas, riendo con suavidad antes de besarlo de nuevo en la mejilla. Darcy le sonrió, bajándola y dándose vuelta para besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del joven. La voz de Georgiana los sacó de su beso, con un grito._

—_¡Fitz, Lizzie! ¡Papá y mamá están aquí! —Exclamó, mientras salía a la terraza, seguida de dos adultos. Lizzie y Darcy se separaron bruscamente, poniéndose rojos como tomates. —¡Vengan aquí, tortolitos! —Agregó Georgiana, con un brillo malévolo en la mirada. Llevaba semanas esperando eso, para poder molestar a su hermano frente a sus padres, como él hacía cuando eran menores. Su hermano nunca le había dado muchas razones para molestarlo, y no pensaba perder la oportunidad._

_Darcy le dio la mano a Lizzie, mientras terminaban de subir la cuesta que llevaba a la terraza. Los señores Darcy sonrieron al ver que su hijo parecía estar muy feliz con esa chica, la prueba era la enorme sonrisa que tenía en los labios._

—_¡Hola, mamá! ¡Hola, papá! —Se adelantó Darcy, abrazando a sus padres. —Hay alguien a quien tienen que conocer: ella es Lizzie, mi novia —señaló, tomando a Lizzie por el brazo y obligándola a acercarse a sus padres._

—_Querida, es un gusto conocerte —dijo la señora Darcy, tendiéndole la mano a la chica, quien se la estrechó tímidamente —. Me alegro de que hayas sido capaz de quitarle lo malhumorado a mi hijo, ya le hacía falta —bromeó, haciendo que Lizzie se relajara inmediatamente._

—_Sí, cuando lo conocí era un amargado de película… —soltó Lizzie, haciendo que Georgiana estallara en carcajadas histéricas. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir acerca de su novio, y se puso roja como un tomate, haciendo que los señores Darcy rieran con aún más ganas que su hija. Darcy se encogió de hombros, mirando a Lizzie y la rodeó con un brazo._

—_Bueno, creo que rompiste el hielo de una forma muy efectiva —susurró._

— ¿Cuánto falta? —Preguntó Lizzie, después de un rato.

—No me digas que vas a empezar con eso, Lizzie —comentó Darcy, riendo —. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho, pero de todas formas quiero saber cuánto falta —protestó Lizzie, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Un par de horas, ¿te parece si paramos a almorzar? Hay un restaurant muy bonito unos kilómetros más allá, solíamos venir con mis padres cuando Georgie y yo éramos niños —le respondió Darcy, mirando el reloj del auto.

Lizzie asintió, tenía mucha hambre y no pensaba quedarse sin comer hasta llegar a Oxford. Darcy siempre le decía que le gustaba mucho eso de ella, que no se pusiera remilgada cuando tenía hambre, como muchas chicas que conocía. Unos kilómetros después, Darcy estacionó fuera de un sencillo local, de aspecto casero. Al entrar, una amable mujer los atendió, sonriéndoles.

—Buenas tardes, pasen por aquí —los saludó, guiándolos a una mesa. En el comedor había algunos grupos de jóvenes, y una o dos parejas mayores —. ¿Van camino a la Universidad, o no? Aquí suelen parar muchos estudiantes —agregó, al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponían los dos frente a esa pregunta.

—Sí, a Oxford —contestó Darcy, con una sonrisa amable, la mujer le había caído bien —. ¿Qué nos recomienda de la carta? —Agregó, señalando la tarjeta plastificada que le había pasado la mujer.

—Bueno, los estudiantes suelen pedir las hamburguesas con papas fritas. Son hamburguesas caseras, las prepara mi hermana —les explicó la mujer, cordialmente —. Aquí tratamos de cocinar con los mejores ingredientes, queridos.

—A mí me parece bien —comentó Lizzie, sonriéndole a Darcy por sobre la carta —. ¿Qué piensas, Fitz?

—A mí también me parece. Dos hamburguesas con papas fritas, por favor —pidió el joven, tendiéndole su carta y la de Lizzie a la mujer —. ¿Qué quieres para tomar, Lizzie?

—Una coca-cola light —contestó la chica, simplemente. Su mirada se posó en los jóvenes que estaban sentados a una de las mesas y su mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Cómo se habían sentido ellos en su primer año? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado desde entonces? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos de sus compañeros del colegio?

—Una coca-cola light y una normal, por favor —le dijo Darcy a la mesera, quien se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina —. Un penique por tus pensamientos —agregó, sacando a Lizzie de sus divagaciones.

—¿Tan poco? —Le respondió ella, burlona. —Estaba pensando en… que todo cambiará este año. Conoceremos gente nueva, nuevas aficiones e intereses. No sé si quiero que todo cambie, quiero mucho a mis amigos… y a ti —explicó Lizzie, dudando a ratos. Darcy le sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Lizzie por sobre la mesa.

—No te puedo prometer que la vida no va a cambiar para nosotros, pero sí puedo prometerte que lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar. Te quiero, Lizzie, y no creo que eso cambie alguna vez —dijo con suavidad, mirando seriamente a Lizzie. Lizzie le sonrió, agradecida por la respuesta de su novio.

—No prometas algo que no puedas cumplir, Fitzwilliam Darcy —contestó, con un tono súbitamente serio —. No puedes prometerme que siempre te sentirás de la misma forma por siempre, porque eso es imposible.

—Pero puedo intentarlo —contestó él con una sonrisa. Lizzie se rió ante la expresión seria del joven. —No te preocupes por el futuro, Lizzie. No vale la pena que pienses en lo que aún no ha pasado. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y somos felices.

—Tienes razón, me estoy preocupando por tonterías. Seguro que este año será increíble —contestó Lizzie, estrechando la mano del joven —. Te quiero, Darcy. — Agregó, mirando a su novio a los ojos.

—Yo también, Lizzie —le contestó él, riendo. La camarera les sirvió sus bebidas, diciéndoles que sus órdenes estarían listas un rato después. — ¿Has hablado con Jane?

—Sí, hablé con ella anoche. Dijo que había llegado a Londres sin problemas y que Bingley la había dejado en su residencia puntualmente. Vivir en Oxford será perfecto, podremos ir a verlos a Londres los fines de semana —dijo Lizzie, súbitamente más animada por la perspectiva de ver a su hermana. Durante el año anterior, mientras Jane estaba estudiando en la London School of Administration, Lizzie había extrañado mucho a su hermana. Por suerte tenía a su novio y a sus amigos para hacerle compañía, porque si no se habría vuelto loca.

Antes de que Darcy pudiera comentar algo, la camarera llegó con sus órdenes: dos enormes hamburguesas con verduras, acompañadas de sendas porciones de papas fritas. Todo tenía muy buen aspecto, y rápidamente pudieron comprobar que así era.

—Esto está delicioso —dijo Darcy con la boca llena. Lizzie se rió y le pasó una servilleta para que él se limpiara una mancha de mostaza que tenía en la barbillla.

— ¿Quién diría qué tú eres el elegante Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley? —Se burló la chica, riendo al ver a su habitualmente bien educado novio, comiendo como un animal hambriento. Darcy se encogió de hombros y sacó unas papas fritas del plato de Lizzie. —¡Oye! —Protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—El que termina, ayuda al vecino —respondió Darcy, con una sonrisa infantil. Lizzie le sacó la lengua y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. —Menos mal que hay alguien maduro en esta relación —se burló él.

Cuando sus platos estuvieron vacíos, Darcy pidió la cuenta. Lizzie se agachó para alcanzar su bolso que estaba bajo de la mesa. Darcy la detuvo con un gesto.

—Yo pagaré —indicó, levantando las cejas. Lizzie frunció el ceño y sacó su billetera, poniéndola sobre la mesa con un gesto desafiante.

—No, yo pagaré —repuso, obstinada. Darcy rodó los ojos y tomó la billetera de Lizzie.

—Ya hemos discutido esto antes, Lizzie, y sabes perfectamente cómo termina —contestó, guardando la billetera de Lizzie en su bolsillo —. Yo pago.

Lizzie suspiró y asintió, con una mueca. Darcy no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros al verla, era algo común entre los dos desde que habían empezado a salir. Lizzie era una chica independiente y solía insistir en pagar la cuenta, lo que chocaba con los principios básicos de caballerosidad que le habían inculcado desde niño. Cuando salía con Lizzie, siempre terminaban discutiendo acerca de quién debía pagar, a lo que se habían acostumbrado. Al final, apenas terminaban de comer, los dos empezaban a hacer los gestos que acostumbraban, entre risas y bromas. Lizzie, había logrado pagar la cuenta algunas veces, pese a la molestia que le causaba a Darcy. "Fitz, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, supéralo", le decía ella, frente a la cara de disgusto del joven, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla que hacía que Darcy volviera a sonreír.

Al subirse al auto, Lizzie se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida mientras miraba el paisaje. Despertó unas horas después, con Darcy sacudiéndole el hombro con suavidad.

—Despierta, dormilona —le dijo él con una sonrisa brillante —. Llegamos a Oxford.

Lizzie se desperezó y se incorporó en el asiento, observando a su alrededor con admiración. La ciudad era hermosa, llena de edificios de todas las épocas. Era cosa de observar las diferentes calles que iban recorriendo para ver que había desde edificios medievales y renacentistas, hasta edificios victorianos y modernistas. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Lizzie.

Definitivamente, ése iba a ser un año inolvidable.

(1) En Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, se suele ir a un _college_, que es una especie de licenciatura general en un área (Ciencias Sociales, Artes, Inglés, etc). El área que estudias es tu _major_ , y también puedes obtener un _minor_ en otro tema, relacionado o no. Por ejemplo: estudias un _major_ en Ciencias de la Educación, con un _minor_ en Desarrollo Cognitivo Infantil. Y después de estudiar cuatro años, estudian una carrera profesional (_grad school_). En el caso de carreras que exigen conocimientos muy específicos, existen colleges especializados, el caso de los pre-med y los pre-law. Aquí traduje el término "_major_" como licenciatura, ya que es lo más similar (y en mi carrera, al hablar de licenciaturas como la nuestra, usamos "_major_" como sinónimo de "licenciatura")

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué? ¿Les gustó? Aquí tenemos un recuento de lo que pasó desde que nos despedimos de Lizzie y Darcy, al final de "Primeras Impresiones", antes de que los dos se embarquen en un año que les cambiará la vida a ambos. Gente nueva, ramos nuevos, y todo eso. ¿Qué les esperará?<em>

_Y como además, soy súper linda y tierna, les dedico un one-shot, que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
><em>

_Un abrazo a todas, y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muse_


	2. Instalándose

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial miss Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 2: Instalándose**

—Bien, esta es mi residencia — señaló Lizzie, apuntando a un edificio antiguo, fuera del cual había varias chicas sacando maletas y cajas de sus autos, y abrazándose después del verano. Era un edificio victoriano de varios pisos, y con aspecto alegre, debido al jardín que lo rodeaba, que ostentaba los colores del otoño.

—Perfecto. La mía queda un poco más allá —contestó Darcy, estacionando el auto fuera del edificio —. Vamos, te ayudaré con tus cosas antes de ir a mi residencia —agregó, mientras apagaba el motor con un movimiento de la muñeca —. Te voy a ahorrar todas las tonterías que piensas decir acerca de que tú puedes sola y todo eso. Yo soy tu novio y si se me da la real gana andar acarreando tus cosas por toda Oxford, es mi problema —agregó, bajándose del auto. Lizzie rodó los ojos y se bajó también, siguiéndolo a la cajuela del auto.

—No pensaba quejarme, tonto — protestó, abrazándolo por el cuello —. De hecho, pensaba agradecerte la molestia —añadió, besándolo en los labios.

—Bueno, si es por eso… ¿No tienes más cosas que quieras subir? —Se burló Darcy, tomando las cajas del maletero. —¿Cuál se supone que es tu dormitorio?

—Ni idea —le contestó Lizzie, tomando su maleta y su guitarra —, me parece que tengo que preguntar en la entrada —agregó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, seguida por Darcy con sus cosas. En el hall del edificio había una mujer instalada tras un mesón —. Disculpe —dijo Lizzie, apoyando los brazos sobre la superficie —, soy nueva aquí, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Buenas tardes, querida. Yo soy la señora Leed —la saludó la mujer con amabilidad —. Lo primero que necesito saber es tu nombre.

—Soy Elizabeth Bennet —contestó Lizzie, frunciendo el ceño ante su nombre completo. Nunca le había gustado mucho, y la única persona que lo usaba completo, era su madre cuando la retaba.

—Bennet… Bennet —murmuró la mujer, revisando unas listas que tenía frente a ella —, ¡aquí estás! Elizabeth Bennet, estás en el seis C, en el sexto piso. Tu compañera es Rhiannon Conway. Las escaleras están por ahí, toma tu llave y las reglas de la casa —le explicó, tendiéndole a Lizzie unas llaves y una hoja de papel plastificada. Lizzie levantó las cejas, al darse cuenta de que no había ascensor ahí.

—Voy a necesitar una gran recompensa después de esto —murmuró Darcy, mientras subían las escaleras.

—Te prometo que te invitaré a cenar durante la semana —fue la respuesta de Lizzie, mientras llegaban al sexto piso. Su dormitorio estaba al final del pasillo, marcado con enormes letras en la puerta: 6C. Lizzie abrió la puerta, revelando un sencillo dormitorio con dos camas. El lugar era bastante amplio, y había espacio más que suficiente entre las camas, y para dos escritorios junto a una de las paredes. Los clósets estaban empotrados en la pared, uno junto al otro. Darcy dejó las cajas en el suelo.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude a desempacar? —Preguntó, mirando la pieza vacía.

—Creo que esperaré a mi compañera, no quiero parecer una abusadora el primer día y determinar todo yo misma —fue la respuesta de Lizzie, mirando a su alrededor, distraídamente —. ¡No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí! —Agregó de repente, saltando al cuello de Darcy y besándolo apasionadamente. —Te quiero mucho —susurró cuando se separaron.

—Yo también —agregó Darcy, mirándola a los ojos — . ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres que suba mi auto aquí también? —Se burló, haciendo que Lizzie rodara los ojos.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Por otra parte, tú deberías ir a tu residencia para ver tus cosas. Llámame cuando estés listo —dijo ella, sonriéndole. Darcy la besó rápidamente en los labios y salió de la habitación. Acto seguido, una chica con el pelo rubio rizado apareció en la puerta de la habitación, arrastrando una enorme maleta tras de sí. Un hombre mayor, que se estaba quedando calvo, entró a la pieza tras la chica, dejando una caja en el suelo, junto a las cosas de Lizzie. La chica se quedó mirando a Lizzie por unos segundos, antes de extender su mano amistosamente.

—Hola, soy Rhiannon Conway. Supongo que tú eres Elizabeth Bennet —la saludó. Lizzie le estrechó la mano, sin decir nada. —Él es mi padre, George —agregó, señalando al hombre mayor, quien también le tendió la mano a Lizzie —. Y una vez que has comprobado que llegué sana y salva, puedes irte, papá.

—Está bien, Rhiannon — murmuró el señor Conway, resignado, besando la frente de su hija —. Te quiero mucho, y cuídate —dijo el hombre, antes de despedirse de Lizzie con una inclinación de cabeza y dar media vuelta.

—Uf, menos mal que se fue. No me habría sorprendido que se quedara alojando en el pasillo para asegurarse de que no me pase nada —fue el primer comentario de Rhiannon apenas asumió que su padre se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírla —. ¿Qué cama quieres usar tú? —Agregó, como si nada.

Lizzie sonrió, su compañera de cuarto le había caído muy bien. Parecía ser una de esas chicas alegres y divertidas, que son capaces de hacer amigas en un segundo.

—Me da lo mismo, elige tú primero —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros —. La verdad es que te estaba esperando para elegir dónde dormir.

—Creo que quiero la de la derecha —decidió la chica, después de examinar ambas camas por unos minutos. —. ¿Te importa, Elizabeth?

—Prefiero Lizzie, y no, me da lo mismo —respondió Lizzie, dejando su bolso sobre la cama de la izquierda —. ¿De dónde eres? —Agregó, había notado que su compañera tenía un acento diferente al suyo.

—De Cardiff. ¿Y tú? —Le preguntó la joven, quien se había levantado de nuevo y había abierto su maleta para guardar su ropa en el pequeño armario.

—De Hertfordshire —contestó Lizzie, imitándola —. De Meryton, un pueblo bastante pequeño.

—Oye, ¿ese chico guapo que estaba saliendo de aquí cuando yo llegué es tu hermano? —Preguntó Rhiannon, en un tono confidencial.

—No, es mi novio —fue la respuesta de Lizzie, mientras guardaba un alto de camisetas en una repisa.

—Parece simpático… —comentó Rhiannon, poniéndose roja como un tomate —. ¿Te molestó lo que dije? —Agregó, con el tono de alguien que está acostumbrado a equivocarse en público.

—No, para nada —la tranquilizó Lizzie, doblando un sweater —. No tenías por qué saber que era mi novio.

—Gracias a Dios, no te enojaste —murmuró la chica, mirando sus repisas —. No suelo ser muy buena tratando con la gente, normalmente meto las patas de forma terrible. ¿Qué licenciatura estás tomando?

—Ciencias Sociales, quiero ser periodista. ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Lizzie, mientras colgaba sus pantalones de los ganchos que había llevado.

—Ciencias Naturales, quiero ser bióloga medioambiental —contestó Rhiannon, mientras sacaba una serie de vestidos de verano muy coloridos y los colgaba junto con sus pantalones. Ella llevaba un vestido de muchos colores, y una chaqueta de mezclilla, que mostraba una personalidad sencilla y relajada. Lizzie estaba segura de que serían buenas amigas.

Lizzie terminó de guardar su ropa y abrió una de las cajas con libros, que empezó a poner en la repisa sobre uno de los escritorios. La mirada de Rhiannon se posó sobre la guitarra de Lizzie, que esta había apoyado en su cama.

— ¿Tocas la guitarra? —Dijo, apuntando la caja y el parlante que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, en casa tenía una banda —contestó Lizzie, dejando la guitarra junto a su cama —. Nos llamábamos "Spotless Mind", como la película. Era muy divertido —agregó Lizzie, recordando la adrenalina que sentía cada vez que se subía al escenario y las luces la cegaban.

—Siempre quise aprender a tocar algún instrumento, pero… no era muy buena. De hecho, no aprendí ni siquiera a tocar la flauta dulce —dijo Rhiannon, sacando una caja de plástico de una de las cajas de cartón, la caja estaba llena de lápices de colores y pinturas —. En cambio, aprendí a dibujar y a pintar, y soy bastante buena en eso —agregó, sacando una carpeta con dibujos y enseñándoselos a Lizzie.

—Son bonitos —fue la respuesta de Lizzie, viendo los dibujos de la chica. Muchos representaban campos con flores y bosques frondosos, donde los colores de la naturaleza parecían naturales, y algunos retratos que parecían estar vivos —. Eres muy buena, de verdad.

—Gracias —dijo Rhiannon, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras dejaba la caja bajo su escritorio. Dejó unos libros de biología y química sobre la repisa y volvió a sentarse en la cama. —No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que este será un gran año.

—Espero que tengas razón —fue el comentario de Lizzie, tirándose de espaldas sobre su cama, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella también esperaba un año emocionante.

-o-

Después de dejar a Lizzie en su residencia, Darcy se dirigió a la suya, que quedaba a unas cuadras de ella, y estacionó su auto afuera. Con su maleta en la mano, se acercó al mesón de la entrada, donde estaba una mujer mayor, revisando las listas de los nuevos residentes.

—Hola, querido. Yo soy la señora Jordan, la administradora —lo saludó al verlo acercarse al mesón —. Tu nombre, por favor.

—Fitzwilliam Darcy —contestó Darcy, examinando el hall de distribución. Al igual que la residencia de Lizzie, era un edificio victoriano restaurado y adaptado para recibir estudiantes. La mujer revisó la lista, buscando el apellido de Darcy en la lista.

— ¡Aquí estás! Fitzwilliam Darcy, en el cuatro B, en el cuarto piso. Tu compañero es… Gavin Moran. Si mal no me equivoco, ya llegó —dijo, intentando hacer memoria —. Aquí tienes tus llaves y las reglas de la casa. Bienvenido, Fitzwilliam.

—Gracias, señora Jordan —le sonrió Darcy, arrastrando su maleta por las escaleras. Al llegar al cuarto piso encontró su pieza. Abrió la puerta con la llave, y entró. Dentro de la pieza, estaba un joven con el pelo color arena y muchas pecas.

—Hola, soy Gavin —lo saludó, tendiéndole la mano. Tenía un fuerte acento irlandés, que conjuntaba perfectamente con su aspecto. —Tú debes ser Fitzwilliam. Al parecer, seremos compañeros de cuarto este año.

—Hola. Sí, soy Fitzwilliam —contestó Darcy, metiendo su maleta dentro de la pieza. Era una habitación amplia, con mucho espacio para las dos camas y un escritorio largo, con dos sillas. A ambos lados de la puerta del baño estaban instalados dos armarios.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero yo ya elegí mi cama —dijo el joven, señalando la cama de la izquierda. Darcy se encogió de hombros y dejó su maleta sobre la cama de la derecha.

—No te preocupes, está bien—dijo Darcy, volviendo a salir de la pieza ya que aún quedaban un par de cosas en su auto. El otro chico salió tras él, siguiéndolo a las escaleras.

—¿Vas a buscar más cosas? —Le preguntó a Darcy, quien asintió con la cabeza. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le ofreció, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Darcy se encogió de hombros y le indicó que lo siguiera hacia afuera de la residencia

—¿Este es tu auto? —Preguntó Gavin, al ver el deportivo de Darcy. —¡Es increíble! Tienes un deportivo de lujo. — Exclamó, apoyando su mano en el capó. Darcy se encogió de hombros y abrió la cajuela.

—Sólo me falta subir un par de cajas y mi bajo —dijo, colgándose el estuche del bajo al hombro y tomando una de las cajas. Gavin tomó la otra caja, y juntos subieron las escaleras, evitando a un par de chicos que corrían por los pasillos de la casa con unas pistolas de agua en las manos. Al verlos, Darcy frunció el ceño, haciendo que su compañero se riera.

—No pongas esa cara, este tipo de tonterías son típicas de las residencias de estudiantes —le contestó, entrando a su pieza y dejando la caja en el suelo —. ¿De dónde eres?

—Meryton, en Hertforshire —contestó Darcy, abriendo una de sus cajas y empezando a ordenar los libros que había traído. Su compañero ya había guardado todas sus cosas, sus libros estaba ordenados sobre la mesa, aunque Darcy sospechaba que no se mantendrían así —. ¿Y tú?

—Limerick. ¿Y tu licenciatura? —Le preguntó él de vuelta, jugando con una pelotita. —Yo elegí la licenciatura pre-medicina. Mis padres son cirujanos y mi hermana mayor es enfermera, supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.

—Pre-leyes —contestó Darcy, simplemente. Nunca había sido una persona conversadora, especialmente cuando se trataba de extraños. Sin embargo, su compañero parecía ser del tipo conversador, y Darcy estaba seguro de que el chico irlandés no se contentaría con esa respuesta. —Siempre he querido solucionar injusticias y todo eso.

—No parece —dijo Gavin, levantando las cejas al oírlo —. Pero supongo que las apariencias engañan. Veo que tocas el bajo, y parece que te gusta mucho la música. ¿Qué estilo de música te gusta? —Dijo, señalando la colección de discos de Darcy, que este estaba ordenando sobre su escritorio.

—Rock clásico y alternativo —contestó Darcy, mostrándole las caratulas de algunos discos —. The Rolling Stones y Bob Dylan son mis preferidos. ¿Tú tienes alguna banda o cantante preferido?

—Me gustan mucho el jazz y el rock. Mi banda preferida es U2, lo que seguramente te debe parecer bastante predecible —contestó él, con un dejo irónico en la voz —. ¿Haces algún deporte? Yo juego rugby desde que estaba en el colegio.

—Juego fútbol. Soy delantero —especificó, al ver las cejas levantadas de su compañero —. Y soy fanático del Manchester United, por si las dudas.

—Ahí vamos a tener problemas, yo soy de los Shamrock Rovers, pero como no suelen competir, podemos ser compañeros —replicó el otro joven sonriendo. Darcy levantó las cejas y siguió guardando su ropa en el clóset.

El celular de Darcy comenzó a sonar al ritmo de TNT de AC/DC, y el joven corrió a tomarlo de sobre su cama. El nombre y la foto de Lizzie brillaban sobre la pantalla.

— ¿Aló, Lizzie? —Dijo, llevándose el aparato al oído. Gavin, quien ni siquiera se había movido de su cama, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Darcy lo ignoró, parándose junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué tal tu residencia? —Preguntó la alegre voz de la joven al otro lado de la línea. —¿Te cayó bien tu compañero?

—De a una pregunta, Lizzie —se burló él, y se pudo imaginar a la chica sacándole la lengua al teléfono —. Sí, me gustó la residencia, y sí, me agradó, pero creo que sería mala educación hablarte de él cuando está aquí presente —agregó, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a su compañero, que seguía muy concentrado en jugar con su pelotita.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo Lizzie, con un tono que le decía a Darcy que estaba siendo sincera —. Recuerda ser amable con los demás y no decir que "no son lo suficientemente guapos como para tentarte" —se burló, imitando la voz de su novio —. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Lizzie —contestó él, sonriendo arrepentido, al recordar la tontería que había dicho la noche en que la había conocido —. Buenas noches.

—Que duermas bien —dijo Lizzie, antes de colgar el teléfono.

-o-

Una vez instaladas, Rhiannon insistió en que bajaran a las áreas comunes en el primer piso. El espacio para que las residentes pasaran el rato consistía en lo salones remodelados del primer piso; además de un comedor con muchas mesas redondas, había una gran sala de estar con varios sillones y una televisión para que las chicas vieran películas durante su tiempo libre.

Rhiannon arrastró a Lizzie hacia el área con los sillones, donde varias chicas estaban conversando animadamente. Lizzie se quedó mirando a una que le parecía familiar, hasta que la joven la miró de vuelta.

— ¡Lizzie! —Gritó Anne de Bourgh, saltando a abrazar a Lizzie. La chica casi no la reconoció porque estaba muy cambiada. En lugar de usar una melena hasta los hombros, se había cortado el pelo a la altura de los lóbulos de las orejas, y tenía varios mechones de distintos colores repartidos entre su pelo oscuro. —¿Vives aquí? ¡No lo puedo creer! El tonto de mi primo no me había dicho nada.

— ¡Anne! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Exclamó Lizzie, abrazando a la chica. Se habían conocido durante el verano en Pemberley y se habían llevado bien inmediatamente.

—Sí, mamá decidió que yo podía elegir donde vivir y una de mis amigas iba a alojarse aquí. Fue una decisión fácil de tomar —contestó Anne, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó con lo de tu pelo? —Le preguntó Lizzie, quien quería saber qué había dicho exactamente la desagradable señora al ver las mechas de colores en el pelo de su única hija. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber estado presente para verla en vivo.

—Casi se murió, pero logró contenerse… Probablemente porque si se hubiera alterado se hubiera puesto roja y eso no habría combinado con las cortinas —se burló Anne y Lizzie pudo imaginarse la escena a la perfección —. En serio, se enojó bastante, pero logré convencerla de que no había forma de quitarme la tintura y que teñirme el pelo de mi color de nuevo iba a dañarlo demasiado para la temporada en Londres. Aunque estuve castigada el resto del verano —comentó Anne, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento —comentó Lizzie, feliz de haberse encontrado a alguien conocido —. Pero supongo que era un resultado predecible.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero no fue tan malo, me salvé de acompañar a mamá a varias cosas sociales de las que no soporto —contestó Anne, riendo.

—Anne, ella es Rhiannon, mi compañera. Rhiannon ella es Anne. Es una prima de mi novio —dijo Lizzie, señalando a ambas chicas. Rhiannon se adelantó y le tendió la mano a Anne.

—Un gusto conocerte, Anne —la aludida le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, antes de estrechar la mano que la amistosa chica le tendía. A pesar de ser radicalmente diferente a su primo, Anne hacía gala de la misma desconfianza que él hacia los desconocidos.

—Lo mismo digo, Rhiannon —dijo, simplemente. Unas chicas las llamaron, y las tres se sentaron en la alfombra junto al resto de las novatas.

Poco después estaban absortas en una conversación colectiva acerca de los lugares de los que venían y sus antiguos colegios. Lizzie nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la gente, a menos que ésta se mostrara abiertamente agresiva con ella, y tras un rato se sentía como en casa. Rhiannon dejó en claro que era una chica amistosa, haciéndose amiga de todas las novatas en cosa de minutos.

—Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir —dijo Lizzie, unas horas después. Se despidió de sus compañeras de residencia y subió a su dormitorio. Tras ponerse rápidamente el pijama, se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Si la vida iba a cambiar, al menos lo estaba haciendo para mejor.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Aquí tenemos a nuestros héroes instalándose en sus respectivas residencias y conociendo a algunas personas nuevas. Rhiannon es galesa, su nombre es muy común en ese país, mientras que Gavin es irlandés. ¿Qué les parecieron?<em>

_Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias a las que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, y a mis queridas lectoras invisibles (sé que están ahí, no sacan nada con esconderse)._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Con el pie derecho

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 3: Con el Pie Derecho**

El despertador sonó fuertemente, haciendo que Lizzie gruñera y se arrebujara en las sábanas cerrando firmemente los ojos. Reuniendo fuerzas, sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y buscó el botón de apagado del aparato. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y las clases comenzaban a las ocho. Desperezándose, se levantó y sacó algo de ropa del clóset antes de meterse al baño de la pieza. Unos minutos después salió del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Rhiannon seguía cobijada entre sus sábanas y asomó un poco la cabeza al oírla.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó con la voz aún adormilada y sin moverse de entre las sábanas.

—Diez para las siete de la mañana —contestó Lizzie, dejando su toalla sobre la cama —. Levántate, floja —agregó al ver que su compañera no estaba dispuesta a moverse de su cómoda cama. Como Rhiannon no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que se fuera a levantar, Lizzie le tiró un cojín a la cabeza.

—¡Ya, ya! —Protestó su compañera, tras recibir el impacto del cojín en la cara. —Me voy a levantar, no es necesario ser agresiva. ¡Espérame para el desayuno! —Reclamó, sacando algo de ropa de su clóset y entrando al baño. Lizzie sonrió, Kitty era igual a la hora de levantarse.

Lizzie se paró junto a su escritorio y sacó un par de cosas del escritorio, metiéndolas rápidamente en su bolso. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y Lizzie corrió a cogerlo de su mesa de noche.

—¿Aló, Darcy? —Dijo, luego de ver el nombre del joven en la pantalla del teléfono. Se sentó sobre la cama para hablar con él.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Le preguntó el joven desde el otro lado de la línea. Lizzie esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la voz del joven.

—Muy bien, como una piedra. ¿Y tú? —Contestó Lizzie, sonriendo. Se paró y tomó un libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, metiéndolo junto a su cuaderno y su estuche con lápices en su bolso.

—Bien, creo que incluso ronqué, aunque mi compañero no se quejó… —replicó Darcy, con un tono burlón. Lizzie se rió al escuchar el comentario de su novio, quien solía quejarse de que Bingley roncaba como una locomotora.

—A propósito, ¿sabías que Anne se aloja en la misma residencia que yo? —Le preguntó la chica, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

—No tenía idea. Supongo que eso explica por qué anoche tenía quince llamadas perdidas de ella —comentó Darcy —. ¿Te parecería que pasara a verte esta tarde? Supongo que tu residencia tiene normas acerca de los novios y las horas de visita. ¿A qué hora podría ir?

—Déjame revisar —dijo Lizzie, tomando la tarjeta con las normas de la residencia, que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche —. Aquí dice que las visitas pueden venir sólo hasta las ocho, cuando se sirve la cena.

—Perfecto, pasaré a verte esta tarde después de mis clases —contestó Darcy, haciendo que Lizzie sonriera sólo con la idea de verlo —. ¡Suerte hoy! Te quiero.

—¡Qué te vaya bien hoy! También te quiero —fue la respuesta de Lizzie, mientras Rhiannon salía del baño. Lizzie cortó la llamada con una sonrisa brillando en su rostro. Cada día se convencía más de que Darcy era el hombre perfecto para ella.

—¿Tu novio? —Preguntó Rhiannon, levantando las cejas mientras esparcía crema para peinar entre sus rizos.

—Sí, me llamó para desearme suerte hoy —contestó Lizzie, estirando las sábanas sobre el colchón y acomodando los cojines.

—Suena como el novio perfecto… —dijo Rhiannon, con una mirada soñadora, mientras imitaba a Lizzie y hacía su cama. Lizzie se sonrió, recordando que cuando conoció a Darcy no lo había considerado como el hombre perfecto ni mucho menos.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —Dijo, acercándose a la puerta. —Mis clases comienzan a las ocho y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Rhiannon asintió, amarrándose el pelo en una cola de caballo mientras salía de la pieza. Las dos chicas se dirigieron al primer piso, donde estaba el comedor. Para que las casi cincuenta chicas que vivían en la residencia comieran con comodidad, en la enorme sala que usaban de comedor habían instalado varias mesas para seis personas. En cada una de las mesas había un canasto con pan, potecitos con mantequilla y mermelada y lo necesario para preparar café o té. Lizzie y Rhiannon se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

—Esto se ve delicioso. ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo! —Exclamó Rhiannon, echándole mermelada de frambuesas a una tostada.

Lizzie la imitó, devorando su tostada con dos mordiscos. No podía comer mucho, porque estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le esperaba ese día. Se sirvió una taza de café con leche y la bebió rápidamente, ante la mirada divertida de su compañera.

—¡Tranquila, mujer! ¡Te vas a atorar si sigues comiendo así! —Se burló la chica, bebiendo su taza de té tranquilamente.

—No quiero llegar tarde —explicó Lizzie, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba de reojo su reloj —¡Faltan veinte minutos! ¡Yo me voy! —Dijo, parándose bruscamente de la mesa y volando al sexto piso para lavarse los dientes y tomar su bolso.

-o-

Después de llamar a Lizzie, Darcy se tiró de espaldas en la cama, esperando que su compañero saliera del baño que compartían. Gavin salió unos minutos después, con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo dormiste? —Lo saludó, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Darcy le dirigió un gruñido que podía ser interpretado como un saludo, mientras se encerraba en el baño. Él nunca había sido una persona mañanera, y no podía entender cómo su compañero se las arreglaba para estar tan animado a esa hora.

Cuando salió del baño, unos minutos después, sentía la cabeza más despejada y liviana, aunque todavía necesitaba una taza de café para que sus neuronas funcionaran como debían. Gavin no estaba en la pieza, seguramente se había ido a tomar desayuno. Silbando una de sus canciones preferidas, Darcy se vistió y guardó sus cosas en una mochila. Según su reloj, aún tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para desayunar, lavarse los dientes y salir en dirección a su facultad. Por lo que bajó corriendo hacia el comedor, donde había un par de mesas largas dispuestas contra las paredes del salón, con las cosas del desayuno. Darcy sacó un poco de cereal y leche, un café y se sentó en una mesa a devorarlo todo.

—¡Darcy, ven aquí! —Lo llamó Gavin, quien estaba sentado en otra mesa, junto con otros chicos a los que Darcy había conocido la noche anterior a la hora de la cena. Darcy recogió sus cosas y se fue a sentar con ellos. —Él es John O' Sullivan, también va a estudiar el pre-leyes.

—Hola —lo saludó un pelirrojo que tenía la cara salpicada de pecas. Al igual que Gavin, tenía un fuerte acento irlandés, pero era más calmado que su compatriota —. Un gusto conocerte, Darcy — le dijo, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Darcy.

—Lo mismo digo, O'Sullivan —contestó el aludido, estrechándole la mano. Terminó de tragar su desayuno apresuradamente, mientras escuchaba una animada conversación acerca de fútbol. —Bueno, yo me voy —dijo, recogiendo su bandeja y levantándose de la mesa.

—Espera, voy contigo —lo detuvo O'Sullivan, levantándose a su vez y siguiéndolo mientras Darcy se dirigía a dejar su bandeja en un mueble situado a la entrada —. ¿Te importaría que nos juntáramos en la puerta? No quiero llegar solo el primer día de clases —le preguntó mientras los dos subían las escaleras.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en la puerta en diez minutos —contestó Darcy, atravesando el pasillo donde estaba su pieza, mientras el otro chico seguía subiendo. En su dormitorio terminó de arreglarse y tomó su mochila, antes de salir. O'Sullivan lo estaba esperando en la puerta, lo que hizo que el joven ganara unos puntos en la estima de Darcy, quien valoraba mucho a la gente puntual.

—La facultad está sólo a unas cuadras de aquí —señaló Darcy, indicándole que doblara a la derecha. Después de caminar un par de cuadras en silencio, los dos vieron un edificio antiguo entre dos torres modernas. Sobre la puerta del edificio estaba escrito, con enormes letras, "Facultad de Leyes".

—¿Sabes dónde tenemos la primera clase? —Preguntó O'Sullivan, mientras se mezclaban con la masa de estudiantes que estaban entrando al mismo tiempo que ellos. —Me parece que es "Historia del Derecho I".

—Sí, es en la sala H12 —dijo Darcy, revisando el papel con su horario —. Pero no tengo idea de dónde queda… —añadió, mirando a su alrededor.

—Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a alguien —murmuró O'Sullivan, frunciendo el ceño.

-o-

Unos minutos después de desayunar, Lizzie estaba afuera de la casa, con su bolso colgándole del hombro y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De acuerdo con el mapa que le habían pasado, su facultad no debía estar muy lejos de su residencia. Siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa, atravesó rápidamente las calles, hasta llegar a un edificio moderno, que tenía un cartel afuera que rezaba: "Facultad de Ciencias Sociales". Lizzie respiró hondo y atravesó la enorme puerta, entre varios estudiantes que parecían estar en su misma situación.

Miró el papel donde estaba impreso su horario, y las salas de clase que le corresponderían. Su primera clase era "Formación y Desarrollo de la Sociedad Moderna", y se impartía en la sala S20. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar la sala a la que tenía que ir, sin éxito. Un chico que usaba una camiseta negra con el nombre de la facultad en el pecho, se acercó a ella.

—Disculpa, ¿eres novata? —Le preguntó a Lizzie, quien agradeció mentalmente por la presencia del joven. —Soy del staff de ayuda a los nuevos (1), ¿necesitas algo?

—La verdad, sí. No sé dónde queda mi primera clase —contestó Lizzie, mostrándole el papel donde estaba impreso su horario —. ¿Dónde queda la sala S20?

—Es fácil, sube por esas escaleras al segundo piso, y debería ser la primera sala a la derecha —le explicó él, señalándole las escaleras —. ¡Suerte! —Agregó, alejándose de ella para atender a otros chicos que también parecían estar perdidos.

Mientras Lizzie subía las escaleras que el joven le había indicado, sintió como alguien le golpeaba el hombro. Una chica de pelo castaño rojizo y pecas en las mejillas la saludó, sonriendo.

—Hola, ¿también eres nueva? —Le dijo, tendiéndole la mano. A Lizzie le divirtió que la joven tuviera un musical acento escocés, que contrastó mentalmente con el acento galés de Rhiannon. Lizzie se la estrechó, sonriendo a su vez. La chica tenía un aire a Jane, especialmente porque estaba vestida de forma muy femenina.

—Sí, soy Lizzie Bennet. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le contestó, estrechándole la mano.

—Amanda McLeod, un gusto —dijo ella, mostrándole una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos —. ¿Tienes idea de adónde debemos ir? Te vi hablando con ese chico a la entrada, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza hablarle.

—Sí, claro, sígueme —le respondió, mientras seguía subiendo. El chico le había dado las instrucciones correctamente y encontró la sala con facilidad. Las dos chicas entraron a la sala, encontrándose con una sala universitaria, con las sillas en pendiente. — ¿Dónde quieres sentarte? A mí me da lo mismo.

—No muy atrás, soy corta de vista —explicó la joven, sacando un par de anteojos de marco grueso de su bolso y poniéndoselos.

Lizzie se sentó más o menos a la mitad de la sala, acompañada por su nueva compañera. Mientras llegaba el profesor se dedicaron a conversar acerca de sus vidas, Lizzie descubrió que Amanda era la menor de una familia de hombres, y que su familia vivía en St. Andrews.

—Mi mamá casi se murió cuando le dije que quería aprender a tocar batería —dijo, cuando llegaron al tema de la música. La cara de Lizzie se iluminó al escuchar eso, siempre le agradaba conocer a alguien que compartiera su amor por la música. —Pero mi hermano mayor, Paul, dijo que me iba a enseñar, y lo hizo.

Lizzie sonrió al escucharla, no parecía el tipo de chica que toca la batería, pero ella ya sabía que las apariencias pueden engañar a primera vista. Siguiendo con el tema de la música, las dos chicas descubrieron que les gustaban los mismos grupos y los mismos estilos. Estaban absortas en una conversación apasionante, tanto que no vieron como un joven alto se acercaba a ellas.

—Hola —las saludó, sobresaltando a las dos chicas —. Escuché que estaban hablando de música, y soy un apasionado por ella, por lo que decidí unirme a su conversación. Soy Thomas Green, ¿y ustedes? —Se presentó amablemente. Lizzie lo miró, y pensó que su apellido era de lo más adecuado porque el chico tenía unos enormes ojos verdes, que combinaban con su pelo rubio.

—Lizzie Bennet, un gusto —contestó ella, estrechando la mano que él le tendía.

—Amanda MacLeod —contestó la otra chica, sonriendo abiertamente. Luego de estrechar la mano de Amanda, Green se sentó junto a Lizzie y se sumó a la conversación de las dos chicas acerca de música hasta que llegó el profesor.

-o-

Cuando Darcy y O'Sullivan lograron llegar a la sala que les habían indicado, se encontraron con que casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, excepto unos junto a una chica de tez oscura, que tenía el pelo peinado en muchas trencitas pegadas al cuero cabelludo. Como no les quedaba otra opción, se sentaron junto a ella.

—Hola —dijo ella, que estaba con la nariz enterrada en un libro, sin levantar la mirada de éste.

—Er… Hola —respondió O'Sullivan, que estaba sentado más cerca de ella, intentando entablar conversación con la chica —. Yo soy John O'Sullivan, y éste es Fitzwilliam Darcy. ¿Tú eres?

—Susan Morris —dijo ella, bajando su libro con un suspiro exasperado —. Un gusto conocerlos —agregó, intentando no sonar tan agresiva. —¿De dónde son ustedes?

—Meryton, en Hertfordshire —contestó Darcy, intentando suavizar la primera impresión que le habían causado a la chica, que seguramente pensaba que eran un par de maleducados.

—Cork, en Irlanda —respondió O'Sullivan a su vez. Darcy pensó que lo segundo era bastante obvio, por su acento y su aspecto, pero no dijo nada. —¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

—Chelmsford, famoso por ser el lugar donde inventaron la radio —dijo ella, relajándose e, incluso, sonriendo un poco —. No es un lugar muy interesante para vivir, en todo caso.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera responder, un profesor hizo su entrada a la sala. Era un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto carismático. Bajó los escalones del salón, mientras los alumnos se quedaban callados a su paso.

—Me encanta dar clases a los alumnos nuevos, siempre son tan respetuosos —dijo desde el estrado, luego de dejar su maletín sobre el escritorio —. ¡Buenos días, jóvenes! Soy el profesor Watson y tengo entendido que soy yo el encargado de darles la bienvenida a su vida universitaria. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Bienvenidos a recibir las peores notas de su vida, a pasarse las noches en vela estudiando, a tomar litros de café al día y a estudiar como nunca lo han hecho en la vida. ¡No me miren con esas caras! ¿Creían que la vida universitaria se trataba de fiestas y alcohol? Qué daño nos han hecho las películas de Hollywood estos días —comentó, burlón. Unas risas tímidas se dejaron escuchar entre los alumnos —. Ahora, en serio: la universidad es un período de aprendizaje, no sólo de lo que podamos enseñarles nosotros, los profesores, sino también de lo que puedan aprender acerca de ustedes mismos. Sólo me queda desearles éxito, jóvenes. Espero que salgan de aquí siendo hombres y mujeres útiles al mundo.

Después de esa pequeña bienvenida, el profesor Watson empezó a dar una pequeña introducción de su clase, luego de pedirle a una chica de la fila de adelante que repartiera los programas del año para repasarlos con los alumnos.

—Bien, creo que con eso cubrimos lo más importante —dijo, después de leer el programa y aclarar algunas dudas de sus alumnos —. Ahora, vamos a empezar con lo divertido. Esto es Historia del Derecho I, y pensaba hacerles algunas preguntas, sólo para ver si saben algo. La primera pregunta, ¿Qué año fue firmada por primera vez la Carta Magna y cuál es su importancia? —Susan levantó la mano inmediatamente. — La señorita del fondo, por favor —dijo el maestro, apuntándola.

—La Carta Magna fue firmada el quince de Junio de 1215. Su importancia radica en que se trata del primer documento impuesto por un grupo de súbditos a un rey. Algunos historiadores señalan este documento como uno de los precursores de nuestra Monarquía Parlamentaria —dijo la joven, con la mirada fija en el estrado. Darcy y O'Sullivan la miraron impresionados, al igual que el profesor.

—Perfecto, señorita. Ésa era exactamente la respuesta que estaba buscando. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? —La felicitó el profesor desde el estrado.

—Susan Morris —contestó ella, enderezando la columna. El profesor asintió impresionado, y siguió haciendo preguntas. Susan respondió dos o tres más, dando respuestas perfectas cada vez, ante la creciente sorpresa de los dos chicos sentados junto a ella.

-o-

La profesora del curso de Lizzie era una mujer joven, que no debía sobrepasar los treinta y cinco años. Entró al salón saludando alegremente a sus nuevos alumnos, con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba a las claras que enseñar era su pasión.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Universidad, jóvenes! Espero que los próximos años sean años de gran crecimiento personal y mucho aprendizaje para todos ustedes. Están empezando una de las épocas más entretenidas e interesantes de la vida, espero que sepan aprovecharla. Yo soy la profesora Grantham, y doy el curso de "Formación y Desarrollo de la Sociedad Moderna", y les doy la bienvenida a este semestre —dijo, desde el estrado, mientras su asistente conectaba su computador a un proyector —. La idea de este curso es que ustedes aprendan a pensar críticamente en nuestra sociedad, y al mismo tiempo sean capaces de entender los procesos que nos han llevado a este período. Empezaremos a ver algunas características de la Sociedad Moderna, a modo de introducción —dijo ella, abriendo una presentación en su computador.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Está haciendo clases el primer día? —Susurró Lizzie, impresionada, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y unos lápices de su estuche.

—Eso parece. Es una novedad, ¿no crees? —Murmuró Green, a su lado. —No esperará que le prestemos atención, ¿o sí? —Agregó con sorna, haciendo reír a Lizzie, quien estaba tomando apuntes de lo que decía la profesora.

—Eso parece, así que mejor cállate —susurró ella en el mismo tono, volviendo la vista al frente.

— ¿Me prestas un lápiz? No vine preparado para esto… —explicó el joven, Lizzie rodó los ojos y le pasó un bolígrafo para que él pudiera tomar sus notas.

—_Merci_, querida —dijo él, con un tono burlón.

_(1) En las Universidades suele haber un grupo de alumnos que durante los primeros días se dedican a ayudar a los nuevos estudiantes._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Aquí tenemos a nuestros héroes enfrentando a su primer día de clases universitarias. Por experiencia propia, les puedo decir que es bastante intimidante. La sala a la que debe ir Lizzie, la S20, es un homenaje a la primera sala a la que tuve que llegar. La Universidad es un lugar interesante, uno puede aprender cosas nuevas y conocer gente interesante.<em>

_Gracias a quienes enviaron reviews o me agragaron a alertas y favoritos. ¡Gracias por el ánimo! _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina_


	4. Todo va a estar bien

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 4: Todo Va a Estar Bien**

A las cinco de la tarde, el profesor Bell, quien daba el curso de "Introducción a la Economía" despidió a sus alumnos con un gesto de las manos. Lizzie y sus nuevos amigos se dirigieron a la entrada de la facultad, conversando. Mientras hablaba con Green acerca de su ciudad, Lizzie le mandó un mensaje a Darcy, diciéndole que había terminado sus clases por ese día. Rápidamente recibió una respuesta que le decía que se verían fuera de su residencia.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos —dijo, mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolso —. Nos vemos mañana.

—Yo también tengo que irme. Quedé en juntarme hoy con una amiga del colegio que también estudia aquí —murmuró Amanda, aferrando su mochila y despidiéndose de ellos. Lizzie se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y se despidió de Green. Sin embargo, el joven la siguió y la tomó del brazo.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada? —Le preguntó, clavando sus intensos ojos verdes en la chica. Lizzie se soltó de su agarre, un poco incómoda por la actitud del joven. —Podrías haberme preguntado hacia dónde iba yo, voy en la misma dirección que tú.

—Voy a ver a mi novio, quedamos en salir hoy para hablar acerca de nuestro primer día de clases —respondió Lizzie. El joven levantó las cejas frente a esa revelación, pero no le preguntó nada más acerca de su novio. Lizzie siguió su camino y él la siguió.

—Bueno, no me impedirás que te acompañe hasta donde vivo, ¿o sí? —Le preguntó, levantando las cejas, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante divertido.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-o-

Cuando la profesora de su última clase del día, "Derecho Romano", despidió a los alumnos luego de dos larguísimos módulos de clases, Darcy salió de la sala acompañado de sus dos compañeros. O'Sullivan seguía impresionado por la inteligencia de Susan, quien había respondido casi todas las preguntas que los profesores habían formulado durante el día.

—¿Cómo demonios sabías todas esas respuestas? —Le preguntó O'Sullivan a la chica, mientras atravesaban los pasillos de la facultad. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de caminar.

—Leí algunos libros durante el verano —contestó, sacando su teléfono de su bolso para revisar sus mensajes. Al levantar la cara, se dio cuenta de que su explicación no había aclarado nada. —Tengo memoria eidética —agregó, pero O'Sullivan le siguió dirigiendo la misma mirada de incomprensión.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le peguntó Darcy, que se había quedado tan colgado como su amigo al escuchar la explicación de la chica. Jamás había escuchado esa palabra.

—Suele conocerse como memoria fotográfica. Puedo recordar todo lo que veo o leo —les aclaró la chica encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuera algo normal y corriente. Los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharlo: la chica seguramente era una especie de genio súper brillante.

—Eso es impresionante —dijo Darcy, sonriéndole a la chica con admiración. Ella se limitó a bajar la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzada de sus habilidades. Por lo poco que Darcy había alcanzado a conocerla ese día, había tenido la impresión de que la chica era bastante tímida, a pesar de sus habilidades. Cada vez que había levantado la mano, sus mejillas se habían oscurecido un poco más.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tu cara me es familiar de alguna parte… —meditó O'Sullivan, mirándola fijamente. —¡Ya sé de dónde! —Soltó, tras pensarlo unos momentos. —Apareciste en el diario hace unos meses, eres una especie de genio o algo así. Pero no sé por qué estoy seguro de que eras más joven que yo.

—Tengo dieciséis años, de hecho —contestó ella, sonriendo tímidamente. Darcy levantó las cejas, sorprendido. La chica parecía mayor, aunque seguramente la ayudaba el hecho de que era muy alta y esbelta. La alarma de mensajes de su teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Lizzie, que decía que la muchacha también había terminado sus clases del día.

Darcy tecleó rápidamente una respuesta y se dirigió inmediatamente a la residencia de Lizzie, despidiéndose de O'Sullivan y de Susan, quienes iban en dirección opuesta. La chica lo había sorprendido gratamente ese día, ya que era extremadamente inteligente y había sido capaz de responder las preguntas de los profesores durante todo el día. Respiró hondo, le habían gustado las clases y los profesores, y sentía que estaba a punto de empezar un año de lo más interesante. Miró a su alrededor, admirando los árboles que rodeaban las calles, teñidos con los colores del otoño. Siempre le había gustado mucho el colorido del otoño, y el olor a tierra húmeda típico de esa época.

—¿En qué piensas? —Dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Darcy sonrió al reconocer la voz de Lizzie, dándose vuelta para abrazarla y besarla en los labios.

—En que esta época del año es muy bonita… —contestó él, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Lizzie le pasó un brazo por la cintura, sonriendo. —Y en ti, pero eso ya es casi constante. Por más que trato no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Lizzie. Pero no me molesta demasiado. —Lizzie se rió al escucharlo, siempre le daba risa escuchar esos comentarios de parte de su novio.

—Me alegro, porque a mí tampoco me molesta tenerte dando vueltas por la cabeza a cada rato. ¿Dónde quieres ir? En mi residencia seguramente no podremos conversar en paz, es como estar en mi casa de nuevo, sólo chicas. Pero me dijeron que hay un café unas cuadras más allá, con rica comida y buen ambiente —le contestó ella, mientras caminaban por la vereda. Darcy asintió, aunque a él le daba lo mismo dónde estuvieran, con tal de estar con ella. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

—Tengo profesores muy interesantes, y como te imaginarás, eso ayuda a que las clases no se hagan demasiado tediosas — le contestó él, estrechándola con fuerza —. Uno de mis compañeros de residencia estudia conmigo, O'Sullivan, y conocimos a una chica muy extraña, Susan Morris. Parece que es una especie de genio, tiene sólo dieciséis años.

—Impresionante, debe ser inteligentísima —comentó Lizzie.

—Sí, claro que es brillante. Hoy contestó casi todas las preguntas que hicieron los profesores en clases —le contó Darcy, quien seguía impresionado por la su compañera. —¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste clases hoy?

—Sí, un par. Por ahora parecen de lo más interesantes, creo que me va a gustar estudiarlas —contestó ella, sonriéndole —. Y conocí a dos de mis compañeros, Amanda MacLeod y Thomas Green —el rostro de Darcy se endureció súbitamente al escuchar el último nombre. Lizzie lo miró, preocupada —. ¿Todo bien?

—Creo que lo conozco —dijo Darcy, intentando recordar —. Éramos compañeros en el internado al que fui cuando era niño.

En ese momento vieron el café del que había hablado Lizzie, y Darcy la guió hacia adentro con suavidad. No había demasiada gente y lograron sentarse a una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana. El camarero, un joven que parecía ser alumno de la Universidad, les tomó la orden rápidamente y los dejó solos.

—Estabas diciendo que conocías a Thomas Green, del internado. ¿Cómo se llevaban? —Le preguntó Lizzie, mientras esperaban que les trajeran sus cafés. —¿Eran amigos o algo así? Es un chico muy simpático, y un gran apasionado de la música.

—No, no nos llevábamos bien —respondió Darcy, para la sorpresa de Lizzie —. Lo recuerdo como un tipo manipulador y mentiroso, al que le daban lo mismo los demás mientras los pudiera usar para sus fines. Y tengo recuerdos de él siendo un matón de lo peor con los niños menores. Nunca confié en él… —dijo Darcy, mirando al horizonte con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No crees que después de tanto tiempo pueda haber cambiado? —Preguntó Lizzie, intentando ser conciliadora. Darcy apretó los labios, recordando una vez que le había impedido golpear a un niño menor. No creía que hubiera cambiado un ápice desde los primeros años de su adolescencia. Lizzie adivinó exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio al verlo. —Sé lo que estás pensando, Fitz. Crees que no ha cambiado, y seguramente si vuelves a encontrarte con él serás altivo y lo ignorarás —Darcy bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado. Lizzie había adivinado exactamente lo que iba a hacer. —¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Sé amable con él y dale una oportunidad.

—Está bien, Lizzie —aceptó él luego de pensarlo por unos segundos. No quería enojar a Lizzie o hacer que se sintiera mal porque él no quisiera llevarse bien con su amigo. —Haré el esfuerzo, sólo por ti.

Lizzie le dirigió esa sonrisa que a Darcy le encantaba, la que estaba reservada sólo para él. Por ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y ni siquiera tendría que pensarlo dos veces. Lizzie sabía eso sin que él hubiera tenido que decírselo, y él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él. El camarero les sirvió sus respectivas tazas, mientras los dos conversaban animadamente acerca de sus respectivos días y de las impresiones que les habían causado los profesores que se habían presentado ese día. De repente, una voz interrumpió su conversación.

—¡Fitzwilliam Darcy! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! —Los dos jóvenes reconocieron la voz de Caroline Bingley. Lizzie sabía que la chica había entrado a la licenciatura en Economía en Oxford, pero sinceramente esperaba no encontrarse con ella. —Oh, Eliza… es bueno verte, también —agregó, fingiendo sorpresa al ver a la chica.

—Lo mismo digo, Caroline. — Bufó Lizzie, ella era la única persona en todo el mundo que la llamaba así, y ella lo odiaba. —¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, estoy muy interesada en mis clases y todo eso —sobre el sweater con cuello alto que llevaba, destacaba su cara muy bronceada por haber pasado las últimas semanas del verano en la Riviera Francesa —. Bueno, fue… agradable verlos —agregó, dubitativa, mirando alternativamente a Lizzie y a Darcy.

—Sí, claro, Caroline —dijo Darcy, bastante amablemente —. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo en otra ocasión. Si hablas con tus padres, mándales mis saludos.

Caroline notó que ninguno de los dos quería pasar un segundo más con ella y se alejó, murmurando para sus adentros con frustración. Lizzie y Darcy siguieron con su conversación, pasando rápidamente de un tema a otro, como hacían siempre que conversaban. Del tema de las clases y los compañeros pasaron a la música.

—Amanda toca la batería —le contó Lizzie, luego de un rato —. Aunque si la ves nunca te imaginarías que lo hace. ¿Te acuerdas de look rebelde de Charlie Lucas? ¿El pelo largo, los aros en la oreja y todo eso? Bueno, Amanda tiene el aspecto de una estereotípica chica buena, no el de una baterista.

—Vas a tener que probarla. No creo que puedas pasar demasiado tiempo sin tocar algo de música. —dijo Darcy, sonriendo burlonamente. Lizzie le sacó la lengua y le sonrió.

—Tengo que preocuparme de mis estudios, Fitzwilliam —señaló, terminando de beber su taza de café —. No puedo perder mi tiempo con una banda de rock —agregó, con un tono burlón que no pasó desapercibido para su novio. La música era parte importantísima de la vida de Lizzie, no iba a dejarla así como si nada.

Después de que Lizzie pagara el café ("Te lo debo por subir mis cajas ayer", había argumentado y Darcy había decidido que prefería no discutir esa vez), los dos se dirigieron a la residencia de Lizzie.

—Te voy a ir a dejar, y quiero pasar a ver a Anne. Sabes que es capaz de asesinarme si paso por fuera de su residencia y no voy a saludarla aunque sea por cinco minutos —le dijo a Lizzie, tomándola de la mano —. Espero que no te importe.

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo razones para sentir celos de tu prima? —Se burló Lizzie, fingiendo que se enojaba y soltándole la mano antes de alejarse un par de pasos.

Darcy sonrió y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano con suavidad. Lizzie no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el tacto del joven, cada vez que él la tocaba sentía la misma corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espalda que había sentido cuando sus manos se habían tocado por primera vez en Netherfields.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo él, abrazándola y acercándola a sí mismo con delicadeza —. Yo nunca te daría motivos para dudar de mí, y de lo que siento por ti —agregó, acercando su cara a la de Lizzie. La muchacha apoyó sus manos a los lados de los brazos del joven y le sonrió.

—Más te vale, Darcy —murmuró, antes de que el joven la besara en los labios con suavidad. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia el cuello del joven, profundizando el beso con cariño. —Vamos, para que alcances a ver a Anne antes de la cena —agregó, tomando la mano de su novio y empezando a caminar hacia su residencia.

Una vez ahí, Lizzie lo guió hacia uno de los salones de las residentes, donde había mesas de estudio y sillones para leer cómodamente. Anne estaba ahí, bosquejando en un block, muy concentrada. Lizzie se acercó a ella por la espalda y se inclinó junto a ella.

—Anne, hay alguien que quiere saludarte —susurró, sobresaltando un poco a la joven. Anne reconoció la voz de su amiga, y se dio vuelta para saludarla. En ese momento vio a su primo, y saltó encima de él, diciéndole que era un desconsiderado por no ir a saludarla el primer día.

—No tenía ni idea de que estabas viviendo aquí, Anne —se defendió él, cruzándose de brazos —Pero sabes que si hubiera sabido, habría venido a ayudarte con tus cosas y todo. No seas injusta conmigo.

—No te preocupes —se burló ella, invitándolos a sentarse en el sofá junto a ella —. No te lo sacaré en cara todo el tiempo. En todo caso, es perfecto que Lizzie y yo vivamos en la misma casa, así te veré más seguido.

—Y tú podrás vigilarla cuando yo no esté cerca —bromeó Darcy, señalando a su novia con la mano. Lizzie frunció el ceño.

— ¡No necesito que nadie me vigile, Fitzwilliam Darcy! Sé cuidarme perfectamente sola — protestó en voz baja, antes de que su novio la besara suavemente en la punta de la nariz —. No me vas a ganar tan fácilmente.

—Claro que no, Lizzie. Tengo muy claro que puedes defenderte sola y confío ciegamente en ti y en tu criterio —susurró al oído de Lizzie, besándola en la mejilla. Lizzie le sonrió y continuó con la conversación que estaban manteniendo con Anne, quien se había dedicado a rodar los ojos al verlos hablar en voz baja.

—Por cierto, es muy desagradable cuando ustedes dos se ponen a hablar en voz baja —reclamó la chica, frunciendo el ceño frente a su primo.

—Lo siento, Anne. Te prometo que ahora sólo te prestaré atención a ti —le sonrió Darcy, haciendo que la chica sonriera. —Por cierto, tengo la duda, ¿cómo te dejó tu madre vivir aquí?

—Sorprendentemente, la eligió ella. Aparentemente es una de las mejores residencias femeninas en Oxford, y la hija de un Lord No-sé-qué-cosa, vive aquí, por lo que mamá decidió que habría buenas influencias para mí. No sé qué diría si supiera que Lizzie también está aquí —comento, haciendo que los otros dos estallaran en carcajadas —. Nada personal, Lizzie.

—Claro que no, hace tiempo que dejé de considerar la opinión de tu madre como una ofensa personal —contestó Lizzie, riendo.

De repente, la señora Leed apareció en la puerta del salón, examinando el lugar. Además de Darcy había dos o tres chicos más, además de varias chicas que no vivían en la residencia.

—La cena será servida en veinte minutos, por lo que las visitas deben irse —anunció, a pesar de las protestas de un grupo de alumnas mayores —. Ya conocen las reglas, queridas.

Lizzie se levantó del sillón para acompañar a Darcy a la puerta, al igual que otras chicas que se despedían de sus novios, hermanos o amigos.

—Buenas noches, Lizzie —dijo él, besándola suavemente en los labios. Lizzie se colgó de su cuello, besándolo de vuelta.

—Qué duermas bien, Darcy. Te quiero —contestó, separándose de él y entrando a la casa. Darcy la vio desaparecer en el portal y sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su propia residencia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les parece la relación entre Lizzie y Darcy?<em> _A mí me encanta escribir sobre ellos, se complementan tan bi__en. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia! Especialemente a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritas o a sus alertas, y a las que dejaron lindos comentarios. Me alegro de que les guste la historia._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina_


	5. Un reencuentro desagradable

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 5: Un reencuentro desagradable**

Darcy se detuvo a un lado de la cancha para recuperar el aliento, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Ya llevaba un par de semanas en la Universidad y había decidido presentarse para las pruebas del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad. Respiró hondo y volvió a la cancha, corriendo. Un chico le tiró la pelota y Darcy corrió con ella al arco, decidido a meter el gol. Desde la gradería escuchó una voz muy querida gritando su nombre, y tras escucharla se concentró aún más en el pequeño juego que les habían hecho jugar.

—¡Dale, Darcy! —Exclamó uno de los chicos de su grupo. Cuando los dividieron para hacer las pruebas por grupos, les habían dado unos minutos para que se conocieran antes de jugar. Darcy la pateó con todas sus fuerza y dirigió la pelota al arco del grupo contrario. El arquero no pudo detenerla, y la pelota golpeó la red con fuerza.

El joven que hacía de árbitro sopló el silbato, marcando el final de la prueba para esos grupos. Los compañeros de grupo de Darcy se acercaron a él, felicitándolo por el último pase mientras salían de la cancha. Darcy logró levantó la vista entre las palmadas que le estaban dando sus compañeros, y vio que Lizzie estaba en las gradas, acompañada por dos chicas. Levantó la mano para saludarla, a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma, antes de pararse y bajar saltando las gradas en su dirección.

Lizzie aterrizó frente a él con un ágil saltito, abrazándolo por la cintura y sintiendo el olor de la colonia del joven. A pesar de que acababa de hacer deporte y estaba ligeramente cubierto de transpiración, Lizzie podía sentir perfectamente bien el olor de la colonia que usaba, un olor embriagante que le encantaba.

— ¡Te felicito! Jugaste muy bien —lo felicitó, sonriendo alegremente. Darcy le agradeció y se sentó en una de las graderías, indicándole a ella que se sentara junto a él. Lizzie no lo hizo, sino que se paró frente a él, acariciándole el pelo con cariño. —Creo que voy a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de natación, son la próxima semana. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que es una buena idea —le contestó Darcy, sonriendo y rodeándole la cintura con las manos —. Por cierto, ¿no tienes algo que beber? Estoy a punto de morir deshidratado, Lizzie —le preguntó.

Lizzie buscó en su bolso y sacó una botella de agua mineral helada, que Darcy miró con profundo agradecimiento. Lizzie se preocupaba mucho por esos detalles, especialmente cuando de Darcy se trataba, era una de sus formas de mostrarle su cariño.

—¿Te dicho alguna vez que eres perfecta? —Murmuró al oído de su novia, después de beber un largo y refrescante trago de agua fría.

—Una que otra vez, pero sabes que nunca me canso de oírlo —le respondió ella, con el tono burlón que solía usar para bromear con Darcy, antes de sentarse al lado de Darcy en las gradas. En ese momento, el silbato sonó de nuevo, señalando que los grupos que estaban en la cancha acababan de terminar sus pruebas. Los chicos que estaban en la cancha se dirigieron a las graderías a ver el resto de las pruebas, uno de ellos se acercó a Lizzie, con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes destacaban en su cara bronceada.

—Lizzie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Thomas Green, saludándola amablemente y sin siquiera mirar a Darcy, que estaba sentado junto a ella. Lizzie le dirigió una sonrisa alegre, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su novio.

—Vine a ver jugar a mi novio, también se está probando para el equipo de fútbol —contestó ella, señalando al joven que estaba a su lado —. Fitzwilliam Darcy, creo que estuvieron juntos en el colegio en algún momento de sus vidas —agregó, mientras Darcy se levantaba para saludar educadamente al joven.

— ¡Darcy! Hace muchos años que no te veía —comentó Green, sonriendo abiertamente —. ¿Desde que teníamos once o doce? Éramos sólo unos niños en esa época. ¿No, Darcy?

—Supongo —contestó Darcy con la voz helada, provocando que Lizzie le diera un codazo en el estómago suavemente y le dirigiera una mirada amenazadora —. ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Sigues con tu viejo pasatiempo de torturar a los más débiles? —Agregó, con sorna. Lizzie lo miró indignada por ese comentario, ¿cómo podía ser tan maldeducado? Sin embargo, Green no pareció ni siquiera inmutarse por las palabras del joven.

—Bueno, no todos podíamos ser como Superman-Darcy, siempre defendiendo a los que lo necesitaban y adulando a los maestros para que lo aprobaran —se limitó a decir, con el mismo tono irónico que había usado Darcy. Lizzie pudo notar que su novio estaba irritado, se le notaba en la forma que empuñaba las manos con toda la fuerza que era capaz de conjurar.

—¿Eso le dijiste a los padres de Jimmy Stevens?—Siseó el joven, de forma que el único que escuchó su comentario fue Green. Sin embargo, el tono que usó, impresionó a Lizzie por la rabia que transmitía. Green levantó una ceja.

—Ese niño era un mentiroso, yo nunca lo toqué —dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Darcy empuñó las manos con aún más fuerza, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Green, que Lizzie nunca había visto.

Antes de que Lizzie alcanzara a reaccionar, vio como Darcy se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, dispuesto a partirle la cara a golpes. Lizzie maldijo entre dientes e intentó aferrarlo por la cintura, sin poder impedir que el primer puñetazo de Darcy golpeara certeramente a Green en el rostro. Al ver la escena, otros chicos que estaban por ahí saltaron hacia ellos, separándolos. Lizzie rodeó la cintura de Darcy con un brazo, guiándolo a un lado, mientras otros chicos ayudaban a Green a levantarse del suelo.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso, Fitzwilliam Darcy? —Le preguntó Lizzie, que sentía una extraña mezcla de rabia y decepción. Nunca se hubiera esperado que su novio reaccionara de esa forma, aunque fuera por una provocación. — ¿No puedes superar lo que pasó cuando eran unos niños? No puedes guardarle rencor por tanto tiempo, Fitz, al que más va a afectar va a ser a ti. No quiero que te envenenes por algo que pasó hace casi diez años —dijo con un tono apenado, dejándolo solo y dirigiéndose a dónde estaban sus amigas.

Darcy golpeó la barandilla de las gradas, frustrado, mientras la veía alejarse. Lizzie no le había dejado explicarle nada. Pero quizás ella tenía razón, y no debía seguir sintiendo rencor por el joven. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y Lizzie no era tonta. Si ella confiaba en Green, él no tenía por qué tratarlo más. Dejaría pasar un tiempo antes de formarse un juicio acerca de Green, si algo había aprendido de sus experiencias anteriores era a no ser prejuicioso. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a los camerinos a cambiarse de ropa. Esa tarde tendría que ir a visitar a Lizzie y pedirle disculpas por su actitud de ese día. A pesar de que muchas veces la había visto enojada, nunca había visto esa mirada de decepción en los ojos de la chica. Ella estaba decepcionada de él, de su reacción, y al parecer, también la había herido por eso. Darcy se sentía como una mierda, siempre se había vanagloriado de su autocontrol y de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. No sabía qué había pasado por su mente que le había dicho que lo más inteligente era partirle la cara a golpes. Con razón Lizzie estaba decepcionada de él, había actuado como un troglodita.

-o-

A pesar del fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cara, Green sonreía ampliamente mientras se duchaba en los camarines de las canchas. Darcy le había dejado muy clara su opinión acerca de él y lo había humillado, pero él iba a vengarse. Llevaba deseando encontrarse nuevamente con el orgulloso joven por demasiados años. Y ahora sabía perfectamente como herir a Darcy en su punto más sensible.

—¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa, Green? —Le preguntó Jackson, uno de sus amigos, cuando Green salió de la ducha secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña. —Darcy te golpeó fuerte.

—Sí, pero creo que podré devolvérsela, a mi manera —contestó él, parándose frente a su locker para sacar su ropa —. ¿Quieres hacerlo más divertido? Te apuesto que lograré que Darcy y su novia terminen.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Los dos habían sido amigos desde niños, y confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro. Tenían los mismos gustos y aficiones, y una de ellas era hacer sufrir a otros. A ambos les resultaba divertido darse cuenta de que tenían poder sobre los demás, y les encantaba ejercerlo.

—Doscientas libras —replicó el otro, sin arrugarse. Thomas Green era rico, muy rico, y podía gastar esas cantidades astronómicas de dinero sin inmutarse. No era que necesitara el dinero, pero hacía las cosas mucho más divertidas para él mismo. Él quería vengarse de Fitzwilliam Darcy, y nada iba a impedírselo. No sólo era la humillación que le había hecho pasar en la cancha, sino que tenía rencillas pendientes desde el colegio.

—¿Tan poco? —Le preguntó su amigo, en tono burlón. Green se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía la camiseta.

—Esto no lo voy a hacer por dinero, Max. Esto es personal. Lo de la apuesta es sólo para hacerlo más interesante —le dijo a su amigo, quien sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Green. Por fin había encontrado algo interesante que hacer en la Universidad. Las clases se estaban empezando a poner aburridas.

-o-

Lizzie estaba en su pieza esa noche, poco antes de la cena, escuchando música. Aún se sentía enojada por lo que había pasado esa tarde en la cancha. Nunca se habría imaginado que su siempre racional novio pudiera actuar así por alguien que no le caía bien desde el colegio. Eso no era una actitud normal en él, Darcy solía ser calmado, incluso cuando se trataba de alguien que no le gustara demasiado. Suspiró, antes de tomar el libro que estaba leyendo de su velador, y abrirlo.

—Lizzie, tu novio está abajo —dijo Rhiannon, entrando a la pieza y haciendo que Lizzie la mirara, a pesar de que no la había escuchado por los audífonos que llevaba en las orejas. Rhiannon gesticuló para indicarle a Lizzie que se quitara los audífonos. —Tu novio está abajo, y dice que no piensa irse hasta que hable contigo. Parece decidido —agregó, cuando se aseguró de que su compañera la estaba escuchando.

Lizzie dejó su libro inmediatamente y salió disparada por la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que cuando a su novio se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era casi imposible quitársela. Bajó por las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar al primer piso, donde comprobó que lo que le había dicho Rhiannon era verdad. Darcy estaba parado en medio del hall, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho. Tenía en el rostro la mirada decidida que Lizzie había visto tantas veces en él, lo que la hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa, que rápidamente cambió por una expresión seria. Darcy levantó la cabeza y la vio frente a él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Le preguntó la chica, levantando las cejas interrogativamente.

—Sí, pero no aquí. Hay demasiada gente —dijo él, indicando con la cabeza a su alrededor, donde varias chicas estaban mirándolos fijamente —. Salgamos un momento —Lizzie asintió y los dos salieron al porche, donde se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Lizzie, permitiéndose sonreír, ya que veía que el joven estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho —. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Lo siento, Lizzie. Creo que reaccioné exageradamente, y no debería haberlo hecho —dijo él, mirándola con arrepentimiento —. No sé qué me pasó, y te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo, Lizzie.

—No es a mí a quien debería pedirle disculpas… —murmuró Lizzie, tomándole la mano con delicadeza. Darcy entendió a lo que se refería su novia y respiró fuertemente.

—Bueno, también le pediré disculpas a Green —accedió después de unos segundos, y Lizzie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Darcy pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica, estrechándola contra sí cariñosamente, mientras enredaba su mano en el pelo de Lizzie. —Tienes mi palabra de honor.

—Ése es el Fitzwilliam Darcy que yo conozco —murmuró Lizzie, acariciando la mano de Darcy con suavidad —, no tengo ni idea de quién era ése otro de esta tarde —Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, antes de agregar —: gracias, Fitz. Sé que sabes lo importante que es para mí que te lleves bien con mis amigos.

Lizzie soltó la mano de Darcy que sostenía en la suya, y puso sus dos manos a los lados de la cara del joven, forzándolo a mirarla. Darcy le sonrió, levantando las cejas, antes de que ella lo besara en los labios. Darcy deslizó su brazo de los hombros de Lizzie, hacia la cintura de la chica, obligándola a acercarse más a él, sin deshacer el apasionado beso.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué me perdonas? —Preguntó el joven, cuando se separaron. Lizzie le sonrió y escondió la cabeza en la chaqueta de mezclilla del joven.

—Sí, te perdono —susurró, haciendo que Darcy sonriera como un niño por un momento, hasta que los dos escucharon una campana sonando adentro de la casa. Darcy cambió su sonrisa infantil por un gesto malhumorado. —Sabes que tienes que irte, Fitz —musitó ella, al ver el cambio en la expresión de su novio.

—No quiero, quiero quedarme contigo —musitó él, haciendo que las mejillas de Lizzie se sonrojaran bruscamente.

—Reglas son reglas —se burló ella, levantándose y besándolo en la punta de la nariz —. Buenas noches, Fitz, que duermas bien — añadió, dando media vuelta y entrando a la casa.

Darcy la vio entrar a la casa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara al hacerlo. Lizzie era una chica completamente diferente a todas las que conocía, y por eso le encantaba.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, Darcy y Thomas se conocen desde antes y no se llevan bien. Según Darcy, Green era un matón. Lamentablemente, sabemos que Darcy tiene ciertas inclinaciones a confiar en sus primeras impresiones de la gente, y a mantener un mal concepto de quienes se lo han ganado. Aunque, no creo que se equivoque esta vez...<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Les agradezco especialmente a quienes me dejan un review, o agregan la historia a sus favoritos/alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	6. Todos cometemos errores

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ImjustMaria, que está de cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida! Que tengas un bonito día y que cumplas muchos más. Espero que el capítulo te guste.  
><em>

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 6: Todos cometemos errores**

Lizzie cerró su cuaderno y juntó todas sus cosas. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, y creía que era hora de irse a la residencia. La perspectiva de ver a Darcy esa tarde la hizo sonreír mientras se dirigía al mesón y le indicaba a la bibliotecaria los libros que necesitaba. El siguiente paso era ir a buscar sus cosas a los casilleros de la entrada, para poder salir de ahí.

Como ya estaban en los últimos días de otoño, se notaba que los días eran más cortos que unas semanas atrás. Cuando Lizzie salió de la biblioteca, ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de la calle estaban siendo encendidas. Lizzie se subió el cuello de la chaqueta de paño que llevaba y empezó a caminar hacia su residencia, que estaba bastante lejos. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, con la melodía de su canción preferida. Al sacarlo de su bolso, vio que el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla era el de Thomas Green.

—¿Aló, Thomas? —Contestó, llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Acabas de salir de la biblioteca? —Preguntó él, haciendo que Lizzie mirara hacia todos lados buscándolo. Un chico que usaba un gorro rojo la saludó con la mano, mientras sujetaba su celular con la otra.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Replicó ella, dirigiéndose al chico, sin soltar su celular.

—Pues… me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar algo conmigo y unos amigos —la invitó él —. Hay un pub por aquí, y es muy agradable. Tiene una chimenea que siempre está prendida.

Las últimas palabras de Thomas hicieron que Lizzie recordara el frío que hacía alrededor suyo, y la idea de una cálida y acogedora chimenea la sedujo rápidamente.

—Me encantaría, pero quedé de ver a Fitzwillam esta noche. Tenemos que aprovechar que la residencia cierra más tarde los viernes —dijo, colgando el teléfono mientras llegaba frente a su amigo. El chico la imitó cuando ella estuvo frente a él. —Lo siento, Thomas.

—Vamos, Lizzie. Sólo será un rato —insistió él, sonriendo encantadoramente —. Una bebida, y después puedes salir con tu novio.

Lizzie sintió la mirada del joven clavada en la suya, esperando su respuesta ansiosamente. Ella estaba muy cansada, tenía hambre y frío. La idea de una chimenea cálida y acogedora se había instalado en su cabeza con obstinación. Miró su reloj, comprobando que aún era temprano y que alcanzaría a tomar algo con Thomas antes de su cita.

—Está bien —accedió ella, sonriéndole al joven. Thomas levantó las cejas y le indicó que lo siguiera hasta un local de aspecto acogedor a unas cuadras de distancia. El lugar estaba decorado como un típico bar irlandés y, como Thomas le había dicho, tenía una gran chimenea redonda en la mitad de la habitación. Cuando los dos jóvenes atravesaron la puerta, un chico que estaba sentado junto a la chimenea lo saludó agitando la mano.

—Ven, Lizzie. Mi amigo Max nos está reservando una mesa —dijo, señalando al joven mientras se acercaban a la mesa —. Lizzie, él es Max Jackson. Max, ella es Lizzie Bennet —agregó mientras ayudaba caballerosamente a Lizzie a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Un placer, Lizzie. Mi amigo me ha hablado mucho de ti, aunque debo decir que me ha engañado. Dijo que eras bonita, pero la verdad es que creo que eres más bonita en persona —le dijo el joven galantemente, haciendo que Lizzie se pusiera como un tomate.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —Preguntó, mirando a Thomas, que sonreía abiertamente a su lado. —Yo no soy bonita…

—Sí lo eres. Eres muy guapa, Lizzie —susurró él al oído de la chica, provocando que su sonrojo se acentuara —, aunque no quieras admitirlo. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Una coca-cola light estaría bien —dijo la chica, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Green llamó al mesero, quien anotó la bebida de Lizzie junto a un par de cervezas para los dos chicos.

—¿Sólo una coca-cola? —Preguntó Jackson, mirando a la muchacha con curiosidad. —¿Segura de qué no quieres algo más? Aquí tienen unas cervezas artesanales excelentes…

—No, gracias. Tengo algo qué hacer después —lo interrumpió Lizzie, quien se sentía un poco incómoda frente a los dos chicos, aunque no sabía por qué —. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos? —Preguntó, riendo para aliviar el ambiente.

—Bueno, éramos compañeros del colegio —explicó Green, empezando a contarle a Lizzie las tonterías que hacían cuando estaban en el colegio, las bromas que les jugaban a los profesores y las escapadas que hacían. —El internado tenía una política muy estricta con las salidas, pero había una brecha en el muro que rodeaba el colegio por la que escapábamos cuando queríamos ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas.

—Suena divertido. Yo estaba en el colegio de mi pueblo, aunque también solíamos escaparnos, especialmente en verano, para ir a un lago cercano a bañarnos. Los profesores se desesperaban cuando desaparecían clases completas sin previo aviso —les contó ella, recordando los días en la Jane Austen High.

—Bueno, tú tenías una banda —señaló él, mientras el mesero ponía sus bebidas frente a ellos —. A nuestros profesores no les entusiasmaba demasiado el rock, aunque nos dejaban organizar festivales de vez en cuando. Nunca nos habrían dejado tocar en alguno de los pubs del pueblo.

—¿Tocabas en un pub? —Preguntó Jackson, impresionado. Lizzie asintió, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, una voz chillona resonó a sus espaldas. Lizzie cerró los ojos y masculló una maldición para sus adentros, al reconocer el tono de Caroline Bingley.

—¡Eliza Bennet! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! —Dijo la joven con una sonrisa falsa. —¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

—Thomas Green, Max Jackson, ella es Caroline Bingley —masculló Lizzie, de mala gana. Caroline estrechó las manos de los dos jóvenes, sonriendo mientras los examinaba. Había algo en ese chico de ojos verdes que le llamaba la atención, su mirada era muy sugestiva, lo que llamó la atención de Caroline. Sin embargo, cuando Green la invitó a sentarse con ellos, ella se rehusó, dirigiéndose a una mesa cercana. Lizzie la siguió con la mirada mientras la joven se sentaba en una mesa junto a un par de chicos.

—No te cae muy bien, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Green, fijándose astutamente en la mirada que le había dirigido a Caroline. Lizzie negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—No, no me cae bien. Digamos que tenemos… historia —dijo Lizzie, frunciendo el sueño —. Estábamos juntas en el colegio.

Green tomó nota mental de lo que acababa de escuchar, podría ser útil más adelante. Había notado que Caroline miraba a Lizzie con desprecio, lo que le indicaba que ella podía ser una aliada en un futuro cercano. Siguieron conversando de distintos temas, mientras el tiempo pasaba sin que Lizzie lo notara. De repente, se acordó de Darcy y su supuesta cita esa noche y miró su reloj. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, y que se le había pasado la hora a la que iba a juntarse con su novio.

— ¡Se me hizo tarde! — Exclamó, tomando su bolso y su chaqueta rápidamente. Hizo el ademán de sacar su billetera para pagar la bebida, pero Green la detuvo con un gesto.

—No te preocupes, yo te invito. — Dijo, dirigiéndole a Lizzie una sonrisa encantadora, que la turbó ligeramente. —Que te vaya bien en tu cita.

—Gracias… Adiós, Thomas, Max —replicó Lizzie, despidiéndose de ellos a toda velocidad y desapareciendo por las puertas del local. Jackson le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, mirando a su amigo con una mirada divertida.

—Eso no salió tan bien, ¿o me equivoco? —Se burló Jackson, mientras su amigo le dirigía una sonrisita de superioridad. —¿Qué estás pensando?

—¿Viste cómo Lizzie miró a esa chica? Y la otra tampoco parecía estar precisamente feliz de verla. Creo que acabo de encontrar a una valiosa aliada para este juego —agregó, mirando a Caroline y esperando llamar su atención.

La joven levantó la vista y vio cómo el joven que estaba con Lizzie la miraba fijamente. Se fijó en que Lizzie no estaba ahí, lo que la extrañó un poco. Cuando Green se dio cuenta de que había logrado captar la atención de Caroline, le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que se acercara a él. Intrigada por eso, Caroline le susurró algo a una de sus amigas y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Le preguntó, levantando las cejas, mientras apoyaba la mano en la mesa de los chicos. Green sonrió, le gustaban las chicas capaces de tomar la iniciativa.

—Bueno, sí. Creo que tenemos unos amigos en común —le contestó él, indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

-o-

Apenas Lizzie salió al aire frío del exterior, echó a correr en dirección a la residencia. En medio de su alocada carrera, logró sacar su celular de su bolso. Sintió el corazón en la garganta al ver que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Darcy y se insultó mentalmente por ser tan distraída. ¿Cómo podía ser que no las hubiera escuchado? Seguramente el joven estaría furioso con ella, ella también lo estaría si fuera él quien estuviera llegando una hora y media tarde a su cita. Se detuvo frente a la casona, con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba en el pecho.

—Disculpe, señora Leed. ¿No estuvo aquí mi novio? —Le preguntó a la mujer del mesón, quien le dirigió una mirada extrañada al verla roja por el ejercicio y respirando entrecortadamente.

—Sí, querida. Estuvo aquí y se fue hace un rato. Dijo que si te dijera que lo llamaras cuando llegaras —le contestó la señora Leeds. Lizzie le agradeció, saliendo de nuevo por las puertas de la casa, ante le mirada sorprendida de la mujer, que no entendía qué le pasaba a la chica.

Lizzie volvió a correr, esta vez en dirección a la residencia de Darcy. Mientras corría, marcaba su número incesantemente, pero siempre la enviaba directo al buzón de mensajes. Bufó exasperada, imaginándose que Darcy estaba furioso con ella, y no era para menos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la residencia de Darcy, se limitó a saludar al ama de llaves con un gesto, antes de subir las escaleras como una tromba, ante las miradas sorprendidas de varios jóvenes. Las reglas de esa residencia eran similares a las de donde vivía Lizzie y no había problema en que las novias de los residentes los fueran a visitar, pero normalmente no se veía a chicas visiblemente alteradas corriendo por los pasillos de la casa. Lizzie se detuvo frente a la puerta de Darcy, que estaba entreabierta, y respiró hondo.

Abrió la puerta empujándola suavemente, después de golpearla un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Darcy estaba acostado sobre su cama, escuchando música con sus audífonos. Al sentir que la puerta se abría, el joven levantó la vista, encontrándose con una arrepentida Lizzie frente a él. Sin decir nada, se quitó los audífonos y los dejó a un lado. Efectivamente, estaba muy enojado con ella, pero al ver que la mirada de la chica decía, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba arrepentida, su ceño se relajó.

—Lo siento, Fitz, lo siento mucho —murmuró ella atropelladamente, sentándose en la cama junto a Darcy —. Cuando salí de la biblioteca me encontré con Thomas… y me invitó a tomar algo en un pub con uno de sus amigos. Perdí la noción del tiempo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

—¿Con Green? —Darcy parecía haberse quedado pegado en esa parte. Arrugó la frente al recordar al muy idiota, sintiendo como las ganas de partirle la cara crecían en su mente.

—Da lo mismo con quien estaba. Si prefieres, estaba tomando chocolate caliente con Santa y sus ayudantes —bufó ella, exasperada —. El punto es que no debí dejarte plantado. Fue algo terrible, lo sé, y no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento. Perdóname, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo nunca.

Darcy la miró mientras ella se disculpaba. No podía enojarse con ella si lo miraba con esa cara de arrepentimiento, mordiéndose el labio. Lizzie nunca había sido precisamente buena en lo que a esconder sus sentimientos se refería. Si alguien le caía mal, o le gustaba particularmente, ella no tenía problemas en demostrarlo.

—No te preocupes, Lizzie… Está bien, no estoy enojado —murmuró suavemente. Lizzie le tomó una mano entre las suyas, tranquilizada por la afirmación del joven.

—De verdad lo siento, Fitz —susurró quedamente. Darcy le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acariciándole el brazo contrario con suavidad. — ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?

—Bueno, siempre podemos salir mañana —contestó él, sonriéndole para animarla. Lizzie le devolvió la sonrisa. —Te pasaré a buscar a tu residencia a las ocho en punto. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, claro que está bien. — Murmuró Lizzie, abrazándolo cariñosamente. Darcy le sonrió de nuevo, para volver a asegurarle que no estaba enojado con ella, y la besó cariñosamente en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Es verdad, todos cometemos errores, y Lizzie no escapa de ellos, como ser humano que es.<em> _Y Green ya empieza a entrometerse, ¿creen ustedes que logrará su cometido? Ahora tiene quien lo ayude, además_._ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre: gracias a todas las que agregan mi historia a sus favoritas, o alertas y muy especialmente a quienes dejaron comentarios. ¡No se imaginan cuánto me alegran el día!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	7. Celos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 7: Celos**

Sintió como sus brazos cortaban el agua, mientras ella cruzaba la piscina de lado a lado con movimientos rítmicos de los brazos. El agua era una de las cosas que siempre le había gustado, y la calmaba como nada más era capaz de hacerlo. Cuando tocó el borde del otro lado de la piscina, sacó la cabeza para respirar, aferrándose al borde con las manos.

—Muy bien, Bennet. Superaste tu marca anterior. — Le indicó la entrenadora del equipo de natación. Lizzie le devolvió una sonrisa, antes de que la mujer le indicara que hiciera otro "largo" (1).

Lizzie asintió y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el agua. Apoyó los pies contra la pared y flexionó las piernas, para darse el mayor impulso posible. Moviendo los brazos y las piernas a todo lo que daba, atravesó la piscina de lado a lado. Cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente, la entrenadora le indicó que saliera del agua.

—¿Cómo estuve, entrenadora? —Le preguntó Lizzie, mientras subía unas de las escaleras del borde de la piscina. Tomó su toalla de una banqueta y se la apoyó en los hombros.

—Bien, Bennet. Has mejorado mucho desde las pruebas —señaló la mujer, sonriéndole amablemente. Lizzie le sonrió, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.—Puedes ir a las duchas. Nos vemos el próximo jueves.

Lizzie asintió, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a las duchas de la piscina. Estaba exhausta por el ejercicio, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le gustaba estar cansada. Se metió en una de las duchas, disfrutando el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo. Unos minutos después, salió envuelta en una toalla. En los camarines había dos o tres chicas, que estaban maquillándose frente a los espejos. Lizzie pasó junto a ellas, sin hacerles demasiado caso.

Un rato después, Lizzie sintió el aire frío cortándole la piel, mientras ella se ponía su gorro de lana sobre el pelo mojado. Durante las últimas dos semanas, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y había empezado a llover constantemente. Por todas partes se veía gente paseando con los paraguas colgados del brazo, listos para abrirlos apenas las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre ellos. Lizzie levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y se acomodó la bufanda, dirigiendo sus pasos a la residencia.

Estaba cansada, y aún le faltaban unos artículos que leer para uno de sus cursos. Esperaba poder mantenerse despierta para poder terminarlos. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no prestó atención a un joven alto que llevaba un par de minutos siguiéndola.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Lizzie Bennet! —La joven se dio vuelta al oír la voz de Green llamándola. —¿Estabas ignorándome? —Le preguntó, con un tono juguetón que atontó un poco a Lizzie.

—No, sólo… iba pensando en mis cosas —musitó Lizzie, aferrando su bolso contra su costado —. Todavía no termino de leer lo de la profesora Grant, y tenemos su clase mañana.

—Qué estudiosa —se burló él —, sabes que nunca pregunta si leemos o no sus textos. Ella se limita a pasar su materia, le importa un comino que nosotros leamos o no.

—Lo siento, soy estudiosa —replicó Lizzie sonriendo —. Una nerd insoportable, como me decían en el colegio cuando era chica.

—¿En serio? No te imagino como el estereotipo de nerd —le contestó él, riendo —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la piscina, tenía entrenamiento —explicó ella, indicándole que la acompañara mientras caminaba —. Hice las pruebas para quedar en el equipo de natación, y me aceptaron. ¿Cómo va todo en el equipo de fútbol?

—Bien, aunque no quedé en el equipo titular, sino en el de reserva —contestó él, caminando a su lado —. Pero está bien, me metí en esto porque me gusta hacer deporte, no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie —agregó, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía. — ¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias. No fumo —le contestó ella, arrugando un poco la frente.

—A veces me relaja fumarme uno de estos, especialmente después de un largo día —comentó el joven, dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Lizzie no dijo nada y siguió caminando. —No te gusta — afirmó él, al ver las cejas fruncidas de la joven.

—No. Creo que es un hábito horrible —replicó ella, señalando el cilindro que sobresalía de su boca —. Y además, causa un daño espantoso a tus pulmones. ¿No se supone que eres un deportista?

Green le dirigió una mirada que Lizzie no supo interpretar y botó el cigarrillo al suelo, con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca. Lizzie se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, exigiéndole una explicación a su extraño comportamiento.

—Si a ti te molesta, no lo haré más —fue la única explicación que le dio, mientras seguía su camino. Lizzie lo alcanzó, sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendida. —¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que quiera cambiar un hábito que encuentras desagradable?

—La verdad, sí. No sé por qué querrías cambiar un hábito sólo porque _yo_ creo que es desagradable —le dijo Lizzie, quien estaba muy confundida por la actitud que tenía el chico cuando ella estaba cerca. Él se limitó a sonreírle de lado, dejando a Lizzie aún más apabullada, si era posible.

—Ya llegamos a su residencia, señorita. Yo he cumplido mi deber de acompañarla galantemente hasta la puerta —dijo él, con una reverencia anticuada que hizo reír a Lizzie —. Nos vemos mañana, Lizzie —se despidió, Lizzie le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se apresuraba en entrar al calor de la residencia.

-o-

Darcy había estado toda la tarde estudiando para su primer control (2), que era el día siguiente. Había leído mil veces todos los textos que entraban, y ya veía los colores de los destacadores que había usado hasta cuando cerraba los ojos. Necesitaba un descanso, para despejarse de tanto estudio. Se levantó de su escritorio, y tomó su bajo que estaba apoyado en él, antes de sentarse sobre la cama y conectarlo al amplificador. Durante un rato estuvo probando notas, inventando una melodía en el momento. Siempre le relajaba el poder juguetear con las cuerdas de esa forma, casi podía imaginarse las notas volando a su alrededor.

Su teléfono sonó, y Darcy dejó de tocar y apartó el bajo para contestar. La foto de Lizzie parpadeaba en la pantalla del celular, y una sonrisa iluminó su cara mientras contestaba.

—¿Aló? —Dijo, sentándose de espaldas en su cama.

—¡Hola! —Contestó la animada voz de Lizzie al otro lado de la línea. —¿Cómo va ese estudio? Supongo que mañana no sacarás menos de cien (3). —bromeó, haciendo que Darcy sonriera.

—Creo que me conformo con un poco menos, pero gracias por la confianza. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? —Preguntó él, a su vez.

—Agotador. Después de eso, me encontré con Thomas cuando salí de la piscina y me acompañó hasta la residencia —Darcy no pudo evitar apretar los labios al escuchar ese nombre, el joven no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto —. Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que espero que te vaya bien mañana. Buenas noches, Fitz. Por cierto, ¿te parece si salimos mañana en la noche? Podemos celebrar que estarás vivo después de tu primer control —se burló ella, logrando que Darcy relajara un poco el ceño.

—Está bien, pasaré a buscarte a las seis —contestó él, pensando que Lizzie sabía perfectamente cómo animarlo, sólo la idea de verla al día siguiente lo había alegrado —. Buenas noches, Lizzie. Qué duermas bien. — Agregó, antes de colgar el teléfono. Tomó el resumen que había hecho con toda la materia que entraba en el control y empezó a repasarlo por última vez.

-o-

Al día siguiente, cuando Darcy llegó a la residencia de Lizzie, su novia lo estaba esperando afuera de la casa, sentada en los escalones y con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Al verlo, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo a modo de saludo. Darcy le sonrió, tomando la mano de la chica mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que empezaran a caminar.

—Vamos, con el frío que hace no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí parado —dijo, aferrando la mano de Lizzie. El tacto de su mano era cálido, contrastando con el frío a su alrededor. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, nada especial. ¿Y el tuyo? —Le respondió la chica, estrechando su mano a su vez. —¿Cómo estuvo tu control? ¿Muy difícil?

—Bastante, pero con todo lo que estudié creo que lo pasaré sin problemas —replicó él —. Aunque después del control, Susan comentó algunas de sus respuestas… Creo que tengo varios errores menores —agregó, frunciendo el ceño. Lizzie se limitó a rodar los ojos y sonreírle.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura de que te fue bien —le dijo, al mismo tiempo que llegaban al pub donde Darcy la había invitado, _The Cave_. Era un lugar muy de moda entre los estudiantes de Oxford, donde además de un buen ambiente, había comida deliciosa. Lizzie y Darcy entraron al lugar, que no estaba muy lleno debido a que aún era bastante temprano.

Los dos se sentaron a una de las mesas del fondo, y pidieron unos snacks para compartir y bebidas. La música no estaba muy fuerte, y los dos podían conversar sin problemas. Poco a poco el pub se fue llenando de jóvenes dispuestos a disfrutar su viernes en la noche. Lizzie vio como Green entraba al local, acompañado de un grupo de amigos.

—¿Te importa, Fitz? Voy a saludar a Thomas. Vuelvo en un segundo. —Le sonrió ella a su novio. Darcy frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

Lizzie atravesó la sala en dirección al grupo de amigos. Darcy se quedó mirándola, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No le gustaba nada la forma en que Green le sonreía a Lizzie y le ponía la mano en la cintura mientras la presentaba a sus amigos. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó que una chica se había acercado a él por la espalda.

—Fitzwilliam, ¡qué gusto verte aquí! — Lo saludó zalameramente Caroline Bingley. Darcy rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz de la joven. Sin preguntarle, Caroline se sentó frente a él, y siguió la mirada de Darcy con los ojos. Una sonrisa malévola se asomó a sus labios al ver qué era lo que tenía tan absorto al joven. — Lizzie es muy amiga de Thomas Green, ¿o no? Parecen ser amigos, _muy cercanos_. — Añadió, recalcando las últimas palabras con un gesto que simulaba ser casual.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Caroline? —Espetó Darcy, mirando a la joven con los labios apretados. Caroline le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Nada, me limité a señalar un hecho. Supongo que tú conoces a Lizzie mejor que yo —dijo, maliciosamente, la muchacha. Darcy arrugó la frente, sin decir una palabra, lo que provocó que Caroline ensanchara aún más su sonrisa. —Bueno, fue un placer verte por estos lados. Que tengas una bonita semana —agregó la muchacha, levantándose y alejándose de él.

Darcy no comentó nada, pero se quedó mirando la escena. Con un gesto decidido, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a ellos.

—Lizzie, ¿quieres bailar? —Susurró en el oído de la joven, señalando a la pista, donde algunas parejas y un grupo de chicas bailaban animadamente al ritmo de la música cada vez más fuerte. Lizzie asintió, y con una sonrisa de disculpas dirigida a su amigo, lo siguió a la pista de baile.

Durante todo el resto de la noche, el comportamiento de Darcy extrañó a Lizzie. Mientras bailaban insistía en tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él, con un gesto posesivo muy raro en él; y cuando se dirigieron a su mesa a tomar algo, él la guió poniéndole una mano en la cintura. Darcy nunca era así con ella. Sí, siempre se había comportado como un caballero con ella, pero jamás había tenido una actitud tan posesiva.

—Fitz, quiero irme —murmuró ella después de un rato. Se sentía incómoda por la actitud de su novio, y no tenía ganas de quedarse ahí con él actuando de esa forma.

—Er… Está bien, yo también quiero irme —le contestó él, acercándose al mesón de la entrada para pagar su cuenta. La verdad era que agradecía que Lizzie le hubiera pedido que salieran, porque lo último que quería era seguir en el pub, especialmente después de los comentarios de Caroline. Cuando salieron del pub, el aire frío los golpeó en la cara, lo que fue refrescante después del calor que hacía adentro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que llegaron a la residencia de Lizzie. Ahí, la chica se separó del joven rápidamente.

—¿Todo bien, Lizzie? —Preguntó Darcy, mientras veía que la chica subía las escaleras de la entrada del edificio. Lizzie notó en la voz de su novio, que él no había querido hacerla sentir incómoda en el pub, aunque no sabía bien cuál era la razón de la actitud de Darcy.

Sin decir una palabra, se dio media vuelta y bajó de nuevo los escalones hasta su novio, rodeándole el cuello al joven con los brazos. Sorprendiendo al joven, lo besó cariñosamente, como si quisiera decirle que podía confiar en ella.

—Buenas noches —susurró, separándose de él y volviendo a subir los escalones hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>(1) En natación, es nadar de lado a lado (usualmente por el largo, de ahí su nombre).<p>

(2) Suelen ser pruebas cortas, de unas cinco preguntas, que valen un cierto porcentaje de la nota final. Generalmente, los profesores los hacen para ver si sus alumnos están entendiendo los textos o la materia.

(3) Las notas, en Inglaterra, se miden en una escala de cien. Sobre un 60 o 70 (depende del profesor o la universidad), es aprobado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? ¿Odian a Green? Yo también, es una de esas personas que disfrutan de hacer sentir mal al los demás. Siempre creído que ese tipo de personas son despreciables, especialmente cuando abusan de los más débiles.<em>

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos o alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina_


	8. Problemas

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 8: Problemas**

Caroline levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes con frustración. No quería leer una sola palabra más y estaba cansada de estudiar a los teóricos, que sólo repetían una y otra vez las mismas cosas. Lo que necesitaba era una gran taza de café para despejarse un rato. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que un joven de ojos verdes la estaba mirando desde la mesa del frente. Cuando él vio que había captado la atención de la chica, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo, querida —susurró con un hilo de voz, mientras señalaba las estanterías de la biblioteca con la cabeza. Caroline asintió, tomando sus cosas del escritorio que estaba usando para estudiar. Green empezó a pasearse por entre las estanterías, revisando los libros en ellas con aire distraído, mientras Caroline lo seguía extrañada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Siseó la chica, parándose junto a él. Él sacó un libro y lo examinó con aire despreocupado, mientras un chico paseaba por el otro lado de la estantería revisando los títulos.

—Simple: estoy disimulando —susurró él, dejando de nuevo el libro en la estantería y señalando al otro chico con la cabeza —. No hay que llamar la atención. Además, esto es la biblioteca, hay reglas.

Caroline arrugó la nariz, mirando al joven sin entender. No comprendía por qué Green insistía en crear tanto misterio, no era necesario en lo absoluto. Si él quería hablar con ella, lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar directamente al punto, y no divagar como un estúpido.

—¿Por qué tienes que disimular? Sólo estamos hablando —murmuró, provocando que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco. Esa chica no entendía nada de nada, él quería pasar desapercibido por si alguno de los amigos de Darcy estaba dando vueltas por la librería. —Por cierto, ¿qué quieres, Green? —Añadió la chica, con un mohín infantil.

Green se apoyó indolentemente en la estantería contraria, y levantó una ceja en dirección a Caroline, retándola a adivinar sus intenciones. Ella bufó, frustrada por ese extraño chico al que no entendía. Green no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar el bufido exasperado de la muchacha.

—Tranquila, Caroline —dijo, sonriéndole malévolamente a la muchacha —. Digamos que Darcy y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes, y que ahora he encontrado la forma perfecta de arreglarlas. —La joven volvió a mirarlo con cara de no entender nada. —Y me parece que tú podrías ayudarme.

—Ayudarte… ¿a qué? —Le preguntó ella, susurrando de la misma forma. Le parecía que estaba entendiendo a qué quería llegar el joven, aunque aún le faltaba un poco para entenderlo por completo. —¿Qué estás planeando, Green?

—Pues… Mi idea es separar a Lizzie y a Darcy —Caroline levantó las cejas, señalando que le estaba prestando atención —. Verás, hice una apuesta con unos amigos, cosas de la vida. Tengo que conseguir que Darcy y Lizzie terminen. Y tú los conoces mejor que yo, seguramente sabes qué puede hacerlos romper.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —Preguntó Caroline, cruzándose de brazos. La idea era muy tentadora, pero a ella no le serviría de nada, el que había apostado era él, no ella.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy parte de mis ganancias? —Inquirió él, pero sus palabras no hicieron mella en la chica. Una idea vino a la mente del muchacho en ese momento; Caroline no quería dinero, ya tenía todo el que pudiera querer, tendría que ofrecerle otra cosa. —Bueno, y por descontado, tendrás a Darcy solo y despechado. Creo que gozarás de una oportunidad de oro con él.

Caroline lo miró por unos instantes, arrugando la frente mientras balanceaba en su mente todo lo que el joven acababa de decirle. Desde que había entrado en la adolescencia, se había fijado en Fitzwilliam Darcy. Él era perfecto para ella; era guapo y de buena familia, exactamente como ella. Pero todo había salido mal; durante el último año él había elegido fijarse en esa chica ridícula. Caroline sabía que Lizzie no era para Darcy, y también sabía que ella era mucho más adecuada para él que Lizzie. La idea de Green sólo haría que las cosas volvieran a su curso normal.

—¿Qué dices, Caroline? —Green extendió su mano hacia la joven. Caroline se limitó a levantar una ceja, pensando por unos instantes acerca de todo el asunto. —¿Te unes al juego? —Insistió Green.

Caroline sonrió malévolamente y estrechó la mano que Green le tendía. La sonrisa burlona del joven se amplió mucho más al darse cuenta de que ella estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudarlo. Tenía la apuesta en la bolsa.

-o-

Lizzie bufó frustrada y se tiró hacia atrás en la silla, al mismo tiempo que Amanda golpeaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, soltando el lápiz que sostenía entre los dedos. Sobre el escritorio de una de las salas de estudio de la biblioteca (1) había muchísimos papeles desparramados; algunos contenían bocetos, otros diálogos inconexos y otras cosas sin demasiado sentido. Para el curso "Teoría de la Comunicación Social" les habían puesto como trabajo crear una fotonovela en la que se reflejaran ciertos axiomas de la comunicación que habían visto en clases (2), lo que podía parecer bastante fácil en teoría, pero había probado ser muy difícil en la práctica.. Las dos chicas llevaban buscando un tema para su fotonovela durante toda la tarde, y aún no lograban nada.

—¿Qué es de Thomas? —Preguntó Amanda, levantando la cabeza. —Tengo entendido que dijo que iba a venir, el trabajo también es suyo —añadió, con un tono agresivo que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba de las personas irresponsables, como su amigo.

—No sé qué pasa con él, no me contesta el teléfono —respondió Lizzie, encogiéndose de hombros y revisando su celular por enésima vez. Le había enviado un mensaje a su amigo anunciándole que estaban en la sala siete. Green le había asegurado a ambas que llegaría alrededor de las cinco para ayudarlas con el guión de la fotonovela, y ya eran más de las seis. Lizzie lo insultó para sus adentros, preguntándose dónde se habría metido su amigo. —No se me ha ocurrido nada. Estos axiomas son tan abstractos que no tengo ni idea de cómo representarlos.

—Yo tampoco. Pero tienen que ver con el código que se usa —dijo Amanda, tomando sus apuntes y revisando lo quela profesora había dicho acerca del tema —. Podríamos usar una situación con dos personas que usen códigos diferentes.

—¿Cómo una conversación entre dos personajes que no hablen el mismo idioma? —Inquirió Lizzie, levantando una ceja. Amanda se encogió de hombros y anotó la idea en uno de los papeles. —Olvídalo, es una idea muy poco original, y la profesora Rogers dijo que iba a evaluar la originalidad de todo el asunto.

—Quizás no es necesario que sean dos idiomas… podría ser que estuvieran hablando de un tema que sólo uno de los dos domina —dijo Amanda, revisando de nuevo sus notas, para ver si decían algo de eso —. Alguna afición en la que se use un determinado vocabulario y que no todo el mundo entienda.

En ese momento, la puerta de la pequeña salita de estudios se abrió bruscamente, y Green entró, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

—Lo siento, me atrasé un poco. ¡Menos mal que las encontré! —Les sonrió a sus amigas, que le dirigieron sendas miradas de reproche. —¿En qué van? —Agregó, sin amilanarse en lo absoluto por la mirada rabiosa de Amanda.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas, ligeramente indignadas ante la despreocupación de la que hacía gala el joven. Sin embargo, les quedaban pocos días para entregar el trabajo, y aún no habían empezado, por lo que se pusieron manos a la obra en ese momento, explicándole a Green lo poco que se les había ocurrido.

Después de un largo rato, lograron crear una historia que servía para sus propósitos. Lizzie soltó el lápiz con el que había estado bosquejando las ideas que se le habían ocurrido, y el lápiz rodó por toda la mesa, hasta que fue atajado por Amanda, quien estaba juntando las hojas con material útil.

—Relájate, Lizzie —se burló Amanda, viendo la cara de estrés de su amiga —. Al menos, ya tenemos parte del trabajo lista. Entonces, ¿quedamos mañana después de clases para hacer las fotos?

—Sí. Yo puedo editarlas para armar la fotonovela —se ofreció Green, como si estuviera intentando resarcirse por haber llegado tarde —. Soy bastante hábil con _photoshop_, y se me ocurren varias maneras de hacerla y que quede profesional.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca, que estaba casi vacía, ya que era prácticamente la hora del cierre. Lizzie miró su reloj de reojo, y se sorprendió al ver que ya era casi la hora de la cena en su residencia.

—Tengo que apurarme. Es casi la hora de la cena —dijo, acomodándose la bufanda y el gorrito de lana —. Nos vemos mañana, chicos —añadió, empezando a caminar en la dirección de la residencia.

—¡Adiós, Lizzie! —Exclamó Amanda, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia donde vivía. Green se quedó en los escalones de la biblioteca, antes de salir caminando tras Lizzie.

—Lizzie, ¡espérame! —Exclamó, llamando la atención de la joven, que se detuvo para darle tiempo de alcanzarla. —Te acompaño a tu residencia.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —le respondió ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, antes de recordar que su residencia le quedaba de camino a Green —. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó esta tarde? No sueles llegar atrasado a nada.

Green puso una expresión que Lizzie no alcanzó a descifrar, antes de devolverle una de sus habituales sonrisas encantadoras.

—Nada, simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo —respondió el joven, despreocupadamente. Su respuesta le pareció un poco extraña a Lizzie, como si el joven estuviera eludiendo el tema. Sin embargo, lo desestimó rápidamente; seguramente eran ideas suyas. —¿Cómo ha sido tu semana? No puedo creer la cantidad de cosas que nos han mandado todos los profesores, ¡es como si pensaran que no tenemos más clases que las suyas!

Lizzie rió ante ese comentario. La verdad era que Green tenía un poco de razón, los profesores les habían enviado una cantidad espantosa de textos que leer y analizar, por no mencionar dos o tres trabajos que tenían que hacer y dos pruebas que tenían la semana siguiente. Sólo con mirar su calendario a Lizzie le daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana de su pieza.

—Tienes razón. La verdad es que estoy agotada, los textos de "Formación y Desarrollo" eran horribles, me costó un mundo entenderlos. Y la profesora dijo que entraban en la prueba de la próxima semana —bufó Lizzie, pateando una piedrecita que se cruzó en su camino.

—Se me había olvidado lo de la prueba de la próxima semana —dijo Green, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano —. Me imagino que ya has empezado a hacer resúmenes y cosas así, ¿o me equivoco? —Añadió el muchacho, con tono burlón.

Lizzie se rió de nuevo, antes de golpearle el hombro a su amigo por su burla. Green se divertía molestándola por su dedicación al estudio, aunque sus bromas solían ser de lo más divertidas y no molestaban en absoluto a Lizzie, que tenía un gran sentido del humor.

—Idiota, claro que no he empezado todavía, aunque me leí todos los textos que entran —se quejó ella, devolviendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta —. Pero si quieres, te puedo explicar algunas cosas.

Green sonrió malévolamente, aprovechando que Lizzie había apartado la mirada. Era la oportunidad perfecta, sólo tendría que mover un poco los hilos para terminar de ejecutar su plan. Le encantaba cuando el universo se ponía de acuerdo para que las cosas salieran como él quería.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, cada vez que tenemos clases con ella me da muchos sueño y soy incapaz de prestar atención —dijo, con una sonrisa que destilaba inocencia—. ¿Cuándo podríamos juntarnos?

— ¿Te parece el martes en la tarde? Después de clases tengo entrenamiento de natación, pero quedo libre como a las seis —le contestó Lizzie, pensativa—. Podemos juntarnos en mi residencia hasta la hora de la cena, si no es inconveniente.

—No, claro que no. Gracias a ti por ser tan amable —respondió él, felicitándose mentalmente por el éxito que había tenido, esa chica se lo había puesto todo tan fácil.

* * *

><p>(1) Al menos en mi Universidad, las bibliotecas tienen unas pequeñas salitas, con una mesa y un pizarrón, para que los alumnos hagan sus sesiones de estudio grupal y todo eso.<p>

(2) Para esto, me basé en un curso de la facultad de Comunicaciones que tomé el semestre pasado. Y sí, eso de la fotonovela fue uno de los trabajos que tuvimos que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline no fue difícil de convencer, ¿no les parece? Ahora, hay que ver qué será capaz de planear nuestro "querido" Thomas. Ese tipo definitivamente tiene algo escondido bajo la manga, aunque no les pienso decir qué es. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. <em>

_Como siempre, les agradezco a los que leen, en especial a las que han dejado reviews o han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina_


	9. Te echo de menos

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 9: Te echo de menos**

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Darcy, mientras Lizzie enterraba las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lizzie se asintió, escondiendo la nariz en su gruesa bufanda, por el intenso frío que los rodeaba. —Bien, vamos pues.

Durante las últimas semanas, los dos jóvenes casi no habían tenido tiempo de verse, ocupados como estaban con sus estudios y todo lo que tenían que hacer para sus asignaturas. A Lizzie aún le faltaban dos pruebas la semana siguiente, pero prefirió salir el sábado en la noche con su novio. En las calles de Oxford había poca gente, probablemente debido al frío que sólo había aumentado en los últimos días, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado.

—Cada día parece que hace más frío —protestó Lizzie, mientras caminaban por las calles de adoquines —. Es horrible salir de la piscina con este clima y el pelo mojado; estoy segura de que tarde o temprano me resfriaré.

—Tienes razón, cada día agradezco más que mi residencia tenga calefacción central. Creo que podría morir de frío si no la tuviera —comentó Darcy, indicándole que doblara la esquina junto al edificio siguiente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Lizzie, si reconocer el camino que estaban siguiendo. No había tenido la oportunidad de pasear por esas callecitas, pero tenía que reconocer que le gustaban mucho, tenían un estilo muy original.

—Una sorpresa —contestó Darcy, sabiendo que la naturaleza impaciente de Lizzie la hacía odiar los misterios. Lizzie arrugó la nariz, divirtiendo a Darcy. —Es un lugar que encontramos el otro día con los chicos, después del examen. Te va a gustar, es muy acogedor.

Lizzie rodó los ojos, a Darcy siempre le iba a gustar hacerse el misterioso y ella no iba a ser quien lo cambiara. Sin decir una palabra, aferró el brazo de su novio, acercándose más a él.

—¿Pasa algo, Lizzie? —Preguntó él, sonriéndole. Lizzie levantó la barbilla, que tenía escondida tras su bufanda y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No, nada… Pero te echaba de menos —murmuró ella, poniéndose súbitamente roja —. Normalmente me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos a solas… Echo de menos hablar contigo de lo humano y lo dvino.

—Sí, yo también te extrañé un poco, Lizzie —contestó él, señalándole que iban a doblar de nuevo en la siguiente esquina —. Bueno, no sólo un poco… mucho —agregó, ante la mirada que le dirigió la joven. —Aquí es. — Dijo, apuntando a una puerta con vitrales de colores.

Los dos entraron al local, que era una cantina de varios años de antigüedad, que solía ser visitada por los alumnos de la Universidad, por sus bajos precios y excelente comida. Darcy había acertado con su descripción del lugar, era verdaderamente acogedor con sus mesas de madera sin pulir y los almohadones de colores en las sillas. En las paredes se podían ver la bandera con el escudo de la Universidad, así como varios banderines de los diversos equipos que representaban a la institución. En otra muralla, estaban colgadas las fotos de antiguas selecciones de la Universidad para distintos deportes, y entre ellos había varios mensajes escritos en los huecos vacíos de la pared. Con todo eso, el lugar también parecía ser limpio y tener un ambiente agradable, lo que era acentuado por el volumen de la música, que permitía conversar sin problemas.

—Me gusta este lugar —declaró Lizzie, mientras se quitaban los abrigos y se sentaban a una de las mesas —. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de él? Tiene calefacción —agregó, haciendo que Darcy se riera suavemente.

—Aquí preparan un pescado con papas fritas delicioso —dijo, sin siquiera mirar la tarjeta plastificada que estaba sobre la mesa —. ¿Te parece?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Lizzie, sonriendo sobre la tarjeta plástica que sostenía entre las manos. —Estoy muriendo por comer algo no-saludable, en la residencia es todo tan… sano. Supongo que está bien, pero después de un tiempo me aburre un poco.

—Tendremos que solucionar eso —se burló Darcy, levantando la mano para llamar la atención de uno de los dos meseros que estaban dando vueltas por ahí. Un joven alto, que debía ser apenas un par de años mayor que ellos, se les acercó sacando una libretita del bolsillo de su delantal. —Dos pescados con papas fritas, y dos coca-colas, por favor —dijo Darcy rápidamente. El mozo anotó el pedido en su libretita y se fue a atender a un grupo de chicos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos empezar a hablar. A eso vinimos, ¿o no? —Preguntó Lizzie, jugueteando con el servilletero que estaba sobre la mesa. —¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos de fútbol? Thomas me dijo el otro día que han sido muy duros.

Darcy tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para reprimir los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente con la mención de ese desagradable joven. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada para no molestar a Lizzie.

—Sí, es verdad. El otro día llegué tan agotado a la residencia que no podía moverme y Gavin tuvo que arrastrarme al comedor a la hora de la cena —le contó, provocando las risas de su novia, quien se imaginaba la escena con pelos y señales —. ¿Qué cuentas tú?

—¿Te acuerdas que te conté acerca de Amanda, una de mis compañeras? —Preguntó Lizzie, mientras Darcy levantaba la mirada intentando recordar de quién estaba hablando. —Cara de niña buena, anteojos, toca la batería… —agregó ella, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡Ah, claro que la recuerdo! —Dijo Darcy, sonriéndole de vuelta. —¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Hace unos días me habló de algunos de sus amigos, que también tocan varios instrumentos, y se le ocurrió que podíamos empezar una banda aquí. No tengo ni idea de en qué minuto piensan hacerlo, pero me parece una gran idea.

—Si necesitan un bajista, sabes dónde buscar —fue la escueta respuesta de Darcy, al mismo tiempo que el mozo les ponía las bebidas sobre la mesa. Lizzie le sonrió a su novio, sabía que él la apoyaría sin lugar a dudas, aunque no se lo dijera con todas las letras; había algo en la forma en la que actuaba que le decía que él siempre la apoyaría.

—Claro que sí, aunque me parece que ya hay uno… —le contestó ella, pensativa —. Bueno, quedamos en ponernos de acuerdo alguno de estos días, para buscar un lugar para ensayar y ver si funcionamos juntos. Además de tus clases, y tus entrenamientos, ¿has hecho algo interesante?

—Pues, la verdad me he dedicado a caminar por Oxford en los pocos ratos libres que tengo; más que nada cuando tengo que caminar entre mis clases y los entrenamientos. Es una ciudad muy bonita. Me metí por una de las callecitas chicas y terminé en un antiguo monasterio que ahora es una videoteca —contestó él, sacando su celular para mostrarle las fotos a su novia —. Me encanta la arquitectura de la ciudad, esa mezcla de lo nuevo y lo antiguo…

—Wow, es precioso —dijo ella, tomando el teléfono de las manos de su novio y pasando las fotos con el dedo mientras las examinaba atentamente —. Un día deberías llevarme a ver todo esto, yo nunca encuentro esas joyitas.

—Eso es porque eres impaciente y miras sin observar —le contestó él, divirtiéndose con la mueca infantil de la chica —. No te enojes, Lizzie, es un error bastante común y fácil de superar. Trata de fijarte en los detalles.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil de hacer —protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos —. Pero podríamos salir a caminar un día, y tú me muestras como ver los edificios y esas cosas que te gustan.

—Trato hecho, apenas mejore el clima o no tengamos nada que hacer, te pasaré a buscar y recorreremos Oxford juntos —dijo el muchacho. En ese momento llegó el mozo con sus platos, que tenían un olor delicioso, que abría aún más el apetito de Lizzie.

Mientras comían, los dos siguieron su conversación, poniéndose al día acerca de las respectivas familias. Georgiana solía escribirle a su hermano largos mails contándole acerca de sus experiencias en Meryton.

—Me alegro que Georgiana sea amiga de Kitty, Dios sabe que esa chica necesita una amiga con dos dedos de frente —comentó Lizzie, a raíz de una de las historias que Darcy le había contado acerca de su hermana —. A propósito, Lydia me mandó un mensaje que anuncia que Henry dijo su primera palabra.

La conversación siguió así durante un largo rato, los dos extrañaban esas largas conversaciones en las que hablaban de todo, o esos momentos de silencio en los que sus miradas se lo decían todo. Sus clases, los entrenamientos y sus nuevos amigos, los habían separado un poco, pero en el fondo los dos seguían siendo los mismos y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

—Tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo —dijo Darcy, mientras los dos salían del local al aire frío del exterior —. Podríamos hacer una escapada a Londres el próximo fin de semana, para ver a Jane y a Bingley.

—Sería divertido —contestó Lizzie, ligeramente ilusionada por la perspectiva de ver a su hermana —. Extraño a Jane, aunque hablo con ella casi todos los días, no es lo mismo que tenerla conmigo.

—Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo hablo con Georgie casi todos los días, o le escribo un mail cuando no puedo llamarla, pero aún así siento que hay mil cosas que necesito decirle a la cara. Me encantaría que estuviera aquí y mostrarle los edificios, las bibliotecas, los parques y todo lo que hay por aquí —murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia la residencia de Lizzie.

—Creo que le gustaría mucho todo esto —contestó Lizzie, sonriendo. Miró su reloj, y sintió como el corazón se le detenía al ver que le quedaban sólo diez minutos para llegar. —¡Fitz! ¡Estoy atrasada! —Exclamó, echando a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Darcy empezó a correr tras ella, que parecía un caballo desbocado en plena carrera. Menos mal que el lugar al que la había invitado no quedaba demasiado lejos, porque Lizzie logró llegar a la puerta de su residencia justo cuando la estaban cerrando. Se despidió de su novio con un rápido movimiento de la mano y se asomó a la ventana para ver cómo él hacía lo mismo y desaparecía por las calles oscuras. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Lizzie subió los seis pisos que faltaban para su dormitorio, y entró a su dormitorio. Rhiannon estaba ahí, ocupada en pintar una obra de arte con sus acuarelas.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —Preguntó al ver entrar a su compañera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Supongo que tu cita estuvo bien.

—Muy bien, de hecho —contestó Lizzie, tirándose de espaldas en su cama, sin quitarse el abrigo ni la bufanda —. Creo que todo va a estar bien entre nosotros. Las cosas no van a cambiar — murmuró, más para sí misma que para su amiga. Rhiannon puso los ojos en blanco, mientras colgaba la acuarela en la pared, ayudada de unos ganchos para la ropa —. ¡Qué bonita! — comentó Lizzie al verla más detenidamente. Rhiannon se bajó de la silla, examinando la posición de su cuadro, con aire experto.

—Gracias, es una de las antiguas abadías de Oxford —contestó la chica, que había desaparecido de su vista y estaba limpiando sus pinceles en el baño —. Estuve dibujándolas toda la tarde, son preciosas —agregó, entrando de nuevo a la pieza y dejando sus cosas en el escritorio —. No sé tú, pero estoy muy cansada y quiero irme a dormir, Lizzie.

—Está bien, yo también quiero dormir. Me espera una semana terrible —respondió Lizzie, tomando su pijama y entrando al baño para ponérselo.

-o-

El camarero les sirvió la cuarta ronda de cervezas al grupo de chicos que, como casi todos los fines de semana, estaban en el pub _The Cave_. Thomas Green había insistido en invitarlos a una cuarta ronda, para celebrar la victoria de su equipo de fútbol.

—¡Hay que celebrar esto! —Exclamó el arrogante joven, levantando su botella con un gesto triunfal. Su amigo Jackson chocó su botella con la suya y le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Cómo vas con nuestro jueguito? —Le preguntó a Green, provocando una sonrisa de superioridad por parte de su amigo. —¿Has avanzado en algo?

—Más o menos, pero te puedo asegurar que durante la semana verás cómo lo logro —aseguró Green, con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba —. Entonces te tocará a ti pagar las cervezas —agregó, dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Una de las chicas de la pista de baile llamó su atención; Caroline Bingley estaba ahí, moviendo las caderas provocativamente mientras bailaba con sus amigas al centro de la pista. Green se sonrió y dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella para invitarla a bailar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró ella en su oído, después de que rodearle el cuello con los brazos, mientras ambos se movían provocativamente al ritmo de la música.

—Ya tengo una excusa para estar en el dormitorio de Lizzie. Voy a ir el martes en la noche a repasar para un examen —le explicó él, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios —. Después del entrenamiento de Lizzie en la piscina.

—Me parece que estaré en el gimnasio a la misma hora, podría meterme en los camarines y mandarle un mensaje a Fitzwilliam con el celular de Lizzie, para que la vaya a ver esa tarde —se le ocurrió a Caroline, haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara de Green se ampliara aún más.

—Tienes buenas ideas, querida.—la felicitó, haciéndola girar y atrayéndola hacia él con un movimiento de la muñeca, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música —.Me gusta como piensas —añadió, provocando una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de la muchacha.

* * *

><p><em>Como bien han señalado muchas de ustedes en sus reviews, Green es verdaderamente detestable; y ahora arrastró a Caroline a sus maldades. ¿Qué pensarán hacer esos dos? Nada bueno, eso se los puedo decir.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a los que leen la historia, en especial a los que dejan reviews, o agregan la historia a sus favoritos/alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	10. Cuando todo se desmorona

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 10: Cuando todo se desmorona**

Lizzie remetió su pelo mojado en el gorrito de lana que llevaba. Acababa de salir de un largo entrenamiento en la piscina y el frío del exterior parecía haber roto el record de las semanas anteriores. Lo último que quería era enfermarse antes de la semana siguiente, ya que si uno faltaba a una sola prueba en el semestre, tenía que dar una recuperativa (1) después del examen final, y todos los alumnos de años anteriores coincidían que esa prueba era mucho más difícil que cualquier otra. Una gota de lluvia le golpeó la nariz, obligándola a caminar más rápido.

—Demonios, ¡justo lo que me faltaba! —Masculló entre dientes mientras enfilaba a su residencia. Había quedado en juntarse esa tarde con Thomas para repasar para la prueba del día siguiente, y la verdad se estaba empezando a arrepentir de ello, pero no podía echarse atrás después de prometerle a su amigo que le ayudaría. Logró entrar a la residencia antes de que empezara a llover más fuerte. —¡Hola, señora Leed! —Saludó al ama de llaves que, como siempre, estaba en su escritorio a la entrada de la residencia.

—Buenas tardes, Lizzie. ¿Te atrapó la lluvia? —Le preguntó la mujer, mirando con desaprobación los bajos de los pantalones de Lizzie, que estaban completamente empapados. Lizzie se limitó a sonreírle como una niña pillada en falta.

—Un poco, pero no se preocupe, me cambiaré enseguida —contestó Lizzie, subiendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Tomó una muda de ropa seca de su clóset y entró al pequeño baño que compartía con Rhiannon. Unos minutos después salió de ahí secándose el pelo con una toalla, que tiró descuidadamente sobre su cama, antes de sentarse en su escritorio a buscar sus libros. Estaba en eso cuando Rhiannon entró a la pieza, seguida por Green.

—Lizzie, tienes visita —anunció, riendo. Green entró tras ella y se sentó sobre una de las camas —. No quiero molestarlos, voy a sacar mis cosas y me voy —agregó Rhiannon, tomando unos libros de su escritorio y desapareciendo por la puerta. Lizzie sonrió y sacó los apuntes de su bolsón.

—¿Empezamos? —Preguntó, sentándose en el suelo de su pieza. Green la imitó, tratando de ver los apuntes que Lizzie tenía en su regazo. Caroline le había enviado un mensaje unas horas atrás diciéndole la hora a la que había citado a Darcy a la residencia de Lizzie, tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con sus acciones, porque de ellas dependía que su plan funcionara. Ojalá Darcy siguiera siendo tan puntual como en los viejos tiempos del internado.

—¿Qué es lo más importante? ¿Lo que tengo que saber sí o sí para la prueba? —Preguntó Green, señalando las dos páginas de apuntes que había traído. —Creo que mis apuntes no están muy completos —agregó, haciendo reír a la muchacha, sus apuntes eran un par de líneas aderezadas con algunas flechas y subrayados. Lizzie suspiró y empezó a explicarle todo lo que el profesor había dicho en clases.

-o-

Darcy acababa de abrir uno de sus libros para ponerse a estudiar, cuando tu teléfono empezó a sonar con la alarma de mensaje. Gavin, que estaba sobre su cama con un grueso tomo de Anatomía entre las manos, le dirigió una mirada de odio. En las últimas semanas Darcy había aprendido que a su compañero no le gustaban los ruidos extraños cuando estaba estudiando.

—Lo siento —murmuró, con una sonrisa de disculpas. Gavin se limitó a arrugar la frente y volver la mirada a su libro.

"_Por qué no vienes a verme esta tarde? Como a las seis y media." _Decía el mensaje que le había enviado Lizzie. Darcy se apresuró en contestarle que no tenía problemas en ir a verla, y volvió a sus estudios. Tenía un bonito examen de "Historia del Derecho" la semana siguiente, y el profesor había decidido que entrarían todos los textos que habían leído desde el comienzo de las clases.

"Será casi como el examen final, aunque no tiene el mismo peso en su nota final (2)", había dicho el profesor, provocando una ola de suspiros y maldiciones susurradas entre sus alumnos. Incluso Susan, la responsable y organizada genio, había bufado de frustración al oír eso. Y por eso, Darcy estaba estudiando como nunca había estudiado en su vida. Después de tantas horas de estudio, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a ver a Lizzie por un rato.

—¿Quieres una galleta? —La voz de Gavin interrumpió sus pensamientos y se encontró con el joven tendiéndole una caja de galletas de jengibre que le había enviado su madre. —Hace bien comer algo de azúcar en los descansos de estudio —agregó, sacando una galleta de la caja e indicándole a Darcy que lo imitara.

— ¿Ya terminaste de estudiar? —Preguntó Darcy, aceptando la oferta de galletas que le estaba haciendo su compañero.

—No exactamente, pero ya no puedo estudiar nada más por hoy —respondió Gavin, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara —. Y si voy a ser un ocioso, me niego a ser un ocioso solitario — agregó, tomando otra galleta de la caja.

—Buena idea —acotó Darcy, revisando su reloj. Eran más de las seis, y había quedado en ir a ver a Lizzie a las seis y media. Murmuró una disculpa y tomó su chaqueta del colgador de detrás de la puerta, antes de salir apresuradamente.

La señora Jordan estaba en la entrada, ocupada en uno de sus tejidos interminables. Darcy murmuró una despedida, que la mujer contestó con un asentimiento de la cabeza. El joven salió al frío exterior, donde estaba lloviendo suavemente. Darcy arrugó la frente ante eso y se acomodó la capucha sobre el pelo mientras caminaba hacia la residencia de Lizzie.

-o-

Lizzie y Green ya llevaban un buen tiempo estudiando para la prueba, y parecía que aún les faltaba un buen rato para terminar. Sin embargo, Green estaba entendiendo todo y eso era la razón para haberse juntado a estudiar, por lo que Lizzie estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma.

—¿No te parece que hagamos una pausa? Hemos estudiado por… —dijo el joven, mirando su reloj de reojo —, casi dos horas.

—Tienes razón, deberíamos parar —le dio la razón Lizzie, cerrando su cuaderno y dejándolo a un lado —. No es saludable estudiar tanto.

Lizzie sacó una tableta de chocolate de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y abrió el envoltorio, tendiéndosela a Green con una sonrisa. El joven rompió una esquina, sonriéndole a su vez y acercándose a ella. Lizzie se removió, un poco inquieta por la mirada del joven.

—¿Qué pasa, Thomas? —Dijo, pero el joven puso una mano en su cintura. —¿Qué estás…? —No alcanzó a terminar de protestar porque Thomas apretó sus labios sobre los de ella.

-o-

Después de saludar a la señora Leed, Darcy subió hacia la pieza de Lizzie. Al igual que la mayoría de los novios, amigos y familiares de las demás residentes, solía ir bastante seguido y las mujeres que regían el lugar lo conocían bastante bien. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Lizzie, que estaba entreabierta y la empujó.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para la escena que se encontró al abrir la puerta de la pieza de su novia: Green estaba inclinado sobre ella, con las manos en la cintura de la chica y besándola. Darcy se quedó helado al ver eso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Lizzie sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Pero ahí estaba, besando a alguien que ella sabía que él no soportaba. Cuando Green sintió que la puerta se abría, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Darcy, mirándolos furiosamente. Lizzie también lo vio, y se quedó quieta, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Exclamó Darcy, lleno de rabia. Lizzie nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera después de que ella le dijera que lo odiaba. —Ahórrate las explicaciones, Lizzie, creo que vi lo suficiente —agregó amargamente al ver que la chica trataba de explicarse.

Green se paró, con una sonrisita insolente, que le sentó muy mal a Darcy, mientras Lizzie seguía sin decir nada. Se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirando a Darcy con esos ojos oscuros que él tanto había querido. Green lo miró, sin dejar esa sonrisa burlona. Sin poder contenerse, Darcy le pegó un puñetazo al joven que tenía al frente, tirándolo al suelo. El chico volvió a pararse, golpeándolo de vuelta con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de juntar, pero Darcy le devolvió el golpe con aún más fuerza, haciendo que él se golpeara con el borde de la cama.

—¡Deja que te explique! —Gritó Lizzie, que por fin había logrado recuperar el habla, mientras Darcy se daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación. Lizzie lo siguió, frustrada. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero no sabía cómo empezar. Él no parecía estar dispuesto a escucharla. Darcy se detuvo al final del pasillo, observándola con odio contenido.

—¿Para qué? —Le espetó, claramente enfadado. Lizzie se quedó helada ante el desprecio que se escuchaba en la voz del joven. —Tengo ojos, vi muy claramente lo que tenía que ver. No necesito que me digas nada… No quiero volver a hablar contigo, Lizzie. No quiero volver a saber de ti.

—Darcy… —murmuró ella con un hilo de voz. Sus enormes ojos oscuros estaban muy abiertos y la mirada de tristeza en ellos hizo que Darcy dudara un momento acerca de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. La imagen de Lizzie y Green besándose volvió a asaltarlo y la rabia volvió a él. Con la mejor mirada de desdén que pudo poner, se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

Lizzie se quedó como petrificada en el pasillo, aún sentía la mirada desdeñosa de Darcy sobre ella. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando los dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, la había mirado así. Cuando logró moverse de nuevo, se dirigió a su pieza. Green estaba ahí, mojándose la cara en el baño. Tenía un feo corte sobre le mejilla, y uno de sus ojos empezaba a ponerse morado.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu noviecito? —Dijo, con sorna, a ver entrar a Lizzie a la pieza. —No debería haberse alterado de esa forma, solo fue un besito… —agregó, sarcástico, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

Al escuchar la ironía en el tono del joven, la personalidad de Lizzie volvió de golpe. Con los ojos echando chispas, levantó la cabeza orgullosamente. Nadie se metía con Darcy y salía bien parado. Sin decir una palabra, levantó la mano y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara. El joven se tambaleó, más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza de Lizzie, y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerme daño? Eres sólo una chica… —dijo, sonriendo como si hubiera logrado algo —, ¿y sabes qué más? Yo gané —agregó, tomando sus cosas del suelo y saliendo de la pieza con una sonrisa malévola —. Nos vemos mañana, querida.

Él salió de la pieza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Lizzie muy enfadada tras de él. Al escuchar el portazo que dio el joven, Lizzie exclamó una sarta de insultos, que cualquier persona habría considerado impropias de una señorita, y lanzó el primer libro que encontró sobre su escritorio contra la puerta. Tras escuchar el golpe seco del libro contra la puerta, la chica se desmoronó en el suelo.

Rhiannon golpeó la puerta con suavidad y asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Había escuchado ruidos y había visto como Darcy salía de la residencia muy alterado. Imaginándose lo que podía haber pasado, había subido las escaleras a toda velocidad, cruzándose con Thomas Green en las escaleras. Le había llamado la atención que el joven lucía un corte en la ceja y un ojo medio morado, lo que sólo la había preocupado más.

—Lizzie, ¿estás bien? —Murmuró, al ver que Lizzie estaba llorando. —¿No quieres hablar de esto? —Añadió, acercándose a su amiga y rodeándola con un brazo. Lizzie negó con la cabeza, llorando en silencio.

—No, no quiero hablar ahora —murmuró, secándose las lágrimas a manotazos y parándose bruscamente —No voy a bajar a comer… no tengo hambre, Rhi —agregó, intentando aparentar algo de calma.

—Está bien —susurró Rhiannon, viendo que su amiga quería estar sola.

* * *

><p>(1) En donde estudio, si faltas a una prueba tienes que presentar un certificado médico y los profesores te dan la posibilidad de hacer una prueba recuperativa al final del semestre. Por cierto, no es muy buena idea hacerla, ya que los profesores se descargan en esas pruebas.<p>

(2) En la universidad las notas suelen ser ponderadas. Por ejemplo, el examen final de un ramo vale el 40% de tu nota final, mientras que el promedio de los controles valen un 20%.

* * *

><p><em>*Muselina corre de las lectoras y se esconde tras un árbol*. No me odien, queridas, así se supone que tiene que ser la historia. Pero ya verán lo que tengo preparado para los próximos, y espero sinceramente que no me odien mucho por hacerle esto a Lizzie y a Darcy.<em>

_Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y a quienes la agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	11. Ruinas

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 11: Ruinas**

Darcy salió de la residencia de Lizzie, furioso por lo que había sucedido, y caminó sin rumbo por las calles de Oxford. Aún no podía entender por qué Lizzie le había hecho algo así. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se sentó en una banqueta y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. El año anterior, él y Lizzie se llevaban fatal, pero ninguna de las cosas hirientes que ella le había dicho en más de una ocasión, lo había herido de esa forma.

Se restregó la cara con las manos, colérico. Él sabía que Green no era de fiar, pero no se esperaba que Lizzie cayera de esa forma en sus redes, estaba seguro de que ella era más inteligente. En ese momento casi sentía que la odiaba, quería odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo. Bufó exasperado, sin saber qué hacer a continuación; no quería volver a su residencia, necesitaba estar solo un rato. Unas gotas le golpearon la nuca, haciendo que Darcy maldijera su suerte en voz alta.

Poco a poco, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, mojando al joven que caminaba buscando un lugar para sentarse y poder pensar. Aunque quizás pensar no era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, necesitaba olvidarse de todo. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con que estaba frente a un bar, de los muchos que había en Oxford. Quizás el destino lo había llevado a ese lugar y sería una tontería ignorarlo.

Entró al lugar, sin ser consciente de que alguien lo seguía desde que había salido de la residencia de Lizzie. Había poca gente, lo que se explicaba con el hecho de que estuvieran a principios de la semana. Sin mirar a nadie, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo y esperó que el mozo se acercara a él.

—Tres botellas de cerveza, por favor —murmuró, cuando el chico se le acercó a preguntarle su orden. El joven murmuró algo, sorprendido por lo que le había pedido el chico. Darcy se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y el mozo se dijo que si alguien necesitaba alcohol en su sangre era ese muchacho.

Después de que el mozo puso las botellas frente a él, Darcy tomó la primera y bebió la mitad de un sorbo. El líquido amargo bajó por su garganta, refrescándolo. Agradeció mentalmente por la bebida, que hizo que el mal sabor de boca desapareciera momentáneamente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, bebió el resto de la cerveza, maldiciendo al mundo por lo que había sucedido.

Odiaba a Lizzie por hacerlo sentirse así, la odiaba como nunca se habría imaginado odiarla. Aunque cuando recordaba la mirada en los ojos de Lizzie, sentía un leve impulso de volver a la residencia y escuchar lo que ella tuviera qué decir.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya vi lo suficiente —se dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de la segunda botella —. Ahora, sólo necesito tiempo para olvidarme de ella… —volvió a decirse, intentando convencerse de que era verdad.

Una voz femenina, curiosamente melosa, llamó su atención y una mano de mujer se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres, Caroline? —Resopló, evidentemente enojado. Quería estar solo, no quería que nadie viera su miseria, mucho menos ella. Caroline ignoró el tono hostil en la voz de Darcy y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo seductoramente.

—Nada especial, pero pareces alterado… ¿Peleaste con Lizzie? —Le preguntó la joven, usando el tono de voz más dulce que pudo, como si pudiera engañar a alguien con eso.

—No es asunto tuyo —replicó él, con el mismo tono agresivo que había usado antes. Sin mirar a la joven que estaba delante de él, dio un nuevo sorbo a la botella que tenía en las manos.

—Ay, no seas así, Fitzwilliam —dijo ella, endulzando su voz, intentando llamar la atención del joven —. Si quieres, puedo hacer algo para animarte —agregó con un tono sugestivo, levantándose de su asiento y sentándose junto a él.

Darcy la miró, irritado y dio un nuevo sorbo a su botella. Caroline rodeó los hombros del joven con una de sus manos, y apoyó la otra en el pecho del chico, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa.

—Vete a la mierda, Caroline —gruñó Darcy, apartándola con un empujón poco delicado. No quería ser cuidadoso con la joven. Aún no estaba tan ebrio como para caer en las estúpidas insinuaciones de Caroline, aunque planeaba estarlo.

Caroline lo miró, bastante sorprendida por la brusquedad con la que él la había tratado. Darcy nunca había sido así, cada vez que la había rechazado lo había hecho con delicadeza, sin insultarla. Alcanzó a preguntarse si acaso habría hecho mal en aliarse con Green para separarlo de Lizzie, pero el pensamiento desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Quizás tendría que esperar un poco más. Sin decir nada más, Caroline se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Darcy no le dirigió la mirada y se limitó a pedirle al mozo otro trago. Ahora necesitaba algo más fuerte que la cerveza.

-o-

Lizzie durmió poco y nada esa noche; las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa tarde la invadían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No podía tolerar ver esa mirada de desprecio en los ojos de Darcy, que siempre le habían parecido tan cálidos y acogedores. Se dio media vuelta en la cama, y sintió como la alarma del despertador sonaba con fuerza en la habitación. Lizzie masculló una sarta de insultos, que podrían haber estado dirigidos a Green, Darcy o al despertado, y se incorporó en su cama. Con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a Rhiannon, se dirigió al baño con algo de ropa entre las manos.

El agua caliente del baño pareció devolverle en algo la tranquilidad perdida, y cuando salió del baño Lizzie ya se sentía de nuevo como ella misma. Rhiannon le dirigió una sonrisa alegre, antes de introducirse en el baño, y Lizzie le agradeció en silencio el que no dijera nada. Decidió bajar a desayunar sola, aprovechando que a esa hora no habría mucha gente en el comedor. Después de forzarse a tragar algo de comida, volvió a subir para buscar sus cosas e irse.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Lizzie? —Le preguntó Rhiannon, que estaba guardando sus libros en su mochila, mientras peinaba sus largos rizos con una peineta de dientes anchos.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza, antes de volver a desaparecer por la puerta. No había dejado de llover desde la noche anterior y hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, pero a Lizzie le dio igual. Mientras caminaba, Lizzie recordó que tenía prueba ese día. Se le había olvidado por completo, con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Maldiciendo, sacó sus apuntes y trató de repasar. Aunque le doliera, la vida seguía y ella tenía que actuar como siempre lo había hecho.

-o-

Gavin se desperezó en su cama, estirando los brazos todo lo que le permitía el estrecho mueble. Miró a la cama del lado, y se dio cuenta de que su compañero había llegado en algún momento de la noche, pero no se había molestado en desvestirse, sino que se había tirado sobre la cama aún vestido. Se rascó la cabeza al ver que Darcy ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos. Eso no era normal en él. Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y vio como Darcy trataba de incorporarse sobre la cama.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía el estómago débil. Reconoció la pieza como su dormitorio en la residencia, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sintió como su compañero de pieza se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama. Apenas se hubo sentado, su estómago comenzó a revolverse y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Gavin lo siguió, ayudándolo a inclinarse sobre el excusado para vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Cuando dejó de vomitar, Darcy se dejó caer junto a la pared, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche, Darcy? —Le preguntó con curiosidad, levantando una ceja tras sus anteojos. —Nunca te había visto con resaca.

—No estoy con resaca, Moran —le respondió Darcy, hostilmente. El dolor parecía estar taladrándole la frente. —¿Y serías tan amable de hablar más despacio? Me duele la cabeza.

—Eso es una resaca, aquí y en la China, amigo. No trates de mentirme, mi padre tiene un bar en Limerick y más de una vez he tenido que tratar con esto —bromeó Gavin, tomando el vaso que usaban para lavarse los dientes y enjuagándolo. Lo llenó y se lo pasó a Darcy. —Vamos, necesitas hidratarte. Tienes que beber bastante a lo largo del día, agua, de preferencia —agregó, con un tono burlón que hizo que Darcy rodara los ojos.

Darcy bebió el contenido del vaso de un trago y lanzó un gruñido que podía ser interpretado como un "gracias". Gavin le sonrió burlonamente y lo dejó solo en el baño. Darcy volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las piernas, maldiciendo al alcohol y a su estúpida idea de la noche anterior. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Se incorporó pesadamente, aferrándose del lavamanos. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos y el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su barbilla. Darcy masculló una serie de maldiciones e insultos, y decidió abrir la llave de la ducha. Se sentía asquerosamente sucio por haber dormido con la misma ropa que había usado todo el día anterior.

-o-

Al llegar a la sala de clases, Lizzie ocupó su puesto habitual junto a Amanda, quien había llegado muy temprano. Amanda tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver las ojeras en la cara de su amiga, y el terrible aspecto general que presentaba, pero Lizzie desestimó el asunto con un encogimiento de hombros y un "te lo cuento después". Las dudas de Amanda se acrecentaron al ver que Thomas se sentaba con otro grupo, después de dirigirle a Lizzie una mirada socarrona. Lizzie evitó los ojos del joven escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Lizzie, ¿está todo bien? —Le susurró Amanda a su amiga, que no pareció darse por aludida frente a la pregunta y estaba mirando al pizarrón en blanco, con la expresión perdida. —¿Pasó algo con Thomas ayer?

Por suerte para ella, la profesora llegó rápidamente y la atención de Amanda se vio rápidamente desviada para concentrarse en su prueba. Lizzie agradeció en silencio por eso, y se concentró en la hoja que tenía frente a ella.

-o-

Después de tomar un vaso de jugo de tomate al desayuno (sugerencia de Gavin), junto con algo de comida, Darcy se sentía mucho mejor. Recitando una retahíla de insultos, salió a la calle aferrando su bolso. O'Sullivan salió tras él, alcanzándolo rápidamente.

—¿Te sientes bien, Darcy? —Le preguntó John, fijándose en las ojeras de su amigo. —Cuando llegaste anoche estabas en un estado terrible, casi no pude subirte a tu pieza, entre Gavin y yo, tuvimos que arrastrarte por las escaleras. Espero que no te hayan quedado moretones en las piernas, creo que te pegamos mucho.

"Eso explica muchas cosas", pensó Darcy, frunciendo el ceño. Así se explicaba el haber llegado a su cama y no recordarlo en lo absoluto.

—Gracias —masculló Dracy entre dientes, a lo que O'Sullivan le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No es necesario —contestó, bromeando —. Es parte del código masculino: nunca dejes que tu amigo duerma en la puerta de su casa.

Darcy no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar eso, divertido por la actitud relajada de su amigo.

—Creo que no voy a volver a beber en mi vida —bufó, haciendo que O'Sullivan soltara una risotada.

—Eso decimos todos. Cuando murió mi madre bebí tanto que no me acordaba ni de cómo me llamaba —comentó, con un tono de voz súbitamente amargo —. Pensé que mi padre iba a matarme cuando llegué mi casa, pero en vez de eso sacó una botella de whisky y nos la bebimos juntos. "Si eres lo suficientemente mayor como para beber, lo haremos bien, como debe hacerse". Después de eso juré que nunca más iba a beber ni una gota de alcohol, aunque cada vez que los Shamrocks ganan se me olvida —agregó, sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —Preguntó Darcy, llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Dieciséis —respondió él, riendo. Darcy le sonrió, agradecido de que su amigo hubiera hecho que se olvidara de Lizzie por un momento.

Susan los estaba esperando afuera de la facultad, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el moretón en la cara de su amigo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó? —Le preguntó, bastante preocupada por eso, sumado a las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos.

—Nada que valga la pena explicarles por el momento —fue la escueta respuesta de Darcy, que dejó sorprendida a Susan. Sin embargo, ella optó por no comentar nada, y entrar con sus amigos a la sala de clases.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que confesar que algo en mi retorcido interior se divirtió escribiendo la parte de Darcy con resaca. Yo no suelo beber, y jamás he estado verdaderamente ebria, al nivel de no acordarme de lo que hice la noche anterior, pero creo que a veces es buena idea, siempre y cuando no lo transformes en un hábito. Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Me alegra que no me odien tanto, después del capítulo anterior me esperaba tener que defenderme de unos buenos tomatazos.<em>

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen la histora, especialmente a quienes dejan reviews o agregan la historia a sus alertas o favoritos; y por supuesto, gracias a los lectores en las sombras. Aunque no lo demuestren, sé que están ahí._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
><em>


	12. Palabras no dichas

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 12: Palabras no dichas**

Había pasado casi una semana desde lo sucedido. Una semana en la que Lizzie no había sabido nada de Darcy, ya que Anne le había retirado la palabra después de hablar con su prima. Eso había herido mucho a Lizzie, quien nunca había pensado que su amiga creería algo así de ella. Lizzie llevaba una semana refugiándose en sus estudios y en sus entrenamientos para no tener que pensar en lo sucedido.

Rhiannon arrugó la nariz al ver a su amiga con la cabeza enterrada en un libro. Sabía perfectamente lo que ésta estaba tratando de hacer, esconderse en su trabajo para no pensar.

—Lizzie, esto no te hace bien —dijo, acercándose a su amiga y apoyando una mano en su hombro —. Tienes que salir, hacer algo.

—No estoy de humor —resopló Lizzie, enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos —. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es quedarme aquí y repasar para la prueba de mañana.

Rhiannon masculló algo, cerrando de golpe el libro que Lizzie tenía entre sus manos y señalando el título con un dedo acusador.

—No seas mentirosa —le espetó a su amiga, que seguía sentada frente a su escritorio —. Tuviste pruebas de todos tus ramos la semana pasada, ningún profesor hace dos pruebas tan seguidas. No trates de engañarme —agregó, golpeando la mesa con el libro de Lizzie, lo que hizo que la chica pegara un respingo, sorprendida por el brillo irritado en los ojos de su compañera.

—Está bien —se rindió Lizzie, dejando caer los brazos sobre sus piernas —. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Rhiannon se paró junto a la ventana, pensativa. El voluble clima británico estaba haciendo de las suyas, y en los últimos días no había llovido, aunque seguía haciendo bastante frio. Rhiannon balanceó las diversas alternativas que tenía a su disposición, antes de sugerirle a Lizzie que salieran a correr por el parque.

—No es mala idea. Además, hay que aprovechar estos días en los que no llueve —dijo la chica, defendiendo su idea, ante la mirada indecisa de Lizzie —. No sabemos cuándo va a empezar a llover de nuevo.

Lizzie suspiró, mirando el cielo nublado. Quizás Rhiannon tenía razón, y lo que necesitaba era un poco de aire puro para oxigenar su cabeza y empezar a pensar en frio. Sin decir una palabra, asintió y se levantó para sacar algo de ropa deportiva de su clóset, ignorando la mirada triunfal de Rhiannon.

-o-

—Darcy, ¿serías tan amable de dejar de gruñir como un león enjaulado? —Bufó Gavin, cerrando su libro con un golpe seco —. Estoy tratando de leer —Darcy no contestó, si no que volvió a caminar de lado a lado de la pieza, mascullando maldiciones en voz baja.

Gavin suspiró y dejó su libro sobre su mesita de noche, mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Darcy llevaba una semana actuando de forma muy extraña; se ponía a tocar el bajo sin la menor provocación y se quedaba horas de horas mirando una página en blanco, sentado a su escritorio.

—A ver, ¿serías tan amable de decirme que mierda te pasa? —Le dijo Gavin calmadamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Darcy.

Darcy lo encaró, imitando la postura de los brazos de su amigo. En el tiempo que llevaba como compañero del chico irlandés, había aprendido un par de cosas acerca del carácter de éste: en primer lugar, el chico era muy directo y no eludía los temas de los que quería hablar, y en segundo lugar, Gavin nunca se alteraba, sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor. Con un bufido, se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio.

—No sé qué más puedo contarte —le dijo Darcy, levantando las cejas —. Terminé con Lizzie, supongo que estoy en el período de duelo o algo así.

—Genial — replicó su amigo, con sarcasmo—. Ahora, ¿es necesario que estés viviendo tu período de duelo aquí, en el mismo lugar que estoy usando para leer? Deberías canalizar tu rabia de forma más constructiva, _en otra parte_ —Darcy lo miró interrogativamente al escuchar eso, aunque agradecía que su amigo no fuera delicado con él.

— ¿Y qué sugieres tú? —Preguntó socarronamente, mientras dejaba una pila de cuadernos a un lado de su escritorio.

—No sé, anda a golpear paredes de piedra, o algo así —respondió su amigo, con el mismo tono burlón —. Pero no aquí.

Darcy levantó las cejas y se levantó de la silla, tras sacar sus cosas de deporte del clóset se metió en el baño. Gavin esbozó una sonrisa, y volvió a tomar su libro, para finalmente poder leer tranquilo. Cuando su compañero de pieza salió del baño, usando ropa de deporte, Gavin se limitó a levantar las cejas, antes de volver rápidamente a su lectura.

Darcy salió de la residencia, mirando el cielo nublado. Sacó su reproductor mp3 de su bolsillo, se puso los audífonos y empezó a trotar. Poco a poco fue agarrando el ritmo del trote, mientras se acercaba a uno de los parques de la ciudad. Corría mecánicamente, sin pensar en nada, sólo dejaba que sus piernas se movieran y lo llevaran a alguna parte que ni él mismo conocía. Corría como si con eso fuera a alejarse del recuerdo de Lizzie y de cómo la había querido. Corría como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si fuera lo único que le mantenía vivo.

-o-

Después de unos minutos, Lizzie se había separado de su amiga por varios metros. Ninguna de las dos era una gran deportista, pero Lizzie estaba más en forma que su amiga y la sobrepasó sin problemas mientras ambas hacían una carrera.

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, y miró hacia atrás buscando a su amiga. Rhiannon no estaba dentro de su campo de visión, por lo que decidió esperarla un momento mientras estiraba un poco. En eso estaba cuando una figura encapuchada al igual que ella pasó a su lado y la empujó.

—Lo siento —dijo la figura, deteniéndose. El corazón de Lizzie dio un vuelco al oír esa voz tan conocida para ella. Darcy se dio vuelta, y se quedó mirándola sin decir una palabra. —¿Tú? —Agregó al reconocerla, con la voz tan cargada de desprecio que hirió a Lizzie.

—Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte… —murmuró ella, mientras Darcy estaba parado frente a ella sin moverse.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada de lo que hablar —bufó él, dándose media vuelta y echando a correr en la dirección desde la que había venido la chica. Lizzie soltó una palabrota, sin saber qué hacer, y empezó a correr tras él.

Darcy se dio cuenta de que Lizzie lo seguía, y con eso empezó a correr más rápidamente. No quería escuchar sus excusas, no quería saber nada más de ella. Lizzie había decidido traicionar su confianza, no se merecía que él le dirigiera la palabra. Lizzie, aún corriendo atrás del joven, maldecía con fuerzas a su escaso entrenamiento en el trote. En cosa de minutos, perdió de vista a Darcy, quien era mucho mejor corredor que ella. Sin embargo, Lizzie no dejó de correr, aunque sabía que no tenía ni una remota posibilidad de alcanzarlo.

—Lizzie, ¡por fin te alcanzo! —Exclamó Rhiannon, que por fin había llegado a donde estaba su amiga. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Añadió, preocupada por el aspecto de Lizzie, que dejaba bastante que desear.

Lizzie no contestó, sino que salió corriendo en la dirección por la que había corrido en un principio. Rhiannon rodó los ojos y salió corriendo tras su amiga, sin mucho éxito. Lizzie estaba enfrascada en una carrera frenética y ciega, sin preocuparse por nada, y Rhiannon no podía correr así.

"¡Bah! Ya volverá sola", se dijo y dio media vuelta para volver a la residencia. Intuía que Lizzie necesitaba estar sola en esos momentos, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podía haberla hecho reaccionar de esa forma. "¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?", se preguntó mirando las nubes, que empezaban a amenazar con algo de lluvia en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por su parte, Lizzie no se detuvo hasta haber corrido muchos metros. En su desenfrenada carrera atravesó el parque y llegó a una calle que no conocía, y siguió corriendo por las calles de adoquines. Necesitaba liberar esa impotencia que la inundaba por completo y la hacía querer llorar como si tuviera cuatro años. La imagen de su padre vino a su mente, y ella recordó como él la consolaba cada vez que ella lo necesitaba. Le hacía tanta falta, le hubiera gustado tenerlo cerca para que él escuchara lo que había pasado y la tranquilizara con palmaditas en su cabeza.

"Papá, te necesito tanto", pensó, sentándose en una banqueta e ignorando la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre ella.

-o-

Darcy corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. Aunque no le gustaba en lo absoluto, ver a Lizzie lo había afectado más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Se apoyó en un farol para recuperar el aliento, aún pensando lo que le había dicho a la chica. Quizás se había equivocado al tratarla así, Georgiana se lo había dicho cuando él la había llamado para contarle lo que había pasado.

"_No seas cabezota, Fitz"_, las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su mente, _"por lo que sabes,_ _todo podría ser un malentendido." _Darcy dudaba que lo que había visto hubiera sido un malentendido, pero no había querido discutir con su hermana. Se limitó a decirle que lo pensaría, y colgó sin más.

Por otra parte, su prima Anne había decidido quedarse junto a él, y Darcy se lo agradecía enormemente. La chica se había pasado la última semana intentando animar a su primo, contándole chistes y mostrándole sus trabajo. En un principio, a Gavin no le había caído muy bien, pero después de unos días los dos se habían hecho amigos. Levantó la vista y se fijó en que estaba empezando a llover. Debería volver a la residencia, no quería mojarse demasiado.

-o-

Rhiannon miró por la ventana, afuera había empezado a diluviar un rato atrás y Lizzie aún no volvía. Declaró mentalmente que si Lizzie no aparecía en los próximos quince minutos, iría a buscarla ella misma. No bien hubo decidido eso, Lizzie atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio, completamente mojada.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Lizzie, estás bien? —Exclamó, preocupada por su amiga. —¡Dúchate inmediatamente! Yo te buscaré algo de ropa seca, si no te cambias rápido te vas a enfermar —ordenó, empujando a Lizzie dentro del baño antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Una vez que Lizzie salió del baño, Rhiannon volvió a su aspecto de dictadora y le ordenó a su amiga que bajara a cenar. Ella misma se preocupó de servirle algo de sopa de cebollas, junto con un gran plato de pasta y un pequeño _pudding_. Lizzie miró su bandeja con desánimo, no se sentía con apetito como para comer todo eso.

—Vas a comértelo, quieras o no —declaró Rhiannon, obstinada. Lizzie se dio cuenta de que la chica no iba a cejar en su idea, y que no habría logrado nada con resistirse. Sin decir una palabra, metió su cuchara en la sopa y empezó a tomársela con avidez. —Así me gusta —agregó Rhiannon, sonriendo satisfecha.

Un grupo de chicas pasó al lado de la mesa en la que estaban las dos, y Lizzie sintió como una mirada se clavaba en ella. Se dio vuelta para ver que quien la miraba era Anne de Bourgh, y vio el desprecio en la mirada de la chica, lo que hizo que volviera la mirada a su plato.

—No debería haber bajado… —musitó, dolida por la actitud de su amiga. Aunque tenía razón para actuar así, era la prima de

—Ignórala —fue la respuesta de Rhiannon, intentando animar a su amiga —. Ya se le pasará.

-o-

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste despejar la mente? —Preguntó Gavin, al ver entrar a su amigo en su habitación. Darcy sólo le contestó con un gruñido y se encerró en el baño con un portazo. Unos minutos después, Darcy salió del baño, aparentemente más calmado.

—Todo bien. Se me aclararon algunas cosas —contestó escuetamente, mientras se sentaba en su cama y se sacaba las zapatillas —. Gracias por la sugerencia

—Cuando gustes —fue la respuesta de su amigo, volviendo la vista a su libro.

* * *

><p><em>Y Darcy no quiere escuchar las explicaciones de Lizzie. ¡Qué tonto se pone! Pero hay que recordar que él es un joven orgulloso e impulsivo, tiende a actuar según lo que siente en ese momento y en esta parte aún se siente herido por la "traición" de Lizzie. ¿Logrará sobreponerse?<em>

_Como siempre, no puedo dejar de lado a quienes me han entregado su apoyo en forma de lindos reviews o agregando este fic a sus favoritos/alertas, ¡muchas gracias!_

_¡__Hasta el próximo capítulo _

_Muselina_


	13. De verdades y mentiras

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 13: De verdades y mentiras**

Al día siguiente del incidente del parque, Lizzie amaneció con jaqueca y la nariz ligeramente congestionada, además de una tos seca que angustiaba a quien la oyera. Pero a ella nunca le había gustado mucho faltar a clases, y sólo se tomó una aspirina antes de salir de la residencia para ir a sus clases. Sin embargo, cuando volvió esa tarde a la residencia, no se sentía mejor. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y aún sentía la cabeza como si estuviera hinchada. Rhiannon arrugó la frente al ver que su amiga parecía estar enferma, y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

—¡Dios santo, Lizzie! —Exclamó, retirando la mano bruscamente. —¡Estás ardiendo! Tienes que ir ahora mismo a la enfermería.

—No es nada, seguro que mañana estaré bien —murmuró ella, desestimando las preocupaciones de su amiga —. No te preocupes.

Rhiannon, sin embargo, no le creyó en lo absoluto y tras insistir un buen rato, logró que Lizzie accediera a bajar a la pequeña enfermería de la residencia. Una mujer maternal y regordeta estaba a disposición de las chicas para malestares menores y las trasladaba a un hospital cuando veía que se trataba de casos más graves.

—¿Qué pasa, queridas? —Les preguntó al verlas entrar. Rhiannon obligó a Lizzie a sentarse en la camilla, antes de encarar a la enfermera.

—Ella se siente mal, ayer salió a correr en la lluvia, y seguramente estaba con las defensas bajas —empezó a explicarle a la buena mujer —. Creo que tiene algo de fiebre, y es demasiado obstinada como para asumir que se siente mal.

Lizzie rodó los ojos al oír las palabras de su amiga, pero no dijo nada. Sentía las extremidades débiles, y la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar. La enfermera se acercó a ella y comenzó a examinarla, poniendo especial énfasis en los ojos de la chica. Después, tomó un termómetro y le indicó a Lizzie que se lo pusiera bajo el brazo.

—Tienes fiebre, 102º (1) —dijo la enfermera, registrando uno de los botiquines que colgaba de la pared —. Tómate algunas de estas, una en la mañana y otra en la tarde, y quédate en tu pieza bien abrigada por dos o tres días. Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor. Y no te preocupes por tus clases, te daré un certificado para disculpar tu ausencia.

—Gracias —masculló Lizzie, aceptando la cajita que le estaba entregando la mujer de mala gana. Sintió una ligera picazón en la nariz, y estornudó sonoramente mientras subía de nuevo a su pieza con Rhiannon.

— ¡Jesús! —Exclamó su amiga, imitando el tono de voz de la señora Leed, y las dos estallaron en carcajadas —. Bueno, mañana te quedarás aquí y descansarás, como dijo la enfermera —agregó Rhiannon, con una leve sonrisa triunfal. Lizzie se limitó a sacarle la lengua infantilmente mientras entraba a su pieza y se deslizaba en su cama. —Te traeré algo de comida, ya sabes, "enfermo que come no muere" —añadió la chica, saliendo nuevamente de la pieza.

-o-

—¡Detenla, Darcy! —Exclamó el entrenador desde un lado de la cancha, mientras veía como su equipo entrenaba para su siguiente partido. —¡Bien hecho, chico! Ahora, ¡tírasela a Peters!

Darcy siguió las instrucciones que le daba el hombre y pateó la pelota con fuerza hacia un chico rubio que corría unos metros más allá. Peters logró atajar la pelota y esquivó a dos miembros del equipo contrario, antes de patear la pelota en dirección a otro chico, quien corrió hacia el arco y pateó la pelota hacia el arco con todas sus fuerzas. El arquero se lanzó sobre ella y la detuvo.

—¡Mejor suerte para la próxima! —Dejó escapar con tono burlón, uno de los chicos del equipo contrario, quienes eran los del equipo de reserva. Darcy giró la cabeza para ver quién era el payaso, y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Green. Cada día ese animal le caía peor, y eso que no pensaba que fuera posible.

Sin decir nada, Darcy apretó los labios y volvió a concentrarse en el juego. El arquero lanzó la pelota en dirección a Green, y Darcy saltó y la interceptó con un cabezazo. Otro de los chicos de su equipo la recibió, y echó a correr de nuevo hacia el arco. Darcy lo imitó, esquivando a los miembros del otro equipo que se cruzaban en su camino. Vio de reojo como el otro chico era rodeado por dos jugadores del otro equipo y buscaba una forma de librarse de ellos. Al ver a Darcy solo, le lanzó la pelota con una fuerte patada, Darcy la detuvo con un pie y corrió un poco hacia el arco, pero fue interceptado por otros dos chicos, a los que evitó sin problemas. Cuando calculó que estaba a una distancia decente del arco, pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

El arquero intentó detenerla, sin éxito y la pelota golpeó la red con fuerza. Un par de minutos después, el chico que arbitraba tocó el silbato.

—¡Vengan aquí, chicos! —Los llamó el entrenador, antes de que ellos pudieran bajar a las duchas. —Falta poco para que comience la temporada, y tengo que decir que este es uno de los mejores equipos que Oxford ha visto en años. Confió que este año lograremos la Copa Universitaria —les dijo a los jóvenes que lo rodeaban, sudorosos y cansados por el ejercicio —. ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! Ahora, ¡a las duchas!

-o-

A pesar del consejo de la enfermera, Lizzie se quedó en su pieza por el resto de la semana, metida en su cama. Rhiannon se estaba empezando a aburrir de la actitud de su amiga, que parecía preferir sentir pena por ella misma antes que levantarse y enfrentar sus problemas. Pero, por suerte para ella, no era la única que estaba cansada de su amiga.

Al cuarto día después de que la enfermera auscultara a Lizzie, una chica pelirroja entró súbitamente a la residencia y subió las escaleras hasta el sexto piso. Sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, entró a la pieza seis C impetuosamente.

Lizzie estaba adentro, sentada sobre su cama y leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista al escuchar que alguien entraba a su pieza sin muchas consideraciones.

—¡Elizabeth Bennet! —Vociferó Amanda McLeod, con las mejillas tan rojas que hacían juego con su pelo. —¿Serías tan amable de dejar de sufrir por un rato y empezar a actuar como un ser humano racional? Sí, tu novio terminó contigo, pero no es lo peor que te podría pasar. ¡Deja de sentir pena por ti y pararte de una vez por todas! Eres mejor que eso.

Amanda le soltó esa perorata a su amiga, que se quedó sentada en su cama, mirándola fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Amanda era capaz de gritar con esa fuerza y con tanto carácter.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —fue lo único que dijo, aferrando la frazada que tenía alrededor.

—No, claro que no es fácil, pero si te quedas aquí sentada y sintiendo lástima por ti —replicó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos —. Levántate y cámbiate de ropa, tengo algo que creo que te animará.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Lizzie, sintiéndose picada en su curiosidad. Casi instintivamente, la chica deslizó la frazada por sus hombros y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Es una sorpresa, si te lo digo no tiene gracia —repuso Amanda, esbozando una leve sonrisa, la primera que se asomaba a su rostro durante la tarde —. ¡Apúrate, mujer! Es importante.

Lizzie se levantó de su cama y sacó algo de ropa de su clóset, mientras Amanda se sentaba en su cama, examinando la habitación con ojo clínico. Se veía que Lizzie no se había preocupado demasiado por el orden mientras había estado en cama. Su amiga se introdujo en el baño, después de murmurar algo parecido a "siéntete como en casa", y otra chica entró a la pieza.

—Hola, soy Rhiannon, la compañera de Lizzie —la saludó, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre uno de los escritorios que estaban contra la pared.

—Er… Hola, soy Amanda, una de sus compañeras de la Universidad —contestó Amanda, examinando a la chica que estaba delante de ella —. Vine a ver a Lizzie y a que respire un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Lograste que se levantara? —La interrogó Rhiannon, alzando las cejas. —Te ganaste mi más sincero respeto —agregó, al ver el asentimiento de la chica y la cama vacía de Lizzie sobre la que estaba sentada.

—Sí, creo que encontré algo que la va a distraer del tema de Darcy —contestó Amanda, acomodándose en la cama, aparentemente, Lizzie se estaba tomando su tiempo —. ¿Cómo ha estado estos días? Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien, pero no le resultaba muy bien, ¿sabes?

—Me lo imagino, ha estado muy desanimada —replicó Rhiannon, al mismo tiempo que Lizzie salía del baño con una toalla en la mano.

—Bien, estoy lista. — Masculló resignadamente, tirando la toalla sobre su cama y tomando la chaqueta que estaba sobre el respaldo de su silla. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. — Fue la respuesta de su amiga, tomándola del brazo y saliendo con ella de la residencia. —Pero creo que te va a gustar. — Añadió con una sonrisa brillante mientras caminaban.

-o-

Las dos chicas entraron en uno de los muchos pubs que había por todo Oxford, el cual estaba bastante lleno, ya que era viernes por la noche. Mientras ellas intentaban moverse entre los jóvenes que abarrotaban el lugar, Amanda levantaba la cabeza, buscando a alguien.

—¡Ahí están! —Exclamó, después de unos minutos y tomó a Lizzie del brazo para arrastrarla a una de las mesas que estaban contra la pared del local. En ella estaba sentado un grupo de cinco jóvenes, que examinaron atentamente a Lizzie mientras Amanda los saludaba alegremente. —Lizzie, ellos son unos amigos del colegio: Marie, Edward, Richard, Olivia y Christopher.

—Er… Hola… —los saludó Lizzie, dubitativa. Los cinco chicos le devolvieron una sonrisa amable y les dejaron espacio para que las dos se sentaran con ellos.

—¿Ustedes dijeron que nos hacía falta una cantante? Mi amiga Lizzie, aquí presente, tiene una bonita voz y mucha experiencia como cantante —soltó Amanda, súbitamente, sorprendiendo a su amiga —. Lizzie —agregó, dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado —, ¿te parecería tocar alguna vez con nosotros?

—Claro — contestó Lizzie, sonriendo —, bueno, sólo si ustedes también quieren tocar conmigo —añadió apresuradamente.

—Si eres tan buena como dice Amanda, estaremos felices de entres en la banda —le dijo el chico que se llamaba Edward —. ¿Alguna vez has tocado en alguna banda?

Lizzie les contó acerca de "Spotless Mind", y las muchas tocatas que habían hecho en los dos últimos años, las canciones que más le habían gustado y la relación cercana entre los miembros del grupo. Los amigos de Amanda asentían a las palabras de Lizzie, dejando en claro que le estaban prestando atención. Después, ellos le contaron a su vez de sus experiencias como banda; Amanda era la baterista, Edward el bajista, Christopher tocaba el teclado y cualquier otro instrumento que fuese necesario, mientras que Olivia era la guitarrista.

—De todas maneras necesitamos una segunda guitarra —dijo la chica, señalando a Lizzie —. Se escucha mucho mejor con dos guitarras, y ni Richard ni Marie saben tocarla.

De hecho, Richard y Marie no tocaban ningún instrumento, sino que ayudaban a sus amigos en los detalles de producción. Al parecer, Richard tenía mucho talento a la hora de encontrar lugares donde tocar, y Marie era una estupenda sonidista.

—Bueno, yo estoy viviendo aquí con unos tíos. Ellos nos van a prestar su garaje para practicar, no es lo mejor del mundo, pero es algo —ofreció Christopher, después de presentar a toda la banda —. ¿Cuándo puedes venir para probarte?

—¿Les parece mañana? Es sábado y podremos estar toda la tarde —los interrumpió bruscamente Olivia, quien estaba revisando un calendario en tu celular.

—Este… ¡claro! ¿Por qué no? —Accedió Lizzie, viendo la mirada inquisitiva de la chica dirigida a ella.

Los demás también accedieron, y un rato más tarde, Lizzie se dirigió a la barra a buscar bebidas para Amanda y ella. Mientras esperaba su pedido junto al mesón, una conversación llamó su atención, y no pudo evitar escucharla con atención.

—Bueno, ¿te sirvió de algo nuestro jueguito? —Preguntó una voz de hombre, que a Lizzie se le hizo muy familiar. Su curiosidad natural hizo acto de presencia y se movió en dirección a las voces que se escuchaban —. Vamos, no te hagas la niña buena, ¿cayó nuestro querido Darcy en tus redes?

—No —contestó una voz femenina, que Lizzie reconoció como la de Caroline Bingley. Se acercó más para seguir escuchando la conversación, intentando pasar desapercibida. —Y a ti, ¿de qué te sirvió este "juego"?

—Sólo voy a decir que conseguí una bonita suma de dinero, y que Darcy sufra por haber hecho que me expulsaran —contestó el otro, con tanto resentimiento en la voz que hizo que Lizzie se estremeciera. Un joven que estaba entre ella y los que hablaban se movió, y Lizzie vio quien hablaba: Thomas Green. Por un segundo se quedó helada, pero una rabia helada la invadió y se acercó a él.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! —Le espetó Lizzie, sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar, Caroline desapareció convenientemente. —Yo pensaba que eras mi amigo, y que te caía bien, nunca pensé que me ibas a usar de esa forma —agregó, sombríamente —. ¡Espero que estés contento! —Bufó, quitándole el vaso de cerveza que el joven tenía en la mano y lanzándoselo a la cara.

—¿Qué hiciste, estúpida? —Siseó él, agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

—Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo —respondió Lizzie, soltándose de su agarre con un brusco movimiento y pegándole un puñetazo con fuerza en la nariz, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del joven.

Green se limpió la bebida como pudo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción: su plan había dado mejores resultados de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>(1) Grados Fahrenheit, no Celsius. 102º Fahrenheit equivalen a 38,9º Celsius, aproximadamente. O sea, una fiebre leve.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Y Lizzie sacó las garras! Por supesto que nuestra heroína favorita no iba a echarse a morir así como así. Ella va a luchar por recuperar lo que es suyo, y no se va a rendir. Supongo que echaron de menos a Darcy, quien casi no apareció en este capítulo. Ya lo verán, este fic está centrado tanto en Darcy como en Lizzie, así que veremos como va el proceso de ambos.<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia, y a los que han dejado reviews y agregado esta historia a sus alertas/favoritos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	14. Buena opinión

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 14: Buena opinión**

A la mañana siguiente, Lizzie le dio a su compañera un recuento de la conversación que había escuchado en el pub. Rhiannon soltó una carcajada al escuchar como Lizzie había bañado en cerveza al joven

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó Rhiannon, después de escuchar la historia completa. Lizzie se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama recién hecha.

—No sé, Darcy no quiere saber de mí —respondió, tomando un cojín y abrazándolo —. Pero sé que tengo que decírselo. Él tiene derecho a saberlo.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿cómo vas a hacerlo si él no quiere hablar contigo? —Le preguntó la práctica Rhiannon.

—No sé, tengo que encontrar una forma de que m escuche. Un megáfono podría ser útil —bromeó Lizzie, haciendo que su amiga se riera sonoramente. Al menos Lizzie había recuperado su sentido del humor. —Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, quedé con los amigos de Amanda para probarme hoy.

—¡Qué te vaya bien! —Sonrió Rhiannon, mientras Lizzie tomaba sus cosas. —Yo tengo que juntarme con unos compañeros a

"Hay algo que me sigue molestando; Darcy mencionó a un tal Jimmy Stevens, y Green dijo que Darcy había hecho que lo expulsaran. ¿Estarán relacionados?", se preguntó Lizzie mientras tomaba su guitarra y el amplificador del suelo. "No puedo evitar pensar que sí lo están, pero no sé cómo puedo averiguarlo."

-o-

Los amigos de Amanda fueron muy amables con Lizzie durante el ensayo. Como era la primera vez que tocaba con ellos, la chica cometió varios errores al tocar y cantar, que ellos pasaron por alto, sabiendo que con el tiempo mejorarían. Además, su garganta no se había recuperado por completo después de su enfermedad.

—Llevas un buen tiempo sin cantar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Olivia cuando se detuvieron para descansar, tendiéndole una lata de bebida.

—Bueno, sí… y acabo de salir de un resfriado —contestó Lizzie, aceptando la lata. Olivia le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, comprensiva. —Entonces, ¿me aceptan? —Inquirió Lizzie, nerviosa. Esperaba que la aceptaran en la banda, llevaba meses deseando tocar con alguien.

—Bueno, eres lo mejor que hemos encontrado hasta el momento —señaló Edward, tomando una lata de la mesa —. Y Richard, tan eficiente como siempre, nos consiguió una tocata dentro de dos semanas en _The Cave_. Necesitamos urgentemente una cantante.

—Lo que quiere decir que te quedas —añadió Christopher, que acababa de volver al garage donde estaban ensayando con una fuente de papas fritas en las manos —. Mi amigo no es muy directo para decir las cosas, tendrás que acostumbrarte. Te pasaré las letras de las canciones que queremos tocar, y necesito que me digas cuanto antes si crees que no vas a poder llegar a algunas notas. Y deberías cuidarte la garganta antes de la tocata, en los ensayos da lo mismo, pero no podemos tenerte desafinando en el escenario.

—Está bien… —murmuró Lizzie, sintiéndose ligeramente apabullada por la atención que le estaban prestando todos —. Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad —agregó, sonriéndoles alegremente.

—De nada, si fueras mala ya te habríamos echado a patadas de aquí —contestó secamente Olivia, tomando un puñado de papas fritas de la fuente.

-o-

Darcy estaba paseando con O'Sullivan y Susan por la ciudad. Los dos habían notado a su amigo muy deprimido por las últimas semanas y lo habían invitado a conocer una tienda de música que se había abierto en una callecita llena de cafés y tiendas modernas. En un principio Darcy no había estado muy convencido de ello, pero los dos le habían insistido durante un buen rato para que les hiciera compañía.

—El otro día encontré unos vinilos buenísimos —le dijo Susan, mientras caminaban hacia la tienda —. Es un poco más allá, pero hay una…

Darcy no escuchó el resto de la oración de su amiga, porque mirando las guitarras que estaban en la vitrina de una tienda de instrumentos. Se veía que eran de buena calidad, y entró para probar una de ellas. El dependiente de la tienda lo atendió amablemente, explicándole las diferencias entre los modelos y nombrándole a famosos cantantes que habían usado esos modelos.

—Gracias, no quiero tomar una decisión ahora, pero vendré otro día —dijo Darcy para quitárselo de encima, antes de salir de nuevo a la callecita. Le molestaba cuando la gente trataba de forzarlo a hacer algo. Recordaba el lugar que Susan le había señalado y enfiló hacia ahí rápidamente. Sin embargo, algo lo obligó a detenerse; una figura menuda que estaba parada unos metros delante de él. Una figura menuda que se parecía mucho a Lizzie.

Lizzie también lo vio, y detuvo su camino, sin poder creer que se había encontrado con él en el lugar menos esperado. Ignorando a su amiga, caminó apresuradamente hacia la alta figura que estaba fuera de la tienda.

Antes de que Darcy pudiera reaccionar y entrar a la tienda, Lizzie lo tomó del brazo con firmeza. Darcy se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada determinada de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó, conjurando todo el desprecio que fue capaz. Lizzie se limitó a apretar los labios frente al desdén que el joven le demostraba.

—Anoche estuve en un pub… y escuché algo que creo que debes saber —le respondió ella, con su característica determinación —. Al parecer, lo de Green fue parte de un plan suyo para ganar una apuesta. Estaba coludido con Car…

—Y supongo que tú no tuviste nada que ver, con ese mensaje que me mandaste, diciéndome que te fuera a ver —respondió él, apretando los labios. Lizzie lo miró extrañada, sin saber de qué estaba hablando el joven.

—¿Mensaje? ¡Yo no te mandé ningún mensaje! —Protestó Lizzie, luego de unos segundos, soltando el brazo de Darcy por la sorpresa que le había causado esa información.

—No mientas, no te queda bien, tú nunca has sido mentirosa —replicó Darcy, con un dejo de desdén. Lizzie se paró al frente de él, impidiéndole la entrada a la tienda.

—Exacto, yo nunca he sido una mentirosa, y lo sabes perfectamente —le dijo ella, muy seriamente —. En cambio, tú te equivocas al juzgar a la gente, y ahora te equivocas conmigo —añadió, empujándolo para volver con Amanda. Darcy la detuvo con un comentario que le heló la sangre.

—Y tú sabes que cuando una persona pierde mi buena opinión, la pierde para siempre —declaró él a su vez, antes de entrar nuevamente a la tienda de discos.

Lizzie le dedicó una mirada de rabia, y se dio media vuelta. "Por mí, puedes irte a la mierda, tú y tu buena opinión", pensó indignada. Tomó la guitarra y el amplificador de las manos de Amanda y se alejó caminando rápidamente.

-o-

Darcy no les dio ninguna explicación a sus amigos de por qué se había demorado tanto en volver con ellos, y ellos entendieron que lo mejor era no preguntarle nada. Sin embargo, después de un rato el humor de Darcy mejoró bastante, y los tres pasaron una tarde muy agradable.

—La novia de uno de mis amigos toca en una banda, y van a tocar en _The Cave_ en dos semanas. ¿Les parece ir a verlos? —Sugirió O'Sullivan, mientras tomaban un café en uno de los salones de té que quedaban por ahí cerca.

—Sí, claro, puede ser entretenido —se apuntó Susan, mientras examinaba distraídamente las compras de Darcy; una serie de vinilos de Bob Dylan y The Rolling Stones —. ¿Qué dices tú, Darcy?

—Que puede ser una buena idea, yo voy si ustedes van —musitó Darcy, pensando que tenía que buscar todas las formas posibles de distraerse y no pensar en Lizzie.

-o-

Lizzie estaba sentada sobre su cama, terminando de responder las preguntas de una guía de lectura que le habían enviado de tarea, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Estiró una mano para tomarlo, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era el nombre de Georgiana el que brillaba en la pantalla. No había hablado con ella y estaba segura de que la chica estaría furiosa con ella.

—¿Aló? —Contestó, extrañada. — ¿Pasa algo, Georgie?

—Supe lo que pasó con mi hermano, lamento no haberte llamado antes —escuchó la voz de la muchacha desde el otro lado de la línea —. Sabes que mi hermano es un cabezota y todo eso, pero ya se le pasará.

—Espera, ¿tú no crees que yo sea una bruja mentirosa? —Preguntó Lizzie, abriendo los ojos como platos al oír eso de parte de su amiga, al menos alguien confiaba en ella —. Porque tu hermano me dejó muy claro que eso es lo que piensa de mí.

—Bueno, tengo que reconocer que al principio me enojé un poco, pero reflexioné acerca de eso —le explicó Georgiana, con el tono serio que usaba cuando quería parecer mayor —. Tú no eres así, Lizzie. No serías capaz de hacerle algo así a mi hermano por nada en el mundo.

—Al menos alguien cree eso —bufó Lizzie, apoyándose en su almohada. Una súbita inspiración llegó a ella. —Georgie, tengo que hacerte una pregunta acerca del colegio donde estaba Darcy. Supongo que sabes quién es Thomas Green, pero ¿tienes idea de quién es Jimmy Stevens? —Escuchó como Georgiana reprimía un gritito al otro lado de la línea. —¿Qué pasa?

—Jimmy fue la causa de que Darcy dejara ese colegio —explicó Georgiana, con la voz grave —. O al menos, eso es lo que dice él. Cuando le pregunté por él, me contó que se trataba de un chico que fue víctima de bullying por parte de varios chicos de ese colegio, especialmente Thomas Green —Lizzie se mordió los labios, escuchando la historia atentamente —. Mi hermano trató de detenerlos muchas veces, pero él no podía acompañarlo todo el tiempo. Bueno, este… Jimmy intentó suicidarse en el colegio, unas semanas después de una broma cruel que le hizo Thomas Green, acompañado de su grupito. Cuando sus padres fueron a buscarlo al colegio, Darcy se atrevió a acusar a Green de haber llevado a Jimmy hasta ese extremo.

—¿En serio? —Murmuró Lizzie, con el corazón en un puño. —¿Qué hicieron después?

—Bueno, los directores del colegio hicieron la investigación pertinente, y expulsaron a Green después de que varios otros alumnos acusaran a Green de ser un matón —dijo Georgiana, con un tono que le dejaba claro a Lizzie que ahí había algo más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Darcy se fue del colegio? — Preguntó Lizzie, que estaba muy interesada en lo que estaba escuchando. —Digo, echaron a Green, eso debería haber terminado con el asunto.

—Lo que pasa es que los amiguitos de Green siguieron molestando a los chicos menores. Mi hermano trataba de defenderlos, pero ellos eran más y en una ocasión lo golpearon entre todos. Cuando mi hermano trató de denunciarlos al colegio, no le hicieron caso, y él decidió que no quería saber nada más de ese colegio. Se fue diciendo que no se podía hacer nada contra esas situaciones si no se atacaba el problema a fondo —le explicó Georgie, dejando a Lizzie con la boca abierta.

—Dios mío… —murmuró Lizzie, después de escuchar la historia. Ahora entendía por qué Darcy desconfiaba de Thomas, y se insultaba mentalmente por no haberle preguntado sus razones. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría caído en ese estúpido juego. —No puedo creer que fui tan tonta. Tengo que hablar con él.

—Lizzie, todo lo de ustedes está muy reciente. Deberías esperar un poco y dejar que mi hermano se calme —le dijo Georgiana, que conocía muy bien el temperamento de su hermano.

—Está bien…—aceptó Lizzie a regañadientes, arrugando el ceño como una niña a la que le niegan algo que quiere —. Cuéntame, ¿cómo está todo en Meryton?

Entonces, Georgiana se embarcó en un largo recuento de las novedades en su ciudad, contándole las novedades de sus amigos y familias. Georgiana adoraba al pequeño Henry, y acompañaba a Lydia y a Kitty a cuidarlo, aunque cuando Wickham estaba de visita, prefería mantenerse alejada. Divirtió a Lizzie contándole historias de su sobrino.

—Gracias por llamarme, Georgie —agradeció Lizzie, un rato después. Con las historias de Georgiana, se había olvidado de Darcy y todo el problema entre ellos. —Tengo que ir a cenar, hablamos otro día. Cuídate. — Se despidió, antes de colgar el teléfono.

-o-

Fitzwilliam Darcy se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy orgullosa, pero nunca antes su orgullo lo había herido tanto como en esos momentos. Casi deseaba haberse dado media vuelta afuera de la tienda y haberle dicho a Lizzie que le contara su lado de la historia. Pero no lo había hecho, y se arrepentía por ello.

—Darcy, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Gavin, que estaba sentado a su escritorio, revisando un grueso tratado de anatomía. —Llevas como mil horas mirando esa página.

—No es nada —gruño Darcy, cerrando el libro —Creo que voy a salir a correr un rato, necesito despejarme. Además, el entrenador sugiere que corramos dos o tres veces a la semana, para fortalecer las piernas.

—Okey, no tienes que explicarme tanto —lo cortó su compañero, mientras Darcy sacaba su ropa de deporte de su clóset y se introducía en el baño para cambiarse—. Que te vaya bien —agregó unos minutos después, al sentir que Darcy salía del baño y se dirigía a la puerta.

Darcy se limitó a responderle con un ligero gruñido, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Parece que Darcy no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, y no está dispuesto a escuchar a Lizzie. Ella ya sabe qué fue lo que pasó, y quien es el culpable de todo. ¿Logrará ella decirle lo que pasó o lo descubrirá él por su cuenta?<em>_ Por cierto, ¿qué les parece la historia de Darcy y Green? El tipo es un aunténtico matón de lo peor, ¿no creen que Darcy debió contarle eso a Lizzie?_

_Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews, o agregaron la historia a sus favoritos/alertas, y a quienes leen desde las sombras._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	15. Nunca quise herirte

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

Bueno, para este capítulo hay un "soundtracK". La canción _Oh! Darling_, en la versión de Dana Fuchs para la película _Across the Universe_ (es una gran película, si no la han visto todavía, corran a verla). La escena pueden encontrarla aquí: http :/ www. youtube. com / watch?v= EqT- dxh CoXU (recuerden que deben juntar los espacios).

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 15: Nunca quise herirte**

Lizzie se sentía como cada vez que estaba a punto de presentarse en un pub, como si tuviera el estómago lleno de insectos voladores. Estaba en la sala de empleados del pub, acompañada de las otras dos chicas de la banda, mientras que a los chicos les habían facilitado una pequeña habitación para que se cambiaran de ropa. Olivia se sonrió al verla tan nerviosa y la golpeó amistosamente en el hombro.

—Tranquila, te va a salir bien —dijo la guitarrista, sonriéndole ampliamente. Olivia era una chica rara, a veces podía ser amable como nadie, y otras, era mejor escapar de ella y su lengua afilada. Lizzie sólo asintió con la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Ojalá Olivia tuviera razón. —Amanda, ¿serías tan amable de dejar de hacer eso? Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí —bufó a continuación, en dirección a la chica que estaba sentada en una mesa, golpeándola nerviosamente con las baquetas que traía en las manos.

—Está bien —accedió Amanda, dejando las baquetas en su regazo y empezando a golpear la mesa con las manos. Olivia desapareció, para ver que los chicos estuvieran listos para presentarse. —Aunque lo trate de esconder, Olivia está más nerviosa que todos nosotros —agregó la chica, en tono cómplice. Lizzie le sonrió débilmente y repasó nuevamente la letra de la canción.

—¿Están listas? —Olivia apareció de nuevo en la puerta de la sala de empleados. —Saldremos en cinco minutos, chicas.

-o-

El pub estaba bastante lleno cuando Darcy y sus amigos entraron, con un poco de esfuerzo, lograron sentarse en una mesa vacía al fondo del local, después de esquivar a todas las personas que pululaban por ahí.

—¿De dónde se supone que salió tanta gente? —Preguntó Susan, que estaba bastante sorprendida de que nadie le hubiera pedido su identificación a la entrada, siendo menor de edad. Sus ojos surcaban el espacio, examinando atentamente lo que la rodeaba.

—De todo Oxford, Susan. Recuerda que hay más facultades —le contestó O'Sullivan, levantándose a buscar bebidas para los tres en la barra —. No somos los únicos.

Susan se quedó mirando la mesa que tenía frente a ella, y arrugó el ceño al notar algunas manchas en la madera, lo que hizo sonreír a Darcy.

—¿Nunca habías venido a un pub? —Le preguntó a Susan, notando que su amiga estaba sentada muy derecha, alejándose lo más posible del borde de la mesa. Ante la pregunta de su amigo, ella solamente asintió con la cabeza. —Relájate, no es tan terrible —agregó Darcy, con una sonrisa amable, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Susan le devolvió una mirada interrogativa y lo imitó.

Unos minutos después, O'Sullivan volvió a la mesa con las bebidas, poniéndolas frente a sus amigos. Susan miró la botella de coca-cola con desconfianza, pero al ver que sus amigos se llevaban las botellas de cerveza a la boca sin problemas, los imitó.

—¡No pongas esa cara! —Se burló O'Sullivan, al ver la mueca de su amiga. —No es tan terrible y no está tan sucio. No seas exagerada —Susan no contestó, dejando la botella en la mesa y sentándose muy derecha con la espalda en el respaldo.

—No puedo creer que… —empezó a decir Susan, cuando un tipo alto se paró sobre la tarima que usaban como escenario, donde se veían algunos instrumentos. Alguien apagó la música que sonaba en esos momentos por lo parlantes del local, lo que ocasionó una sarta de murmullos entre los jóvenes.

—¡Dejo con ustedes a _The Silver Hammers_! —Dijo el hombre, indicándole a un grupo de chicos que subieran al escenario. Dos chicas se pararon al frente, conectando sendas guitarras eléctricas a los amplificadores. Darcy reconoció a Lizzie, que estaba con su inseparable guitarra blanca, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla acercarse al micrófono, como la había visto hacer tantas veces antes.

—Hola, como ya les dijeron, nosotros somos _The Silver Hammers_, y preparamos algunas canciones que esperamos les gusten mucho —dijo ella al micrófono, aferrándose a él con las dos manos.

Acto seguido, empezaron a tocar. Las primeras canciones eran bastante movidas, y lograron hacer que muchos jóvenes se acercaran a la pista de baile y comenzaran a bailar. La voz de Lizzie no tembló en ninguna nota y parecía estar cantando mejor que nunca.

Darcy veía a la chica parada en el escenario, y recordaba todas las veces que la había visto haciendo lo mismo, ella amaba cantar y se notaba en cada nota. O'Sullivan y Susan se dieron cuenta de que Darcy estaba mirando fijamente a Lizzie.

—Darcy, ¿no quieres irte? —Le preguntó Susan, delicadamente. No había que ser una superdotada que

—No —respondió escuetamente el joven, apartando la vista del escenario y concentrándose en su cerveza. Susan rodó los ojos y se llevó, casi inconscientemente, la bebida a los labios. Su mirada estaba fija en el escenario, especialmente en cierta figura menuda que se destacaba enormemente entre el resto.

Lizzie levantó la cabeza de su guitarra, mientras ella y Olivia se enfrascaban en un dueto de guitarras que les había costado mucho lograr, no pudo evitar quedarse helada, aunque un ligero empujón por parte de su compañera la devolvió a la normalidad. Cuando esa canción terminó, se paró de nuevo frente al micrófono y habló por segunda vez, mientras dejaba su guitarra en un soporte a su lado.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos! Esperamos sinceramente que les hayan gustado las canciones —dijo, con una sonrisa que sólo Darcy adivinó que era falsa —. Ahora les presentaremos la última canción, porque no podemos quedarnos toda la noche, aunque nos gustaría mucho—agregó, sacando el micrófono de su soporte y alejándose un par de pasos de donde estaba.

Amanda, en la batería, empezó la canción, y rápidamente se le unieron la guitarra, el bajo y el teclado, dejando que la voz de Lizzie se apoderara de todo luego de unos segundos.

"_Oh, Darling"_, de los Beatles. Una canción acerca del perdón, y que Lizzie consideraba sorprendentemente apropiada para su situación. Levantó la cabeza, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Darcy, que estaba en una mesa del fondo, mirándola fijamente.

Apenas escuchó como la voz de Lizzie se imponía entre los instrumentos de una manera casi avasalladora, Darcy levantó la cabeza. Lizzie estaba cantando en dirección a él, como si usara la canción para pedirle el perdón que él le negaba. Se sorprendió un poco al notar lo desgarrada que sonaba la voz de la muchacha, en comparación con el resto de las canciones que había tocado esa noche. Mientras Lizzie cantaba, diciendo que ella no había querido herirlo, Darcy no pudo soportarlo más y se fue del lugar. Todo se parecía demasiado a lo que había sido, no quería recordarlo.

Lizzie, mientras cantaba una estrofa acompañada por la profunda voz de Edward, vio como Darcy se iba del local y sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies. Cuando trató de cantar la siguiente estrofa, se encontró con que no podía hacerlo. Sin saber qué hacer, soltó el micrófono y bajó del escenario con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Los chicos que se quedaron sobre el escenario intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, y Edward se adelantó rápidamente a terminar la canción. Una gran ovación los acogió cuando terminaron, haciendo que los jóvenes respiraran aliviados.

-o-

—¡En qué estabas pensando, Lizzie! ¿Salir así en la mitad de una canción? —Le espetó Olivia, cuando los demás bajaron del escenario y volvieron a la sala de empleados, donde Lizzie estaba sentada en un sillón, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. —¡Pensé que sabías lo que estabas haciendo!

—Cállate, Olivia —le espetó Amanda a su furiosa amiga, rodeando los hombros de Lizzie con un ademán protector —. Vamos, Lizzie, te voy a acompañar a tu residencia.

—Voy con ustedes —se ofreció Edward rápidamente —. No sería buena idea que te devolvieras sola a tu residencia, Amanda, mucho menos a estas horas.

Olivia le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Lizzie, mientras los tres se dirigían al exterior del local. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Lizzie le preguntó a sus dos acompañantes.

—Está muy enojada conmigo, ¿o no? —Amanda y Edward intercambiaron miradas al escuchar la pregunta de la joven. Olivia tendía a ser muy impulsiva cuando se enojaba, y seguramente si le explicaban la situación un rato más tarde, entendería todo se tranquilizaría. —No contesten, si yo estuviera en su lugar me habría asesinado —los detuvo Lizzie, al ver los gestos que ambos hacían —. Obviamente, lo que hice fue una tontería.

—Bueno… sí fue una estupidez —concedió Amanda, rodeándola cariñosamente con el brazo, mientras Edward caminaba un par de pasos más atrás —. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? A mí me pareció que algo te molestó.

—Darcy estaba en el público, y se fue cuando estábamos tocando "_Oh, Darling_" —murmuró Lizzie, intentando que Edward no escuchara la conversación; aunque el chico pareció darse cuenta de que las chicas querían hablar entre ellas y estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos —. No sé, Amanda, me dolió mucho… Fue una mezcla de todo, la canción, su presencia… No sé que me pasó.

—Tranquila, estas cosas pasan —le contestó Amanda, acariciándole el hombro —. Pero el resto del concierto salió muy bien, y cuando a Olivia se le pase la rabia, te aseguro que te va a perdonar.

—Eso espero —contestó Lizzie, compungida. Edward se acercó a ellas, y le dedicó a Lizzie una sonrisa comprensiva. Aunque él no tenía ni acerca de lo que las chicas hablaban, se había dado cuenta de que Lizzie estaba muy afectada.

—No te vamos a sacar de la banda, eres muy buena para que te perdamos de vista tan fácilmente —le explicó, sin dejar de caminar —. Y no sabemos de dónde sacaríamos otra cantante, sinceramente.

Ninguno de de los tres dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la residencia de Lizzie, donde la joven se despidió de sus amigos y entró al edificio. Se sentía un poco tonta por lo que había pasado en el pub, ella no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por la presencia de Darcy. Tenía que aprender a convivir con él, aunque nunca más le dirigiera la palabra. Tratando de no despertar a Rhiannon, que dormía a pierna suelta en su cama, Lizzie se metió en la suya. Apenas cerró los ojos, una serie de escenas del concierto de esa noche se aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Ahogó un suspiró. Esa noche se le iba a hacer muy larga.

-o-

Darcy volvió a su residencia después de salir del pub, gruñendo. No podía creer que se había dejado afectar de esa forma por la presencia de Lizzie. La señora Jordan lo saludó al verlo entrar a la residencia, sin comentar acerca de que el chico estaba llegando inusualmente tarde para ser un sábado por la noche.

—Buenas noches, señora Jordan —musitó Darcy, desanimado, mientras subía las escaleras a su piso. Gavin había salido con unos amigos de clases, y no había nadie dando vueltas por los pasillos. En lugar de dirigirse a su pieza, donde no tenía gran cosa que hacer, subió hasta el último piso, donde había una salita de estar para los residentes. Ahí había una televisión, justo lo que Darcy necesitaba si no quería pensar. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá que estaba delante de la televisión y tomó el control que estaba amarrado a una de las patas de la mesa ratona. Cambió varias veces de canal, buscando alguna comedia tonta que le hiciera olvidarse de todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Un joven apareció en el descansillo de las escaleras, atraído por el ruido de la televisión.

—Veo televisión —contestó escuetamente Darcy, como si no fuera evidente. El joven terminó de subir las escaleras y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? —Preguntó, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de centro. Darcy se encogió de hombros y dejó el control remoto sobre la mesita.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir —bufó de mala manera, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. El otro chico le dirigió una mirada curiosa, antes de volver la mirada a la comedia noventera que estaban dando en la televisión.

Darcy bajó un par de pisos, refunfuñando para sus adentros: necesitaba estar solo y pensar acerca de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Aún quería a Lizzie, se había dado cuenta al verla sobre el escenario. Desconectarse con la televisión no lo había ayudado en lo absoluto. Entró en su pieza sin prender las luces, y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama.

Las imágenes de Lizzie sobre el escenario lo acosaron apenas cerró los ojos; tenía el mismo desplante que había demostrado la primera vez que la había visto en el escenario, y todo eso le había traído recuerdos.

—Llegaste temprano —escuchó la voz de su compañero, que entraba a la pieza prendiendo la luz, que lo cegó—. ¿Cómo estuvo la tocata?

Darcy sólo le respondió con un gruñido, ahogado por su almohada. Gavin lo miró interrogativamente, pero no preguntó nada más. Darcy le agradeció mentalmente por no preguntar nada, ya que no se sentía capaz de responder a las preguntas de su amigo. Había sólo una persona en el mundo con quien quería hablar, su hermana menor. Ella sabría decirle sinceramente lo que pensaba de toda esa situación.

* * *

><p><em>Si tengo que confesar, ¡éste es mi capítulo preferido de todos los que he escrito! Esa canción me inspira mucho, y calzaba perfectamente con la historia de Lizzie y Darcy.<em> _Y por supuesto que Lizzie_ _volvería a cantar, es su pasión, después de todo. Y Darcy aún sigue herido por lo que pasó, ver a Lizzie lo afectó mucho, aunque no creo que dé su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente._

_Por cierto, ¿quién puede identificar todas la referencias Beatlemaníacas en este capítulo? Ya saben que soy fanática de los Beatles, y me encanta dejar pistas por ahí acerca de los Fab Four._

_En el próximo capítulo tendremos un cameo (una aparición breve sin mucha importancia para la trama) de otro personaje de Jane Austen. A ver si adivinan de quién se trata, lectores queridos.  
><em>

_Como siempre, le agradezco a todos los que leen la historia; especialmente a quienes se molestan en dejar review o agregar mi historia a sus alertas y/o favoritos. ¡Gracias por todo! Y también le agradezco a los lectores en las sombras, que aunque no digan nada, sé que están ahí._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
><em>


	16. ¿Qué hago ahora?

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 16: ¿Qué hago ahora?**

—Está bien, creo que ya entendí todo —dijo Amanda, después de que Lizzie le contara la historia completa de su relación con Darcy, incluyendo todo lo que alguna vez había pensado acerca de él —. Pero creo que mi consejo no va a gustarte.

Esa misma mañana, después del incidente del concierto, Amanda se había presentado de nuevo en la residencia de Lizzie y la había convencido de salir a dar una vuelta con ella, que terminó con ambas chicas sentadas en una cafetería cercana.

Al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, Lizzie bajó la cabeza; se imaginaba perfectamente lo que esta querría decir, y no quería escucharlo.

—Tienes que olvidarte de él, por lo que me contaste es orgulloso y obstinado: no va a cambiar su opinión tan fácilmente. Y si no puedes olvidarte de él, podrías tratar de actuar con indiferencia, quizás así sea capaz de tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que sigue queriéndote —señaló Amanda, siempre práctica, llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

Lizzie quiso decirle que Darcy no siempre era orgulloso y obstinado, que la mayor parte del tiempo era uno de los hombres más amables y cariñosos que había tenido la suerte de conocer. Pero las palabras que había dicho Darcy la noche anterior _"cuando una persona pierde mi buena opinión, la pierde para siempre", _volvieron a su mente, y ella se limitó a sonreírle tristemente a su amiga.

—Puede ser una buena idea —accedió, suspirando hondamente y dejando caer la cabeza —. Pero mejor cambiemos el tema, no quiero seguir hablando de eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad? ¿Vuelves a casa?

—Sí, mis padres y mi hermano me están esperando para las fiestas. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos —contestó Amanda, sonriendo ampliamente ante la perspectiva de ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo —. ¿Y tú? ¿Vuelves a tu casa o vas a otro país?

—A casa, me muero de ganas de ver a mis padres, a mis hermanas y a mi sobrino —respondió Lizzie, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería y rememorando los días de verano en Longbourne, cuando parecía que nada iba a cambiar, ¡cuánto se había equivocado! —Según Kitty, Henry ya se aprendió nuestros nombres y los dice apuntando a las fotos que hay en el living.

—¡Qué tierno! Me encantan los niños, especialmente a esa edad —exclamó Amanda, esperando animar a su amiga, que parecía estar desanimada de nuevo, al parecer, el incidente de la noche anterior la había hundido nuevamente —. Por cierto, los chicos me dijeron que te dijera que querían que nos juntáramos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, quieren saber si quieres quedarte con nosotros o no.

—Claro que quiero quedarme en la banda, pero no sé si Olivia querrá que me quede. — Respondió Lizzie, mordiéndose el labio. Amanda se rió, recordando la escena de la noche anterior, su amiga podía ser muy dura cuando se lo proponía.

—No creo. Conociéndola, ya se le pasó la rabia, pero vas a tener que esforzarte más en los ensayos para que te perdone por completo. — Replicó Amanda, provocando que Lizzie resoplara, exasperada.

— ¿Siempre es tan… encantadora? — Preguntó Lizzie, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Si sólo hubieras visto la que armó una vez que se me escapó una baqueta en medio de un solo. ¡Casi me mata porque perdimos el ritmo! — Le contó Amanda, haciendo que Lizzie estallara en carcajadas ante la imagen mental de Amanda perdiendo la baqueta mientras tocaba. Amanda no pudo hacer menos que reír junto a su amiga, ya que eso había sido bastante divertido.

-o-

Los parlantes del notebook sonaron con fuerza, señalándole a Darcy que había logrado establecer una videollamada con su hermana. El rostro de Georgiana le sonreía desde la pantalla del computador, y Darcy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana tan feliz, le encantaba ver a su hermana tan feliz.

—¿Cómo estás Georgie? —La saludó, sentándose frente a la pantalla y examinando el rostro de su hermana con atención. Todo parecía estar bien con ella, esa luminosa sonrisa lo decía todo. —Pareces contenta, ¿cómo está todo por ahí con los Bingleys?

—Todo bien con ellos, son muy amables conmigo, gracias por preguntar —contestó la chica, echándose hacia atrás en su silla —. ¿Cómo estás tú, hermanito? ¿Y esas horribles y pesadas clases? ¿Cómo salieron tus exámenes? ¿Estuvieron muy difíciles? ¿Te fue bien? —Georgiana formuló todas esas preguntas muy rápidamente y con impaciencia, hasta que Darcy la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, para señalarle a su inquieta hermana que se detuviera.

—De a una pregunta, Georgie. Que tú te vas a quedar sin aire, y yo no podré contestarte —se burló él, Georgiana le sacó la lengua, lo que hizo que Darcy se riera un poco —. Está bien, mis "horribles y pesadas clases" estuvieron bien, ya nos cerraron este trimestre y aprobé todos los exámenes. Y sí, fueron muy difíciles —Georgiana notó que su hermano había olvidado contestar su primera pregunta.

—No me respondiste cómo estabas —señaló la chica, poniéndose seria de repente. Darcy suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa. ¿Cómo estaba? Ni él lo tenía muy claro, no sabía si se sentía bien o mal, de hecho, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo él mismo. —¿Cómo estás, Fitz? —Insistió su hermana, al ver que su hermano no decía nada.

—Bien, supongo —contestó Darcy, pero la mirada de su hermana le indicó que no le creía nada de lo que decía, esa chica era demasiado perspicaz para su propia conveniencia —. Okey, no estoy bien. A veces siento ganas de correr a verla y decirle que me importa un comino todo lo que pasó, pero enseguida me acuerdo de lo que pasó y no quiero saber más de ella —contestó él, sinceramente. Su respuesta lo sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera a él mismo se había atrevido a confesarse eso. Pero Georgiana tenía ese efecto en él, lo hacía admitir cosas que jamás habría admitido en soledad.

—Ella tampoco lo está pasando bien —musitó Georgiana, viendo como su hermano se retorcía inquietamente en la silla al escuchar eso. El joven enmudeció, sintiéndose incómodo ante el comentario. ¿Desde cuándo los parlantes sonaban tan fuerte? —Deberías mandar tu orgullo a la mierda e ir a hablar con ella, estoy segura de que todo se arreglaría con eso.

—Y tú deberías preocuparte de tus asuntos y no de cosas que no entiendes. — Le espetó Darcy a la pantalla, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la expresión sombría que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermana. —Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Estoy muy cansado, Georgie.

—Está bien, sé que todo lo que _están_ pasando no es fácil —añadió Georgiana, recalcando el "_están_" enfáticamente, lo que hizo que Darcy volviera a sentirse incómodo —. Buenas noches, hermanito, espero que mañana te sientas mejor.

—Buenas noches, Georgie —fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano, cortando la videollamada rápidamente. ¿Por qué ella había tenido que decir esas cosas?

-o-

Lizzie llegó a la estación de trenes junto a Amanda, arrastrando su maleta tras ella, además de una mochila a sus espaldas, su guitarra y el amplificador. En la residencia les habían indicado que no dejaran sus cosas de valor en la pieza, que quedaría cerrada por las dos semanas de vacaciones de Navidad, y ella no pensaba arriesgarse a perder su instrumento.

Esa misma mañana se había despedido de Rhiannon, ya que el padre de la chica la había ido a buscar personalmente a la residencia, ya que había planeado un viaje durante las vacaciones. Rhiannon no había parecido muy contenta con la idea. En una de sus confidencias a Lizzie le había contado que su madre había muerto hacía unos años y que su padre se había transformado en otra persona. Por lo que ella le había contado, Lizzie sabía que el padre de Rhiannon era muy sobreprotector de su única hija y no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hija viajara sola en tren hasta Cardiff. Sin embargo, a los señores Bennet les daba igual que su hija viajara sola, y ella no tenía problemas en hacerlo. De hecho, a veces prefería viajar sola.

—¡Vamos Lizzie! —Exclamó Amanda, que iba unos pasos por delante de ella. —¡Se va a ir el tren, muévete!

Las dos chicas abordaron el tren que llevaba de Oxford a Londres, donde se separarían; Lizzie para ir a Hertfordshire, y Amanda para seguir su camino hacia St. Andrews. Durante el corto trayecto ambas chicas hablaron poco, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-o-

Darcy, por otra parte, se limitó a meter sus cosas en el maletero de su auto y arrancar lo antes posible, luego de despedirse secamente de Gavin y O'Sullivan, quienes se irían más tarde. Quería viajar solo, sin nadie que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos. Prendió el reproductor de discos del auto, y apretó _play _sin siquiera preocuparse de mirar qué disco era el que estaba dentro del equipo.

Una melodía que le gustaba bastante fue la primera en llenar el vehículo, lo que hizo que su humor mejorara rápidamente. Además, esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada de sus padres que le decían que pasarían la Navidad en Meryton junto a los Bingley y sus hijos, lo que lo alegraba bastante, ya que los echaba de menos. A pesar de lo que mucha gente pudiera pensar, Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre de familia, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Abrió un poco una de las ventanas del auto, para que el aire entrara y se preparó para el viaje que le esperaba. Cuando había hecho el mismo viaje en el sentido contrario, apenas unos meses antes, no se había imaginado que tendría que hacerlo solo de vuelta.

-o-

—Adiós, Lizzie. ¡Qué tengas una feliz Navidad! —Exclamó Amanda, abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga, antes de subirse a su tren. Lizzie se quedó en el andén hasta que vio como el tren se iba, despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga mientras éste se alejaba lenta y pesadamente. Apenas el tren se perdió de vista, Lizzie se dirigió al andén que le correspondía, pero no vio ningún tren.

—Disculpe, señor —le preguntó a un guardia que pululaba por ahí, mirando a los pasajeros con el aire de quien ya lo ha visto todo —. ¿Me podría decir dónde tengo que tomar el tren de las cuatro y media a Hertfordshire?

—Claro, señorita —dijo el hombre, examinando todas las cosas que la chica llevaba a cuestas y esbozando una sonrisa amable —. El tren de las cuatro y media a Hertfordshire sale desde el andén once, en una media hora. El andén está por ahí —añadió el hombre, señalándole el andén correcto.

Lizzie le agradeció, sintiéndose como una tonta por no haberse fijado bien en el número del andén de su boleto. Tras despedirse del amable hombre, Subió al tren sin problemas y se introdujo en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró. Después de meter su maleta en la rejilla y apoyar delicadamente la caja de su guitarra contra uno de los asientos, se dejó caer en el asiento, con la mochila en los brazos y mirando a la nada. ¡Qué agradable era poder estar sola con sus pensamientos! Sus amigos eran geniales, pero de vez en cuando ella necesitaba estar sola.

El tren se puso en marcha con una sacudida que sacó a Lizzie de su aturdimiento y la hizo reaccionar con lentitud. Sacó un libro de su mochila y empezó a leerlo, pero no alcanzó a avanzar más de dos páginas antes de distraerse y mirar por la ventana.

—Disculpa, ¿te importa si me siento aquí? —Un joven alto se asomó por la puerta del compartimento, llamando la atención de Lizzie, que volteó rápidamente para ver a quien la interrumpía de esa forma. —Todo el resto están llenos —explicó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, pasa —contestó Lizzie, apresuradamente y ligeramente avergonzada por haberse quedado mirándolo como alelada. —No me molestas —le aseguró, con una sonrisa amable, intentando borrar la primera impresión que seguramente le había dejado al joven. Seguramente él pensaba que ella era una maleducada de lo peor.

—Gracias —contestó él, dejando su maleta sobre la rejilla con un movimiento rápido —. Soy Frederick Wentworth, por cierto —agregó, tendiéndole la mano a Lizzie.

—Lizzie Bennet, mucho gusto —contestó ella, estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa. El joven se sentó frente ella y sacó un libro de tapas azules, y Lizzie reconoció la portada como la de "Adiós a las armas", de Ernest Hemingway.

—Gran libro —soltó a bocajarro. No pudo evitar decir, y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del joven. Parecía ser un chico muy amable, e interesante, si se tomaban en consideración sus lecturas.

—Tienes razón. Es muy bueno —dijo él, levantando las cejas con sorpresa. Lizzie le sonrió de vuelta y volvió la cara a su libro, intentando infructuosamente concentrarse en él. Por más que el libro era muy interesante, no podía disfrutarlo, y la presencia del otro chico le molestaba un poco. En principio, ella había querido estar sola.

—"Nunca me abandones" (1) —dijo el joven, leyendo la portada del libro de Lizzie con interés—. ¿Es muy aburrido?

—No, de hecho es muy interesante —respondió Lizzie, dejando el libro a un lado. ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Odiaba cuando la gente parecía leer sus pensamientos de forma tan misteriosa.

—Y sin embargo, no puedes concentrarte —señaló él, haciendo que Lizzie apretara los labios. ¿Tan obvio era?

—Tú tampoco pareces estar muy emocionado por tu libro —contraatacó ella, alzando las cejas desafiantemente. No iba a dejar que nadie pensara que podía intimidarla. El joven se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa ausente y dejar su libro a un lado en el asiento.

—Evidentemente, los dos tenemos algo más que ocupa nuestras mentes y no nos deja concentrarnos en nuestros libros, lo que creo que es una lástima, si me permites decirlo —dijo, con un tono bastante calmado, que contrastaba abiertamente con la entonación hostil en la voz de Lizzie.

—Claro que sí —le sonrió Lizzie, notando que en los ojos verdes del joven se reflejaba una profunda tristeza que no había notado antes. Su intuición le dijo que él no lo estaba pasando bien, aunque intentara disimularlo —. Quizás deberíamos hacer algo más animado que leer acerca de guerras y mundos distópicos —agregó, suavizando considerablemente su tono de voz.

El joven solamente le sonrió amablemente de vuelta.

-o-

Al para junto al restaurant donde habían parado a almorzar unos meses antes con Lizzie, a Darcy lo atacaron los recuerdos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que sus vidas cambiarían tanto en sólo un par de meses. Desechó esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, apretando el botón para cambiar la canción que sonaba.

"No voy a llegar muy lejos si a cada paso me acuerdo de ella", pensó apretando el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria, "tengo que superarla, de una forma u otra".

* * *

><p>(1) "<em>Nunca me abandones<em>" de Kazuo Ishiguro. Éste era el libro que estaba leyendo cuando escribí el capítulo, y es también un guiño a la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio del 2005. Ambos libros fueron adaptados al cine, y ambos tuvieron a Keira Knightley como uno de los personajes principales.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ahora los tenemos a ambos volviendo a casa<em>_ para pasar las navidades, ¿pasará algo? Por lo demás, ¿les gustó el cameo de Frederick Wenthworth? Junto a Mr. Darcy, es uno de mis personajes masculinos preferidos de Jane Austen. Por supuesto, a pesar de que su aparición no es esencial para la trama de ESTE fic, sí se relaciona con uno de los que lo seguirá._

_Respecto a las referencias Beatlemaníacas: eran sólo tres. La más obvia era la canción de Lizzie, claro. Y el nombre del pub: "The Cave" es una referencia al pub donde los Beatles comenzaron su carrera: "The Cavern". Además, el nombre de la banda es la tercera referencia, viene del título de una canción de los Beatles: "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" del álbum "Abbey Road"._

_Cómo siempre, gracias a todos los lectores, tanto a quienes dejan reviews, como a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos o alertas, y también a quienes leen desde las sombras._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	17. Feliz Navidad

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 17: Feliz Navidad**

El día después de la llegada de Lizzie, nevó sobre Meryton. Cuando ella se levantó, vio que el suelo ya estaba completamente cubierto nieve y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Siempre le habían gustado las "blancas Navidades". Sin perder un segundo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el clóset y salió corriendo afuera, mientras la nieve caía sobre ella. Se agachó para recoger un puñado de nieve del suelo, lo apretó formando una bolita y lo tiró a la ventana de su hermana Jane. Unos segundos después la cabeza despeinada de Jane se asomaba por su ventana.

—¡Baja, Jane! —Exclamó Lizzie, haciendo que su hermana sonriera ampliamente al verla jugando como si fuera una niña. —¡Está nevando!

—¡Puedo verlo, Lizzie! —Se burló Jane, ya que era bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando. —Bajo enseguida —agregó, volviendo a meter la cabeza en su pieza.

Unos minutos más tarde, salió de la casa, cubriendo su pelo rubio con un gorrito azul. Lizzie le dirigió una sonrisa malévola y, sin previo aviso, le lanzó una bola de nieve. Jane se agachó para esquivarla y le devolvió a su hermana otra bola de nieve que la golpeó en pleno pecho.

—¡Jane! —Protestó Lizzie, agachándose para recoger otro puñado de nieve. —¡Espera, que me voy a vengar por eso! —Agregó la chica, lanzándole la bola con todas sus fuerzas y golpeando a Jane, que se escondía tras un árbol.

En ese momento, tres cabezas se asomaron por las ventanas del segundo piso, al escuchar las risas de sus hermanas mayores.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Exclamó Kitty, asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana de su pieza, para poder ver bien la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Una guerra de nieve, Kitty! —Vociferó Lizzie, mientras se parapetaba tras un árbol para esconderse de una bola de nieve lanzada hábilmente por su hermana mayor. —¿Por qué no bajan, chicas?

—¡Vamos enseguida! —Dijo Kitty, muy entusiásticamente, mientras volvía a introducir su cuerpo por la ventana. Escucharon la voz de su hermana diciéndole a Lydia y a Mary que la acompañaran, al mismo tiempo que se paseaba apresuradamente por el segundo piso.

Un rato después, Kitty y Lydia salieron de la casa, arrastrando a Mary tras ellas. La muchacha no parecía estar precisamente alegre por la idea de sus hermanas, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja.

—No seas aburrida, Mary —insistía Kitty, mientras acomodaba un gorrito de lana rosado sobre las orejas de su hermana, que le dirigió una mirada de irritación —. ¡Sé joven por una vez!

Mary sólo bufó irritada, pero una bola de nieve, lanzada acertadamente por Lizzie, la golpeó en plena cara, provocando que la chica se agachara a recoger algo de nieve para buscar venganza, olvidándose de todos sus discursos acerca de la madurez. En cosa de minutos, las cinco hermanas Bennet corrían de lado a lado del jardín, persiguiéndose las unas a las otras como cuando eran niñas. Nadie hubiera dicho que algunas de esas alegres jovencitas habían pasado por experiencias propias de adultas y que habían sido marcadas por sufrimientos y angustias. Pero en esos momentos, todas se olvidaron de los problemas que aquejaban sus respectivas vidas, y jugaron como niñas.

—¡Lizzie! —Protestó Lydia, luego de que una bola de nieve tirada por su hermana le quitara el gorrito que traía en la cabeza. Lizzie sólo le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa y se atrincheró tras una banqueta. —¡Me la vas a pagar! —Reclamó Lydia, juntando otro puñado de nieve, que lanzó en la cara de su hermana apenas esta osó asomarse por sobre la banqueta.

La bola de nieve se estrelló contra la cara de la joven, que se apresuró en responder con otra bola de nieve, que pasó por sobre el hombro de su hermana, para pegarle a Mary en la espalda. Antes de que ésta se diera vuelta, Lizzie se escondió nuevamente tras la banqueta, antes de que una bola de nieve hábilmente lanzada por Mary golpeara a Lydia en la nuca.

Las cinco chicas Bennet estaban tan absorta en su guerra de nieve, que ninguna vio como un auto se acercaba a Longbourn por el camino de grava.

-o-

Mientras se acercaban a Longbourn, Darcy se asomó por la ventana del auto de Bingley, evitando la mirada de todos los que estaban dentro del auto. Lo primero que vio fue a cinco figuras vestidas con ropa de abrigo, que se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre ellas.

—¡Están haciendo una guerra de nieve! —Exclamó Georgiana, por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa entusiasta. —¡Qué entretenido! ¡Yo quiero!

Bingley estacionó el auto fuera de la casa de las Bennet, y mientras los chicos se bajaban de él, una figura vestida de rojo corrió hacia ellos escapando de otra chica vestida de azul que la perseguía con una bola de nieve en las manos. Como la chica no iba mirando hacia donde iba, más preocupada de quién la perseguía, chocó contra el pecho de Darcy. Para evitar que ambos cayeran sobre el suelo resbaladizo, Darcy la afirmó por la cintura.

—¡Lo siento! —Exclamó ella, levantando la vista para disculparse con quien la había afirmado. Su mirada se cruzó por un segundo con la del joven, que desvió la vista rápidamente y la soltó. Lizzie no dijo nada, pero se alejó rápidamente de él.

Jane había llegado junto a las visitas, y estaba saludando alegremente a su novio. En ese preciso instante, la señora Bennet apareció en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—¡Niñas! ¡Vengan a cambiarse de ropa! —Exclamó desde la puerta. —¡Charles, Georgiana, Caroline! ¡Qué gusto que hayan podido venir a vernos! ¡Pasen, pasen!

Lizzie no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que su madre había ignorado a Darcy por completo y que el joven parecía incómodo por la situación. Al escuchar la parte de la historia que Lizzie le había contado acerca de la separación (versión resumida por Lizzie, para ahorrarle ciertas partes de su historia a su madre), la mujer había respondido con indignación: nadie trataba a sus hijas de esa forma y vivía para contarlo. La señora Bennet parecía decidida a castigar a Darcy con el látigo de la indiferencia.

Rápidamente, el grupo de chicos entró a la casa. Mientras las Bennet se duchaban y se cambiaban de ropa en el segundo piso, la señora Bennet se encargó de servirles a sus invitados sendas tazas de chocolate caliente, poniendo una bandeja sobre la mesita de centro del living. Los cuatro chicos tomaron sus tazas, sin decir una palabra hasta que Jane hizo su aparición en el living, sentándose entre Bingley y Darcy.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —Le preguntó a su novio, quien la había ido a dejar a su casa dos días antes, ya que se habían ido junto en auto desde Londres.

—Bien, todo bien, gracias —contestó Bingley, empezando así una conversación liviana acerca de las respectivas familias, el único que no participaba en la conversación era Darcy, que se limitaba a mirar pensativamente a las llamas en la chimenea.

Cuando Lizzie hizo acto de presencia en el living, apenas unos minutos después, la mirada de Darcy se clavó inmediatamente en ella. Lizzie le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que él mismo decidió apartar la mirada. Lizzie no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Georgiana, con la que inició una conversación acerca de una serie de libros que ambas chicas habían leído, ignorando las miradas punzantes que les dirigía Darcy a cada momento.

-o-

Esa noche, Lizzie fue a acostarse temprano, después de una incómoda cena con sus padres, en la que la señora Bennet había interrogado exhaustivamente acerca de su ruptura con Darcy. Excusándose con un dolor de cabeza, Lizzie subió al segundo piso antes que sus hermanas.

Un rato después, salió de su pieza para tomar un vaso de agua y escuchó unos sollozos en la pieza de Lydia, que dormía con el pequeño Henry en una cuna en su pieza. Lizzie se dio cuenta de que esos sollozos no eran de Henry y se asomó por la puerta para ver qué pasaba. La escena con la que se encontró la sorprendió mucho: Lydia estaba sentada junto a la cuna de su hijo, que dormía pacíficamente, llorando con suavidad, para no despertarlo.

—Lydia, ¿qué pasa? —Susurró, entrando a la pieza y sentándose junto a su hermana, que estaba se estremecía rítmicamente con sus sollozos. —¿Está todo bien? —Agregó, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su hermana menor.

Lydia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, quien le acariciaba el hombro con suavidad, sin saber cómo consolarla.

—Es… es sólo que… —musitó Lydia entre sollozos—, es tan perfecto, Lizzie. Es lo único que he hecho bien en mi vida... y no quiero equivocarme con él. Quiero que sea feliz, pero no sé cómo ayudarlo a lograrlo. A veces soy muy tonta, y no quiero afectarlo… —agregó la chica, con el mismo tono de voz.

Lizzie vio que la mirada de su hermana menor mostraba el amor que sentía por ese niño. Y el descubrimiento la impresionó; Lydia, la siempre alegre y superficial Lydia, era capaz de sufrir por no saber si podría darle a su hijo la vida que quería para él. Mientras la chica no dejaba de llorar, Lizzie la estrechó contra sí.

—Tranquila, yo sé que quieres lo mejor para Henry, y sabes que nos tienes a todos nosotros para apoyarte en lo que necesites —susurró Lizzie cariñosamente —. Y Henry sabe que lo quieres más que a nada en el mundo, ¿no has visto cómo se iluminan sus ojos cuando te ve?

Lydia sonrió ligeramente al oír ese comentario, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo con cariño. Nunca se habría imaginado que sentiría eso por alguien, era un sentimiento que ni ella misma lograba comprender.

—Nunca pensé en querer tanto a alguien… —murmuró, más para sí misma que para Lizzie —. Ojalá algún día lo entiendas, Lizzie.

Lizzie no le contestó, sino que se limitó a darle un beso en la frente a su hermana y abrazarla con fuerza. Nunca había visto a Lydia de esa forma, tan vulnerable, y eso hacía que sintiera deseos de protegerla con su vida y no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Sin decir nada, ambas hermanas se quedaron mirando al niño que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, ajeno al nuevo vínculo que acababa de formarse entre ellas.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Bennet estaba muy emocionada porque los Bingley los habían invitado a pasar Nochebuena con ellos, para hacer un intercambio de regalos a las doce de la noche. Al escuchar la noticia durante el desayuno, a Lizzie casi se le cayó la cara. Lydia, que estaba a su lado, dándole la mamadera a Henry le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo y Lizzie le sonrió a su vez. No iba a dejar que su presencia le afectara de esa forma.

—Bien, chicas, a las siete y media quiero que estén listas para partir —declaró la señora Bennet, antes de dirigirle una mirada severa a su marido, que leía el diario —. Y tú también, Claude. Recuerden que deben vestirse formalmente, porque los Bingley son una familia muy elegante y todo eso.

Las Bennet intercambiaron miradas divertidas entre ellas, mientras ayudaban a Hill a sacar las cosas del desayuno. La señora Bennet bufó indignada y se dirigió a su dormitorio, mientras sus hijas se acomodaron en el living.

Lizzie rápidamente empezó una partida de ajedrez con Jane, mientras Mary practicaba algunos villancicos y Kitty corría de un lado a otro armando una serie de paquetes de regalo.

—¿Qué haces Kitty? —Preguntó Lizzie, al ver que su hermana se paraba por décima vez a buscar cinta para regalos. ¿A quién le estaba haciendo tantos regalos?

—Oh, es que quedé con la señora Hall de ir a ver a los niños mañana por la mañana, Georgie también irá —contestó ella, sonriendo alegremente —. Tenemos regalos para todos los niños, por supuesto, pero no tuvimos tiempo de organizarnos tan bien como lo hicimos el año pasado. Tú también puedes ir, si quieres.

—Claro que iré, y seguro que podemos inventar algo para hacer con ellos, ¿no crees? —Replicó Lizzie, mientras Jane analizaba cuidadosamente las jugadas que podía hacer.

—Bueno, eso te lo dejo a ti, Lizzie, tú eres la creativa de la familia —fue la respuesta de Kitty, mientras guardaba los paquetes en una caja de cartón.

Lizzie le sonrió de vuelta, antes de volver su atención a la partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando y comerse uno de los peones de Jane. En ese momento, escucharon el timbre de la entrada, seguido de los pasos de Hill dirigidos a la puerta, y todas levantaron la cabeza para ver entrar a Wickham al living.

—Hola, chicas. — Las saludó con una mano, porque con la otra aferraba un enorme paquete de colores. —Espero que no te moleste, Lydia, vine a traerle mi regalo a Henry. — Agregó, tendiéndole el paquete al niño.

Henry miró a su padre, sin entender mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Lydia y Wickham intercambiaron una mirada divertida y ayudaron a su hijo a abrir el paquete, revelando un camión de colores brillantes.

—Según mamá, esto lo va a ayudar cuando aprenda a caminar, puede apoyarse a los lados y caminar empujando el camión —explicó Wickham, haciendo que Henry se parase tras el camión, pero el niño se cayó sentado —. Bueno, quizás más adelante… Lydia, por cierto, también te traje un regalito —agregó, sacando un paquetito del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tendiéndoselo a Lydia.

—Son muy bonitos, gracias —le dijo ella al abrir el paquete y encontrarse con unos aros de plata con cuentas de vidrio—. No tenías que haberte molestado —agregó en un tono de voz más bajo.

—Pero quería hacerlo —replicó él con una sonrisa traviesa. Lydia rehuyó su mirada y se concentró en mostrarle a Henry que las puertas del camión se abrían de verdad. —Bueno, no las entretengo más, mi madre me está esperando para ir a la casa de mis abuelos a pasar Navidades, nos vemos, chicas —se despidió él, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Las Bennet se despidieron de él con sonrisas amables, pero sin hacer gala de ningún tipo de efusividad. Lizzie estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Lydia, pero no preguntó nada. Su madre había dejado escapar que Wickham y Lydia estaban distanciados y que sólo se veían cuando se trataba de Henry. Lydia tampoco comentó nada, sino que se puso a jugar con Henry, haciendo rodar el camión de lado a lado del living.

-o-

A la hora señalada, la familia Bennet en pleno se dirigió a Netherfields para la cena de Navidad. Lizzie sentía el estómago revuelto, principalmente por la idea de tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a Darcy. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a no dejar que nadie notara su incomodidad, por lo que enderezó la espalda y levantó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, señores Bennet —los saludó amablemente la señora Bingley al recibirlos en la puerta de su casa —. Hola, chicas —agregó con una sonrisa dirigida a las muchachas, invitándolas a pasar.

La familia completa fue guiada por los dueños de casa al living, donde estaban los Darcys y sus hijos. Los señores Darcy saludaron a Lizzie con la misma amabilidad que le prodigaron al resto de su familia, pero con cierta distancia que hirió a la joven. No obstante, no pensaba demostrar que se había sentido herida por la frialdad de la pareja, y les devolvió su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Lizzie, Feliz Navidad! —Dijo Georgiana, abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga. Charles, tomado de la mano de Jane, también le deseó una feliz Navidad a la chica, con una sonrisa amable. Lizzie no pudo evitar notar la mirada gélida que le había dirigido Caroline al verla entrar. Sabía que nunca le había caído bien, pero jamás había sentido ese desprecio tan patente en su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba frente a Darcy.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuró ella, clavando sus ojos en los de Darcy. No iba a huir de él, y pensaba dejárselo muy en claro.

—Feliz Navidad, Lizzie —fue lo único que él dijo, antes de alejarse rápidamente. Era sólo Lizzie, ¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo con su presencia?


	18. A este juego pueden jugar dos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 18: A este juego pueden jugar dos**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron muy rápidamente para Lizzie y su familia, y casi se sorprendió de encontrarse sentada en el tren, lista para volver a Oxford, un par de semanas después de las fiestas. Mientras el tren se alejaba lentamente del andén, ella se mantuvo pegada a la ventana hasta que vio desaparecer a su padre en la distancia. Durante el resto del viaje, Lizzie estuvo leyendo uno de los libros que le habían regalado para Navidades.

Al llegar a la estación de Oxford, Lizzie no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo en casa. De alguna forma, sentía que pertenecía ahí. Arrastrando su maleta, su guitarra y todas sus cosas, se dirigió a la residencia. Las calles estaban nevadas, y habían decorado los árboles con luces navideñas, que aún no quitaban. Lizzie suspiró, recordando el año nuevo que acababa de pasar.

—_¡Diez, nueve, ocho…! —Gritaron los invitados a la casa de los Bennet para ese año nuevo. Lizzie estaba un poco apartada de ellos, apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza. Escuchó como la cuenta regresiva terminaba, y empezaban los gritos de" ¡feliz año nuevo!" junto con los tradicionales abrazos a la familia y amigos._

—_¡Feliz año nuevo, Lizzie! —Dijo Jane, acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola con cariño. — ¡Espero que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad este año!_

_Lizzie murmuró algo parecido, mientras Jane la arrastraba del brazo hacia el resto de sus amigos y familia. Sus hermanas la abrazaron, deseándole un feliz año, al igual que Georgiana. De repente, sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo había pasado, Lizzie se encontró cara a cara con Darcy. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. _

—_¡Feliz año, Lizzie! —Exclamó Bingley, abrazándola alegremente y relajando la tensión entre sus amigos. Lizzie le devolvió el saludo y se apartó para saludar a la señora Bingley. Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde, pero no atreverse a saludarlo, siquiera. Era año nuevo, ¿qué mal podría hacer?_

Lizzie dejó escapar un bufido mientras caminaba por las calles en dirección a su residencia. ¡Estúpido Darcy! ¡Y estúpida ella por dejarse afectar por él!

—¡Lizzie! —Una voz exclamó a lo lejos, sacándola de sus pensamientos. —¡Elizabeth Bennet!

Lizzie se dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz de Rhiannon, quien iba cruzando la calle junto a su padre. Apenas llegó a la vereda por la que caminaba Lizzie, dejó su maleta en las manos de su padre y corrió hacia su amiga. Los brazos de la chica rodearon cálidamente a su amiga, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Hola, Rhiannon —la saludó. Rhiannon empezó a caminar junto a ella, dejando a su padre tras de sí. —¿Cómo estuvieron las fiestas con tu familia?

—Bien, mi papá y mi hermano aprendieron a cocinar para la ocasión —dijo la chica, con un gesto de la mano que señalaba despreocupación —. Mi tía y yo casi no lo podíamos creer cuando los vimos llegar con un pudding casi perfecto.

Lizzie miró por encima de su hombro y vio que el padre de Rhiannon caminaba tras ellas, con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Parecía estar feliz de ver a su hija feliz y viviendo una vida normal. Después de la larga enfermedad de su madre era lo menos que la joven merecía. Por lo que le había contado, Lizzie sabía que Rhiannon había sido el pilar de su familia durante ese difícil año. Le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre, quien pareció sorprendido por el gesto de la muchacha.

—Por cierto, Lizzie, ¿viste a Darcy? —Preguntó Rhiannon, acercándose a su amiga con expresión cómplice —¿Pasó algo?

—Sí lo vi, pero no pasó nada —fue la sencilla respuesta de Lizzie, y el tono que usó le dejó muy claro a su amiga que no quería hablar del tema —. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¿Hiciste algo interesante?

—Bueno, no mucho. Después de las fiestas fuimos a visitar a mi abuela al campo. Siempre me gustó mucho ir cuando era pequeña, y estaba casi igual a como yo lo recordaba. Nate y yo disfrutamos mucho ayudando allá, con las vacas y todo eso.

Mientras Rhiannon hablaba acerca de sus vacaciones, Lizzie lo agradeció mentalmente, ya que así ella no tenía que hablar acerca de lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones. Era mejor así. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, por otra parte. Había cosas que tenía que guardarse para ella, y estaba segura que esa era una de ellas.

Las dos chicas entraron a la residencia, seguidas por el padre de Rhiannon. La señora Leed las saludó alegremente, preguntándoles como habían pasado las fiestas, y entregándoles las llaves de su pieza. A la mujer siempre le gustaba ver volver a las chicas de sus vacaciones. Sin ellas, la casa se sentía vacía y sin vida.

—Bien, gracias, señora Leed. ¿Cómo pasó usted la Navidad? —Dijo Lizzie, usando su mejor sonrisa encantadora. La mujer la caía muy bien, le llamaba la atención lo maternal que podía ser con las chicas a su cargo. ¿Tendría hijos?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Lizzie —le agradeció la mujer, mientras otras chicas cruzaban el umbral de la puerta. La mujer les dirigió una sonrisa y Lizzie se apartó del mesón de la entrada.

—Papá, no es necesario que subas conmigo, yo puedo sola —escuchó que protestaba su amiga, mientras Lizzie subía las escaleras arrastrando sus cosas tras de sí—. No necesito que me ayudes ni me protejas todo el tiempo, ya no soy una niña.

Lizzie no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del padre de Rhiannon, porque llegó al segundo piso. Se detuvo por un momento, respirando hondamente. Había decidido que Darcy no iba a afectarla nunca más. Sí, había estado completamente enamorada de él durante más de un año, pero _él_ había decidido mandar su relación a la mierda. Perfecto, a ese juego podían jugar dos. Se acomodó el estuche de la guitarra a la espalda y aferró el amplificador y la maleta, para seguir subiendo hasta su dormitorio.

Rhiannon apareció unos minutos después, con las mejillas coloradas y arrastrando su pesada maleta tras ella.

—¿Todo bien? —Inquirió Lizzie, al sentir como su amiga se dejaba caer sobre su cama con un bufido de exasperación.

—No, claro que no —respondió Rhiannon, sacudiendo sus rizos rubios —. Papá es incapaz de asumir que ya no soy una niña. ¡Puedo llegar aquí sola! No tengo cuatro años como para que mi papá me acompañe a todos lados —protestó la muchacha, golpeando su almohada.

—¿Lo has hablado con él? —Le preguntó Lizzie, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la silla girada en dirección a las camas — te aseguro que no lo hace por molestarte.

—Te juro que a veces pienso que sí lo hace —reclamó la chica, frunciendo los labios con un mohín adolescente —. No necesito que me sobreprotejan así.

Lizzie le sonrió, aunque no lograba comprender a fondo la frustración de su amiga. Ella había crecido en una familia numerosa, en la que todos contaban con buena salud, por lo que sus padres nunca habían necesitado sobreprotegerlas. Los señores Bennet apoyaban la independencia de sus hijas, y estaban muy orgullosos de la autonomía que las chicas habían desarrollado. Rhiannon cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y se quedó mirando al cielo con un gesto que revelaba claramente la frustración que la embargaba.

-o-

Darcy detuvo su auto afuera de la residencia en la que vivía y suspiró profundamente. Varios jóvenes de su edad estaban entrando en ella en esos momentos, pero él no se sentía con ánimos como para unírseles tan rápidamente.

Si sólo hubiera sido valiente y se hubiera animado a saludar a Lizzie durante la celebración del Año Nuevo. Quizás en ese momento la tensión entre ambos hubiera desaparecido y los dos hubieran podido hablar como en los viejos tiempos, y quizás entonces, Lizzie le podría haber dado una explicación razonable, y todo volvería a ser como siempre. Se maldijo por no atreverse a dejar su orgullo de lado; extrañaba a Lizzie como si lo que le faltara fuera una parte de él. Tenía que olvidarse de ella como fuera, porque no podía perdonarla.

Abrió la puerta de su auto bruscamente, y la cerró con fuerza antes de salir. Una voz conocida a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

—¡Darcy! ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Darcy vio como Gavin se acercaba a él. Sonreía abiertamente y lo saludó con entusiasmo —¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Darcy, intentando parecer animado. Sólo el recordar cómo había tenido que actuar en la casa de los Bingley le daba ganas de tirarse por la ventana. No había querido preocupar a Georgiana, por lo que había sido alegre, en lugar de encerrarse en sus pensamientos como solía hacer cuando no se sentía bien.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas? Llegué hacia varias horas, y sólo salí a comprar un par de cosas —ofreció Gavin, ayudándolo a sacar sus cosas del maletero del auto. Darcy asintió con la cabeza, tomando su bajo y el amplificador y entregándoselos a Gavin. Él mismo tomó su maleta y la arrastró tras él mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

La señora Jordan le sonrió al entregarle la llave. Darcy le respondió con una leve sonrisa y un "Feliz Año Nuevo, señora Jordan", antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras, arrastrando la pesada maleta tras de sí. Gavin lo siguió, sin comentar nada ante el obstinado silencio de su amigo.

—Supongo que necesito preguntar esto, Darcy, ¿vistea Lizzie en tus vacaciones? Si mal no recuerdo, tú vives cerca de ella —preguntó, ajustándose los anteojos tras sentarse sobre su cama unos minutos después.

—Sí la vi, no es como si pudiera evitar hacerlo —bufó Darcy, mientras abría su maleta y empezaba a guardar sus cosas en el clóset —. Su familia y los Bingley son amigos, y nosotros no podíamos decirles a los Bingley que no queríamos salir con ellos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Cada vez que tienes el más mínimo encuentro con ella te pones de un humor insoportable por días —señaló Gavin, sin moverse de su lugar. Ya conocía lo bastante bien a su compañero como para atreverse a hacer esos comentarios.

Darcy resopló, Gavin tenía razón. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Olvidarse de Lizzie le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que se había imaginado en un comienzo. Bastaba que hiciera algún avance en ese sentido, para que un encuentro con ella lo dejara complicado por un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué me sugieres que haga? —Preguntó Darcy, haciendo como que le daba lo mismo, mientras colgaba una serie de pantalones en su armario. Gavin levantó las cejas, divertido ante la actitud de su amigo, que se notaba nervioso por toca el tema.

—¿Tengo cara de "doctora corazón" acaso? —Inquirió Gavin, con un tono ligeramente irónico —tienes una prima, ¡pregúntale a ella! Para eso sirven las chicas, para este tipo de temas.

Darcy rodó los ojos, mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas en el clóset y empujaba la maleta al fondo del armario. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido que Gavin sería una ayuda para él? Gavin tomó un libro de su mesita de noche, que, como habitualmente, estaba llena de libros.

—Quizás tienes razón —masculló Darcy, sacando su celular de su bolsillo y marcando el número de Anne —. ¿Anne? Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? Oye, ¿podríamos juntarnos esta tarde? Necesito hablar contigo.

-o-

Unos días después Lizzie se dirigía a una de sus clases durante la tarde. Había quedado en juntarse con Amanda antes de entrar a clases, unos minutos antes de que esta empezara. Mientras iba caminando hacia el edificio donde se daba su clase, una imagen que pasó ante sus ojos la dejó helada. Fitzwilliam Darcy paseaba por una de las calles, con una chica del brazo. Lizzie la examinó atentamente, odiándola por completo sólo por el hecho de que estuviera del brazo de Darcy y sonriéndole de esa forma.

"No lo mires así, querida. Se te van a caer las pestañas si sigues batiéndolas de esa forma", pensó Lizzie, con rabia. La verdad era que la chica era guapa, muy guapa. Tenía el pelo largo, liso y rubio, que caía por su espalda con elegancia. Lizzie lo comparó mentalmente con su corta melena castaña. A la distancia se podía ver que era alta y delgada, y tenía una figura que cualquier supermodelo envidiaría.

Apretando los labios, Lizzie se alejó de ahí, y entró al edificio al que tenía que ir. Amanda estaba en el hall, apoyada contra la pared y se acercó a ella inmediatamente. Algo en la mirada de Lizzie la alarmó, nunca la había visto con esa mirada de ira helada.

"Perfecto, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Si quieres jugar así, así jugaremos", pensó Lizzie, con un brillo maligno en los ojos. Si Darcy quería entrar en ese juego infantil, ella podía seguirle la corriente. Le contó la historia a Amanda, quien tuvo la deferencia de indignarse contra Darcy, a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho.

—Supongo que esto no se va a quedar así —señaló después de que Lizzie le contara todo. Amanda era una chica leal con sus amigos, y no les gustaba ver a Lizzie herida por su ex.

—Sólo espera y verás — fue la respuesta de Lizzie, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, mientras ambas chicas entraban al salón de clases y se sentaban en una de las últimas filas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Ahora tenemos a un Darcy decidido a olvidar a Lizzie, y a una Lizzie dispuesta a pagarle con la misma moneda. Esto no se ve muy bien, ¿no creen? Pero paciencia, mis queridos lectores, tras la tormenta viene la calma.<em>

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerle a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, especialmente a quienes dejan reviews o agregan la historia a sus favoritos o alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	19. No todo será fácil

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Impresiones**

**Capítulo 19: No todo será fácil**

Darcy suspiró, dejando su lápiz sobre sus apuntes. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que afuera ya había oscurecido y estaba nevando de nuevo. Había pasado toda la tarde estudiando ya que sus profesores parecían haber olvidado que alguna vez habían tenido vacaciones y habían decidido rellenar sus cabezas con millones de datos. Sólo la semana siguiente, Darcy tenía tres exámenes y dos ensayos que entregar. Nadie hubiera dicho que esa noche era noche de viernes por la forma en la que él estudiaba muy concentrado. El resto de los chicos de la residencia estaban en la misma situación, y el silencio reinaba en la casa.

Por suerte para Darcy, siempre había sido organizado y metódico al estudiar, y eso lo ayudaba a organizar correctamente su tiempo de estudio. Con un nuevo suspiro, el joven se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. Ya ni sabía cuánto rato llevaba estudiando, pero seguramente había sido bastante; cuando había empezado aún había luz diurna al exterior.

Estaba muy cansado, pero eso no lo complicaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, eso lo alegraba un poco, así no podía pensar tanto en Lizzie. ¡Maldita sea! Apenas lograba olvidarse un poco de ella, su presencia volvía a imponerse en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera esperando que él bajara un poco la guardia para aparecer y apoderarse de todo. Casi podía verla, con esa sonrisa burlona que decía "¿Ves que no puedes olvidarme?"

Unos golpes en la puerta de su pieza lo hicieron levantar la cabeza. Estaba sólo, ya que Gavin había ido a visitar a unos parientes en Londres, y no volvería hasta el domingo por la noche. ¿Quién sería? Podía ser John, buscando comparar sus apuntes con los de Darcy.

—¿Quién es? —Interrogó Darcy al aire, pero quien fuera el que estaba fuera de la puerta, no contestó. Quizás no había nadie ahí, y los golpeas sólo habían sido su imaginación. Apenas ese pensamiento hubo cruzado su mente, volvió a escuchar la seguidilla de golpes. Tras preguntar nuevamente quién era y no recibir respuesta, Darcy se levantó gruñendo a abrir la puerta.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una figura femenina se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello y plantándole un beso en los labios mientras lo empujaba al interior de la pieza. Darcy no logró oponer resistencia, sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha, y sólo logró reaccionar al encontrarse a sí mismo de espaldas sobre la cama, con Caroline Bingley encima de él y besándolo apasionadamente en el cuello. Las manos de Caroline se deslizaron hábilmente por el pecho del joven, jugueteando con los botones de su camisa, hasta que Darcy le dio un empujón para quitársela de encima.

Caroline cayó al suelo, con un golpe seco, que tuvo el efecto de terminar de sacar a Darcy del trance en que había caído. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando por la ventana como la nieve caía sobre el suelo.

Caroline no era una de esas chicas que se rendían a la primera de cambio y, tras incorporarse rápidamente, volvió al ataque. Se deslizó con suavidad sobre la cama, y rodeó el cuello del joven con las manos, jugueteando nuevamente con los botones de la camisa de Darcy. Al ver que él no oponía resistencia, empezó a besarle el cuello retozonamente y a mordisquearlo con suavidad.

—Déjalo ya, Caroline —dijo Darcy, con una voz extrañamente grave. Al oírlo, Caroline se detuvo inmediatamente, aunque no movió los brazos de alrededor del cuello del joven. Darcy se había quedado rígido, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Qué pasa, Fitzwilliam? Yo pensé que esto te estaba gustando —murmuró ella, con la voz más sensual que pudo conjurar. No podía saber el verdadero efecto que esa vocecita tendría en el joven.

Darcy se estremeció al oír eso, a pesar de que la voz de Caroline estaba lejos de parecerle sensual, más bien le parecía el intento desesperado de una niña por parecer mayor. La idea de acostarse con ella le seguía pareciendo tan estúpida como siempre. Caroline se le había ofrecido medio millón de veces, y cada vez Darcy se había negado.

Pero Caroline interpretó el estremecimiento del joven como un mudo consentimiento y volvió a succionar el cuello del muchacho con cuidado, mientras abría los primero botones de la camisa de Darcy.

—Puedo hacer que te olvides de Eliza… —murmuró ella, besando el lóbulo de la oreja de Darcy y mordisqueándolo juguetonamente.

Darcy meditó unos segundos ante esas palabras: "olvidar a Lizzie". Por un segundo pensó en hacer lo que Caroline sugería, quizás ella tenía razón y así olvidaría a Lizzie. En ese momento, la imagen de Lizzie se le apareció tan claramente frente a él, que casi le pareció que ella estaba verdaderamente ahí. La mirada en los ojos de Lizzie parecía decepcionada y herida. Y Darcy se dio cuenta de que nunca podría acostarse con Caroline, ni con nadie, por despecho. Eso era una falta de respeto y el nunca había sido así.

Se paró bruscamente de la cama, haciendo que Caroline perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón. Darcy pudo examinarla, notando que ella llevaba sólo un vestido corto, que dejaba ver como sus largas piernas nacían de una cascada de encajes. Su abrigo estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, pero Darcy no recordaba cómo se lo había quitado.

—No, Caroline… No puedo hacerlo —susurró, viendo como la cara de frustración de Caroline mutaba en una mueca de desilusión.

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —Murmuró ella, levantándose de la cama de Darcy y recogiendo sus zapatos que habían quedado tirados a los pies de ésta. —Sabes que puedo ser mejor para ti que ella, sabes que ella te mintió y te traicionó, pero aún sigues enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Puedes responderme esa sola pregunta?

—No —fue la simple respuesta de Darcy —, no puedo responderte —declaró, ante la mirada desilusionada de la joven. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba tan enamorado de Lizzie, cuando sus mentiras y engaños habían sido evidentes, pero el caso era que lo estaba, y por más que lo intentara, no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió ella, levantando las cejas. —Quiero que me digas que no puedes quererme como a ella, que nunca me verás como la ves a ella.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Preguntó Darcy, a su vez, mirándola fijamente. —No hay nada que pueda decirte que no sepas ya. Lo siento Caroline, de verdad lo siento.

Caroline no dijo nada, sino que recogió su abrigo del suelo con una mueca de frustración y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo en el marco, esperando que Darcy la detuviera, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento en esa dirección. Quizás tendría que dejar de esperar por algo que nunca iba a pasar. Caroline suspiró y salió de la pieza, dejando a Darcy tras ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Darcy se dejó caer sobre su cama, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Alguna vez podría alejarse de ella o estaría condenado a vivir por siempre con su recuerdo?

-o-

Una semana después del incidente entre Darcy y Caroline, Lizzie subió a un tren en la estación de Oxford. Bingley la había invitado a la celebración de su veinteavo cumpleaños, en un conocido club en Londres. Aunque esa no era la principal motivación de Lizzie para tomar ese tren no era precisamente esa fiesta; su idea era hablar con su hermana mayor. Nunca le había gustado hablar con ella acerca de cosas importantes con ella por teléfono. Necesitaba ver a su hermana cara a cara, estudiar sus reacciones ante sus palabras o analizar su postura frente a una de sus afirmaciones. Sabía que las palabras de Jane eran una cosa, pero necesitaba verla para saber exactamente lo que pensaba acerca de la situación.

Se acomodó en uno de los compartimentos, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana y recogiendo los pies, acurrucándose en el asiento. Sacó un libro de su mochila, y lo abrió. Había estado tan ocupada en sus estudios durante la semana anterior que no había tenido tiempo de seguir leyendo ese libro que le habían regalado para Navidad. En cosa de minutos, Lizzie estaba absorta en la lectura de la historia de un grupo de empleadas afroamericanas en los años sesenta (1). A pesar de tener un océano, y más de cincuenta años, de separación, Lizzie se sentía cercana a ellas, como si de verdad las conociera. Tan entretenida estaba en la lectura del libro, que el viaje entre Oxford y Londres (que era bastante corto) se le hizo muy rápido.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, Lizzie aferró su mochila y bajó del tren. Mientras salía de King's Cross, le envió un mensaje a Jane anunciándole su llegada. Ella le respondió que su última clase terminaba casi a las seis y media de la tarde, y que no podría salir antes.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros, mientras entraba a la estación de metro más cercana. Siendo enero, hacía mucho frío y fue un alivio para ella poder entrar a un lugar cálido, mientras decidía dónde ir. Lizzie miró el mapa y decidió que quería ir al Museo Británico.

Al enfrentarse a los escalones del edificio, Lizzie recordó la primera vez que lo había visitado con u padre, cuando sólo tenía ocho años. En ese momento se había sentido abrumada por la historia que se desprendía de los objetos y, diez años después, la sensación era la misma.

Cruzó las salas del museo, hasta llegar al ala griega del museo. El templo griego que se alzaba en medio de la sala la sobrecogió, recordándole a la niña de ocho años que lo había visto por primera vez.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? —Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Lizzie se dio media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre joven, de unos treinta años. —No es común encontrarse con una chica de tu edad visitando el museo un viernes en la tarde. ¿No deberías estar en el colegio, en todo caso?

—Estoy en la universidad, en Oxford, de hecho —respondió ella, riendo. La gente solía pensar que ella era menor de lo que era —. Vine a ver a mi hermana a Londres por el fin de semana.

—Disculpa, no me he presentado —dijo él, tendiéndole la mano —. Jonathan Bertram, un gusto.

—Elizabeth Bennet —respondió Lizzie, estrechando la mano que él le tendía —. Un gusto conocerte, Jonathan.

Lizzie siempre había sido una persona sociable, especialmente con quienes le parecían simpáticos a primera vista, como era el caso de Jonathan. Los dos empezaron a hablar acerca de historia y arte. Lizzie descubrió que Jonathan era un diseñador gráfico independiente y que estaba en el museo porque le habían encargado que hiciera un folleto para una nueva exposición del museo.

—Creo que arruiné tu visita, ¿me aceptarías que te invitara a un café en la cafetería del museo como compensación? —Le ofreció él, después de un rato. Lizzie sólo asintió y él le indicó que lo siguiera hacia la cafetería.

-o-

Darcy había decidido pasar la tarde en el Museo Británico, siempre le había gustado mucho ese lugar. Cuando era niño había vivido en Londres, y muchas veces se escapó de su hogar para ir al Museo. El aire de sabiduría que rodeaba al edificio lo atraía como un imán, como si ahí pudiera encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Siempre había admirado el silencio que rodeaba el lugar, le permitía pensar en paz. Y definitivamente necesitaba pensar en paz.

Después de merodear un rato por las salas, admirando las distintas reliquias que poblaban el museo, se dirigió a la cafetería del lugar. Pidió un café grande y un brownie, antes de dirigirse a una mesa que estaba en una esquina. Esa era otra de las cosas que le encantaban del museo, las cosas ahí no cambiaban, la mesa en la que estaba sentado, había estado ahí por los últimos veinte años, por lo menos.

Y entonces, la vio. Lizzie, la misma Lizzie que parecía invadir sus pensamientos cada vez que él bajaba la guardia, entrando a la cafetería del Museo Británico. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella apareciera por todas partes? Se quedó helado al verla entrar con un hombre joven a su lado, que parecía ser varios años mayor que ella. ¿Quién sería?

Antes de que ella lo viera, Darcy tomó su abrigo y lo que había pedido y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta más cercana. No podía ser que ella insistiera en aparecer cada vez que él pensaba que podría dejar de pensar en ella.

-o-

Lizzie no alcanzó al ver como el joven desaparecía, mientras ella se sentaba en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Jonathan se acercó a ella, con dos vasos de cartón, llenos de humeante café.

—Oye, ¿te importaría si te preguntara si todo está bien? —Preguntó él, viendo que Lizzie miraba por la ventana, melancólicamente —; digo, si no es una pregunta muy indiscreta, considerando que te acabo de conocer y todo eso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Preguntó Lizzie, volviendo la mirada a su acompañante. ¿Se le notaría mucho lo que pasaba por su mente?

—Porque tus ojos están tristes —señaló él, apuntando al rostro de la muchacha—, no es normal que alguien de tu edad tenga esa mirada.

Lizzie suspiró, al parecer cualquiera podía notar lo mal que se sentía. Los ojos de Jonathan le parecían, a pesar de no conocerlo mucho, comprensivos. Parecía ser el tipo de persona a quien los demás le contaban sus problemas, y quien los oía sin problemas. ¿Se atrevería a contarle lo sucedido?

—Si no quieres contarme, está bien —dijo él, mirando fijamente a la chica—, pero de verdad creo que necesitas hablar con alguien. No tienes por qué entrar en detalles, Lizzie.

Lizzie suspiró, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Algo en el joven la hacía confiar en él; a pesar de haberse equivocado un par de veces respecto a eso, Lizzie se consideraba una gran juez de personalidades. Y había algo en el joven que la incitaba a confiar en él, parecía honesto.

—Está bien —accedió, jugueteando con sus manos mientras el joven la miraba —. ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que no confía en ti? Si estás en una relación con alguien, ¿no se supone que confías en el otro? Si te encuentras con tu pareja en una situación extraña, ¿no deberías dejar que te explique lo que pasó? —Lizzie disparó esas preguntas a toda velocidad, impactando a Jonathan, y a ella misma. Nunca le había dicho a nadie qué eso era lo que verdaderamente le molestaba; después de tardarse tanto tiempo en ganarse la confianza de Darcy, la había perdido en un instante. Quizás nunca la había tenido.

Jonathan escuchó pacientemente la historia de Lizzie, observándola atentamente. Parecía una chica sincera y alegre, ese chico seguramente era idiota para arriesgarse a perder a alguien como ella.

—Bueno —dijo él después de escuchar toda la historia —, si quieres una opinión, creo que él es quien está mal en este caso. Quizás deberías dejar que el tiempo siga su curso y él se calme un poco. Tal vez entonces quiera hablar y puedan aclarar todo, aunque puede ser que ya no sigas enamorada de él para entonces —vio que sus palabras no habían calmado a la joven —. Pero si él te quiere de verdad, va a recapacitar. No todo será fácil, pero no pongas esa cara, te prometo que se arreglará.

Lizzie miró la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de su acompañante. Quería creer que lo que él decía era verdad, que todo se iba a arreglar, y su naturaleza optimista le decía que confiara en él.

—Tienes razón, él necesita tiempo —señaló, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café —. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Creciste en Londres, o eres de otra parte?

* * *

><p>(1) <em>The Help, <em>de Kathryn Stockett. Otro de los libros que leí este verano, y me encantó. Me identifiqué con Skeeter, y creo que Lizzie también se identificaría con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Por si no les dije, la escena al final del capítulo anterior fue una desafortunada coincidencia, y ahora tenemos otra. Conociendo a Darcy, debe haber creado una película de horror con todas las de la ley en su cabecita. Jonathan es un gran tipo, si les interesa, pero no tendrá gran relevancia en la trama. Lizzie necesitaba habler con alguien que no la juzgara, y que no conociera su pasado, no sé si me explico.<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, en especial a quienes dejan reviews, o agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos, y por supuesto, a los lectores en las sombras._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	20. Sigue tu camino

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 20: Sigue tu camino**

El club que Bingley había arrendado estaba lleno. Eran antiguos compañeros de colegio, o actuales compañeros de universidad, y todos parecían estar pasándolo bien. Lizzie y Jane estaban juntas, riendo en una esquina del bar mientras veían como Charles Bingley y John Lucas bailaban sobre una de las mesas, imitando a bailarines de la televisión.

—¡Qué tontos! —Se rió Lizzie, mientras bebía un poco de bebida. Jane se limitó a asentir, riendo a su vez. Lizzie parecía más relajada esa tarde, ella se había esperado encontrarse con su hermana en un estado depresivo, a juzgar por lo último que había escuchado de ella. —Iré a hablar con Johnny —declaró Lizzie, al verlos bajar de la mesa, muertos de la risa —, hace siglos que no lo veo y me muero de ganas por hablar con él.

Jane asintió, al ver que Bingley se acercaba a ellas, y Lizzie desapareció entre la gente, apareciendo unos instantes después junto a su amigo.

—¡Lizzie! —Exclamó él, abrazando a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. —Hace una vida que no te veía, mujer. ¿Cómo va todo en Oxford? Espero que no te hayan convertido en una intelectual estirada aún.

Lizzie le devolvió el abrazo, y ambos empezaron una animada conversación acerca de sus respectivos estudios, después de pedir unos botellines de cerveza en la barra del club. John estudiaba en Londres, una licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas, y estaba completamente fascinado con sus estudios. A pesar de que John nunca había sido un estudiante excepcional, al estar estudiando algo que le gustaba mucho, estaba disfrutando de sus estudios y estaba obteniendo buenas notas.

—Me alegro mucho de que te esté yendo bien en la Universidad —lo felicitó Lizzie, que se sentía ligeramente orgullosa por su amigo —. ¿Te conté que estoy en una banda?

—¿Nos traicionaste, Lizzie? —Preguntó John, con un tono burlón que hizo que Lizzie le sonriera. Extrañaba a su amigo, precisamente por ese tipo de bromas. —No sé si podré perdonarte tan fácilmente.

—Bah, sólo tengo que comprarte una cerveza para que me perdones, ni que fuera tan complicado —se burló ella, a su vez —. Pero la verdad es que no es lo mismo que tocar con ustedes, aunque de verdad me gusta mucho.

La conversación de ambos se desvió al tema de la música, que apasionaba a ambos. Lizzie se sentía aliviada por la presencia de John, a él no tenía que hablarle de lo sucedido con Darcy, como habría tenido que hacer si hubiera hablado con Susan King. Conociéndola, Susan habría empezado un espiral de compasión y lástima por su amiga, abrazándola e intentando animarla.

—¿Has visto a Susan? —Preguntó John, luego de un rato de conversación. Lizzie recordó que ellos dos habían terminado durante el verano. —Al parecer tiene un nuevo novio, en esa Universidad elegante a la que va.

Susan estudiaba Artes en una de las Academias más importantes de Londres, y de las más caras también. Había conseguido una beca por su talento, ya que si no, ni hubiera podido pagar la matrícula. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de su hija, al igual que su hermano. Pero parecía que a John no le simpatizaba mucho el lugar.

—No, la verdad —contestó Lizzie, con una mueca interrogativa —, ¿tú no has hablado con ella desde el verano?

—No, Lizzie —respondió él, dándole un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos —, no he hablado con ella. Me gustaría hacerlo —agregó, en un tono meditabundo muy extraño en él.

Lizzie suspiró y tomó un nuevo sorbo de su cerveza. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos había tenido mucha suerte en el amor últimamente. Quizás lo que estaban haciendo era lo más inteligente, beber como estúpidos, mirando como el resto se divertía.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó él, después de un rato. —Supe que habías terminado con Darcy, ¿no quieres explicarme por qué? Ya sabes, siempre los vi como una pareja muy compenetrada.

—No —respondió Lizzie, con un tono que le dejó muy claro a su amigo que no iba a admitir insistencias de ninún tipo —. No quiero hablar de eso, John.

—Está bien, no quiero meterme en algo que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con él ahora? Están en una fiesta y los dos están relajados, cualquiera de los dos puede irse si la conversación se pone incómoda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó Lizzie, enarcando una ceja al escuchar ese comentario. —¿Sabes algo que yo no?

—No, pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que necesitas hablar con él —señaló él, provocando una mirada irritada por parte de su amiga.

—¿Sabes? —Lo miró la chica, con el ceño fruncido. —A veces odio que me conozcas tanto, John.

John no respondió a su comentario, si no que miró a lo lejos, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Señaló algo a lo lejos, y golpeó suavemente a Lizzie para que ella mirara en la misma dirección. La escena sorprendió un poco a Lizzie; Caroline Bingley estaba sentada a una mesa, acompañada por una amiga, mirando a Darcy. Él, por su parte, estaba apoyado en una mesa, sólo, y bebiendo cerveza directamente de la botella. Lizzie no pudo evitar pensar que eso era algo que Darcy no hacía jamás, él era elegante hasta para beber.

John miró a Lizzie con un movimiento de cejas significativo, que Lizzie respondió con un gruñido. Sabía que John tenía razón y que estaba en un lugar perfecto para hablar con él. Dejó su botellín de cerveza en la barra tras John y apretó los puños para juntar valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Diciéndose que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, Lizzie atravesó la pista de baile, hasta llegar junto a Darcy.

—Darcy… —murmuró, al llegar junto a él. Darcy la miró, y por un segundo pareció sorprendido de verla a su lado. —Necesito hablar contigo… es importante —Darcy no dijo nada, sino que miró a la pista de baile y se llevó la cerveza a los labios, como si no hubiera nadie a su lado —. ¡Te estoy hablando, estúpido! ¿Podrías al menos, hacer como que me estás escuchando? —Le espetó ella, furiosa ante la falta de respuesta del joven. ¿Qué se creía para ignorarla de esa forma?

Darcy no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que había escuchado a Lizzie más de lo que habría escuchado a una mosca que volara a su alrededor. Lizzie gruñó, frustrada, e hizo un nuevo intento por hablar con él. De nuevo, él ni siquiera se dignó a demostrar que estaba escuchándola. Por el contrario, dejó la botella vacía de cerveza en la mesa tras de sí, y se dirigió a la pista de baile, sin un gesto que denotara que había escuchado a Lizzie.

Lizzie bufó, pero no pensaba rendirse. Ya había conseguido el valor que necesitaba para ir a hablarle y decirle que necesitaba conversar con él, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Ella no hacía esas cosas, ella legaba hasta el final. Frunció el ceño con decisión, saliendo tras él.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano, otra voz llamó su atención. De hecho, llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Darcy! —Bingley los llamó, haciendo que ambos se dieran media vuelta. —¡Los estaba buscando! Creo que todos aquí queremos ver sus habilidades musicales en el karaoke.

—Charles, no creo que yo… —empezó a decir Lizzie, intentando convencerlo de lo contrario. No tenía muchas ganas de cantar delante de tanta gente. A pesar de que amaba cantar, no creía que fuera a hacerlo bien.

—Está bien —respondió Darcy, dejándola helada. Vio como el joven le dirigía una sonrisita de superioridad; seguramente pensaba que ella estaba asustada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella, mirando a Darcy retadoramente. Jamás de los jamases dejaría que Fitzwilliam Darcy pensara que ella estaba asustada.

—¿Por qué no cantan juntos? —Sugirió Bingley, provocando un incómodo intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos. Era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a acceder a su sugerencia.

—No creo que sea lo más inteligente —contestó Darcy, mirando seriamente a su amigo. Bingley los miró alternativamente y se encogió de hombros, señalando que hicieran lo que les pareciera mejor. Si querían cantar por separado, era problema suyo.

Bingley los guió hacia el escenario del karaoke y le pasó el catálogo de canciones. Lizzie lo tomó y pasó rápidamente por la lista, hasta encontrar una de sus canciones preferidas.

—Esta —le señaló al joven que estaba a cargo del karaoke. Poco rato después, Darcy le señaló su canción, y el joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú primero —Darcy le espetó secamente a Lizzie, indicándole que subiera al escenario. Lizzie lo hizo, con toda la dignidad que pudo conjurar, aunque no se sentía precisamente digna. El resto de los asistentes a la fiesta empezaron a cuchichear al verla subir al escenario y tomar el micrófono.

—¡Hola! Bueno, Bingley me obligó a subir aquí… —dijo tímidamente aferrando el micrófono con fuerza —y supongo que debo empezar lo antes posible.

Las primeras notas de "_Go your own way_" de Fleetwood Mac empezaron a sonar. Era una canción bastante conocida, y la mayoría de los presentes conocía la letra. Lizzie se sabía la letra de memoria, porque era una de las preferidas de su padre, y no necesitaba seguir las letras que aparecían en la pantalla frente a ella.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Lizzie dirigió su mirada a Darcy, que estaba al pie del escenario. Las primeras líneas de la canción le recordaban lo que sentía respecto a él: amarlo no era lo correcto, pero al mismo tiempo, ella era incapaz de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Cerró los ojos y siguió cantando. Ella quería cantarle esa canción a él, decirle que siguiera por su camino y que ella estaría feliz de verlo irse. Porque él ya no la quería y ni siquiera quería saber de ella; ella tenía que olvidarlo y seguir ella misma por su propio camino. Un camino alejado de él y de lo que había significado para ella.

Al pie del escenario, Darcy la miraba con atención. Siempre había creído que ella se transformaba cuando estaba en el escenario: su postura se enderezaba, y ella misma parecía adquirir un aspecto más atractivo cuando sujetaba un micrófono. Aunque, para él, ella siempre era atractiva. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella, de nuevo. Tenía que mantenerse en guardia, para evitar que esos estúpidos pensamientos saltaran en su mente cuando menos lo esperaba.

Desde arriba, Lizzie vio como Darcy apartaba la mirada del escenario, como si sólo verla lo hiriera profundamente. Terminó de cantar las últimas líneas, mientras los invitados a la fiesta la aplaudían, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Charles! —Dijo Lizzie, antes de soltar rápidamente el micrófono y bajar del escenario a toda velocidad. Sin mirar cómo Darcy se subía al escenario, se instaló junto a John Lucas en una mesa al fondo del local. La descarga de adrenalina que subir al escenario le había provocado estaba comenzando a perder sus efectos.

—Te salió bien —la felicitó el muchacho, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de ánimo. Lizzie sólo le devolvió una mirada agradecida, antes de que la voz de Darcy inundara el lugar.

—Este…er… hola, gente —dijo, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados. Nunca le había gustado presentar él mismo, eso era trabajo de Bingley. Tomó un banquito que estaba a un lado del escenario y lo arrastró al centro, antes de tomar con firmeza el micrófono.

Había elegido "_Like a Rolling Stone_" de Bob Dylan, porque sabía que la mejor canción de la historia (1) era una de las favoritas de su mejor amigo. Las conocidas notas comenzaron a brotar de los parlantes cercanos.

Había optado por esa canción, además de por ser la favorita de Bingley, porque reflejaba un poco lo que él sentía por Lizzie. Ella era la joven de la canción que lo tenía todo y que por alguna razón se vio privada de ello. Siempre había pensado que eso se había debido a un error de la misma chica. Las líneas del coro, en las que se pregunta a la muchacha qué siente, estaban dedicadas a Lizzie. Quería saber que sentía ella después de perder algo que (según ella) le importaba mucho. Él se sentía a la deriva (2), como si no tuviera cómo volver a casa, y esperaba que ella se sintiera igual.

Lizzie sintió que la mirada acusadora de Darcy cruzaba todo el club, para clavarse en ella, que estaba literalmente al otro lado del local. De alguna forma, ella sabía que esas preguntas iban dirigidas a ella, de la misma forma en la que ella había dedicado su "sigue tu camino" a Darcy. Ella se sentía también como la joven de la canción, perdida y sin un hogar al que regresar. A pesar de las peleas que ella y Darcy habían tenido cuando estaba juntos, ella siempre pudo contar con él para lo que necesitara.

—¿Necesitas salir? —Le preguntó John, al ver la palidez de su amiga. Ella negó con la cabeza: no pensaba huir de esa forma, ella era más valiente que eso.

Darcy terminó la canción, y sin decir nada, bajó del escenario. Rápidamente, y antes de que Bingley pudiera decirle nada, atravesó el local a toda velocidad y se acercó a la guardarropía a buscar su abrigo. Lizzie vio lo que él hacía y una sombra de determinación cruzó su cara. Murmurando alguna excusa, Lizzie se levantó y, después de sacar su abrigo de guardarropía, salió a la calle tras Darcy.

—¡Darcy! ¡Escúchame! —Gritó, corriendo tras él y agarrándolo de la mano. —Yo sé que no quieres escucharme, que aún te sientes herido y todo eso, pero por favor, tienes que escucharme —le pidió, clavando sus ojos en los de Darcy.

Darcy no dijo nada por unos momentos. El contacto con la mano de Lizzie lo había hecho sentir una corriente eléctrica que le recorría la espalda. Era casi lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que había tocado su mano en Netherfields. ¿Habría sentido ella lo mismo? La chica soltó su mano rápidamente. La casi-descarga eléctrica que había sentido la había sorprendido mucho.

—Lizzie, creo que no hay más que decir —dijo, con un tono más suave del que hubiera querido—. Ojalá uno pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, pero no se puede. Lo mejor será que cada uno siga su camino. Ya no podemos cambiar lo que pasó —agregó, con una mueca inescrutable. Sin dejar que Lizzie dijera algo más, se alejó por la calle en tinieblas.

Mientras lo veía desaparecer, Lizzie pateó una piedra de la calle, sin siquiera pensar en lo irónico de su acción. ¿Por qué todo entre ellos tenía que ser tan complicado? A pesar de las palabras del joven, Lizzie estaba segura de que si ambos lograban hablar, todo sería mejor. Pero no se puede obligar a alguien a escucharnos, especialmente si se siente herido por nosotros.

* * *

><p>(1)De acuerdo a un ranking elaborado por la revista "Rolling Stone", no porque a mí se me ocurrió.<p>

(2)Está relacionado con un dicho en inglés: "_a rolling stone gathers no moss_". El dicho se refiere a las personas que se dejan llevar por los acontecimientos, antes de actuar por su cuenta. Creo que se puede aplicar a ambos (Lizzie y Darcy), ya que los dos saben qué tienen que hacer para cambiar la situación, y ninguno lo ha hecho.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Darcy sigue cerrado a escuchar a Lizzie, lamentablemente. ¡Es obstinado el joven! Pero tranquilos, todos sabemos que a él le cuesta asumir esas cosas, hay que tenerle paciencia. Pero la chispa sigue estando ahí.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a quienes dejan review o agregan esta historia a sus alertas/favoritos. ¡No se imaginan los ánimos que me dan!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	21. ¿Superado?

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 21: ¿Superado?**

Lizzie se despertó en el sofá del departamento que Jane compartía con una amiga. Después de discutir con Darcy fuera del club, se había dirigido inmediatamente al edificio; no se sentía con ánimos para volver a la fiesta. Rápidamente se había acostado en el sofá cama, y había fingido estar dormida cuando su hermana llegó, unas horas más tarde.

—Buenos días, Lizzie —la saludó Jane, dirigiéndose a la cocina del departamento y viendo que su hermana estaba despierta —. Te fuiste temprano anoche, ¿o no?

—Sí, me dolía un poco la cabeza —fue la escueta respuesta de su hermana menor.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Jane, levantando las cejas. —Darcy también se fue temprano —agregó, mirando a Lizzie a los ojos.

Lizzie rehuyó la mirada de su hermana, levantándose del sofá y siguiendo a su hermana dentro de la cocina. Jane estaba hirviendo agua para preparar café, y preparando tostadas para el desayuno. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que ambas se sentaron en la mesa alta de la cocina, y entonces, Jane decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado entre ambas.

—Entonces, ¿hasta cuándo piensan seguir así? —Interrogó a su hermana, que sólo bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. —Lizzie, no quiero ser desagradable, ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que tienen que solucionar esto. No puede ser que sean incapaces de hablar entre ustedes.

—Bueno, al parecer si puede ser —rebatió Lizzie, a la defensiva —. Ayer traté de hablar con él, porque hay algo que necesita saber, pero él no quiso hablar conmigo. ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo, no quiero saber una palabra más acerca de Fitzwilliam Darcy en lo que me queda de vida —declaró Lizzie, sabiendo que eso era una mentira como una catedral. Pero Jane no tenía por qué saber eso.

Jane tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos frente a la declaración de su hermana. Sabía perfectamente que Lizzie hablaba desde su rabia y de la impotencia que sentía por el rechazo de Darcy; y también sabía que todo eso era mentira. Era cosa de ver a Lizzie a los ojos y darse cuenta de que aún estaba enamorada de él, y por eso, el rechazo era aún más doloroso para ella.

Jane se quedó callada, viendo como su hermana se preparaba una taza de café instantáneo y ponía dos tostadas con mantequilla en su plato. Lizzie parecía haberse refugiado en su obstinado silencio, y mordisqueaba sus tostadas mirando al horizonte. Jane reconocía eso como la actitud que adoptaba Lizzie cuando estaba preocupada.

—Está bien, cambiemos el tema —dijo Jane, después de un rato de silencio—. ¿Cómo van tus estudios? No alcanzamos a hablar de eso el otro día.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Jane, Lizzie sonrió ampliamente. Respondió a la pregunta de su hermana, contándole historias acerca de sus compañeros y profesores. Jane vio como Lizzie parecía animarse al contarle historias divertidas, distrayéndose momentáneamente de sus problemas. Así, se parecía más a la vieja Lizzie, siempre dispuesta a reír cuando las personas actuaban ridícula o patéticamente. No le sentaba esa actitud de víctima que había adoptado últimamente.

—¿A qué hora es tu tren esta tarde? —Preguntó Jane, mientras Lizzie lavaba los platos en el lavadero, unos minutos después.

—A las seis y media, ¿qué quieres hacer el resto del día? —Preguntó Lizzie, mientras dejaba un plato en el escurridero. Jane miró el cielo nublado a través del vidrio de la ventanita de la cocina y arrugó el ceño. —No pongas esa cara —agregó Lizzie, con un tono divertido —. Nunca vengo a Londres, no vamos a quedarnos en casa por un poco de lluvia. Y ya sabes que amo la lluvia, no hay nada como pasear bajo ella.

—Está bien —concedió Jane, luego de meditarlo un poco —. Decide qué quieres hacer y lo haremos —añadió. No le hacía mucha gracia salir con esas nubes dando vueltas por ahí.

Lizzie lo pensó un rato, había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Londres. Le encantaba pasear por los museos, o visitar los monumentos famosos. Siempre se había sentido sobrecogida ante Westminster, porque sentía la historia que recorría las paredes de piedra. Analizó cuidadosamente todas las posibilidades, antes de decirle a su hermana que quería ir a Covent Gardens. La feria que se instalaba en ese barrio era muy interesante y siempre había cosas interesantes que ver ahí. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos de Londres.

—De acuerdo —accedió Jane, después de mirar nuevamente las nubes oscuras por la ventana. Si Lizzie quería ir a Covent Gardens, a Covent Gardens irían.

-o-

Darcy salió del departamento de Bingley antes de que éste se levantara. Había un café cerca del edificio donde vivía Bingley, y ahí se dirigió para tomar una taza de café. Necesitaba estar solo, para poder pensar, pero no pudo concentrarse completamente en sus pensamientos porque unos minutos después, Bingley en persona apareció en el café.

—Pensé que podías estar aquí —dijo, sentándose en la silla frente a Darcy —. Anoche te fuiste muy temprano, no dejaste que nadie dijera nada acerca de la canción. Lo hiciste genial, casi como si lo sintieras de verdad.

Darcy sólo asintió, tomando la taza en sus manos y llevándosela a los labios. Bingley no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño que Darcy fuera tan frío. Desde el año anterior, el joven había avanzado mucho en ese aspecto, pero desde que había terminado con Lizzie, parecía haber retrocedido más de lo que había avanzado. La tarde anterior había intentado sonsacarle algo de información acerca de Lizzie, pero le había sido imposible: Darcy era imperturbable. Y al tocar ese tema, parecía reforzar su coraza.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, que sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? —Bufó Darcy, sarcásticamente. —No, Charles, no quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Seguro? —Lo interrogó nuevamente su amigo, examinando atentamente la expresión de Darcy. —Creo que te haría bien hablar un poco. Estoy seguro de que no has hablado de esto con nadie, y que estás a punto de explotar. La única vez en mi vida que te he visto actuar así fue cuando conociste a Lizzie y te enamoraste de ella… sin querer admitirlo. ¡Te hubieras visto en esa época!

Darcy enfrentó la mirada de su amigo, ligeramente sorprendido por la declaración. Él siempre había pensado que Bingley era un distraído por naturaleza, y que era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con los demás. Pero, al parecer, era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Quizás él no era un buen juez de sus amigos. Inspirando hondamente, se preparó para contarle todo a su amigo.

—Pero claramente, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Ya le dije que siguiera su camino, y a mí no me queda más alternativa que hacer lo mismo —declaró Darcy, después de terminar de contarle la historia —, tengo que superarla, Charles. Si no lo hago, me voy a volver loco.

Bingley se acomodó en su silla, pensando en lo que su amigo le acababa de decir. Por el tono de voz del joven, se daba cuenta de que estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Por mucho que Darcy dijera y jurara que quería olvidarse completamente de Lizzie, era mentira. Sabía que Darcy pensaba que ella había volteado todo su mundo y, a pesar de todo, eso lo hacía feliz. Pero Bingley no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Georgie dice que debería darle una oportunidad a Lizzie para explicarme lo que tiene que decir —agregó Darcy, unos minutos después —. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—¿En qué minuto nos volvimos unas niñas que se aconsejan acerca de sus relaciones? —Se burló Bingley, provocando que Darcy se pusiera rojo, al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado. Ellos dos jamás tocaban esos temas, los hacían sentirse incómodos. —¿De verdad quieres mi opinión? —Agregó el joven, levantando las cejas. Darcy asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, lo único que puedo decirte es que creo que tu hermana tiene razón. Habla con Lizzie, ella necesita que la escuches, y no perderás nada.

Darcy no contestó, mirando su taza vacía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Bingley se encogió de hombros y pidió un café para él.

-o-

—¡Lizzie! ¡Volvamos a casa! —Exclamó Jane, viendo como su hermana bajo la lluvia. Ambas estaban en Hyde Park, donde habían ido tras visitar Covent Gardens. Mientras ambas caminaban por los caminos de grava, una intensa lluvia helada empezó a caer.

El primer instinto de Jane fue buscar alguna glorieta o un techo en el que guarecerse hasta que la lluvia pasara, ya que a ninguna de las dos se le había pasado por la cabeza salir con un paraguas. Lizzie, por otra parte, empezó a bailar bajo la lluvia, disfrutando de la sensación que el agua helada provocaba en su cara.

—¿Para qué? ¡La lluvia es lo mejor! —Gritó a su vez, viendo como Jane arrugaba la nariz, disgustada. Lizzie ignoró el gesto de su hermana y saltó sobre una poza, empapándose los calcetines.

—¡Lizzie! No seas infantil —la regañó su hermana, al ver el comportamiento de Lizzie, que parecía una niña de cinco años jugando en la lluvia. Lizzie la ignoró, sin dejar de saltar y bailar en la lluvia.

Jane resopló, enojada, y se acercó a su hermana. Sin permitirle protestar, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró sobre la grava, mientras buscaba un refugio de la lluvia. Mientras caminaban iba regañándola, diciéndole que era imposible que se comportara como una niña cuando ya tenía más de dieciocho años. Lizzie se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos ante el regaño de su hermana.

—Si crecer significa tener que dejar de bailar en la lluvia, no quiero crecer —declaró decididamente. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación y los mechones mojados rodeaban su rostro, dándole un aire inocente que casi desmentía la ferocidad de su mirada. Jane no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de los dieciocho años de Lizzie, ella aún podía actuar como una niña, sin ser precisamente inmadura.

—Pero bailar bajo la lluvia suele ser mejor idea cuando puedes darte un baño caliente inmediatamente después —dijo Jane, suavizando su expresión —. Son las cuatro, tendrás que ducharte rápidamente y cambiarte de ropa antes de salir a la estación, tenemos que apurarnos.

Lizzie arrugó la nariz, pero siguió a Jane por las calles que las separaban del departamento. Ese pequeño paseo bajo la lluvia la había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos y se sentía mucho mejor. La compañía de Jane siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, y eso sumado a la lluvia, había obrado milagros.

-o-

Muchas horas después de ese desayuno en el café, Darcy estaba conduciendo por las calles de Oxford. Había conducido entre Londres y Oxford bajo esa lluvia torrencial, y sorprendentemente para él, se sentía aliviado. La lluvia siempre le recordaba a Lizzie porque a ella siempre le había encantado la lluvia. Y porque la primera vez que se había atrevido a confesar que sentía algo or ella, había sido bajo la lluvia. Recordaba cómo apenas las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer, Lizzie salía corriendo y levantaba su cara para recibirlas en su rostro.

"Maldita sea, ¿cómo se las arregla para aparecer siempre que no quiero saber más de ella?", bufó, apretando el manubrio con más fuerza de la necesaria. Una figura menuda que caminaba por la vereda arrastrando una maleta llamó su atención. Reconoció la mochila preferida de Lizzie, que había sido pintada por Charlotte Lucas, y detuvo su auto junto a ella, bajando el vidrio de su ventana.

_—Elizabeth…_ —la llamó. Lizzie levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre. —¿No quieres que te lleve?

El rostro de Lizzie se endureció. ¿Qué se creía él para despreciarla un día y ofrecerle su caridad al siguiente? Desvió su mirada del auto y siguió su camino, sin decir una palabra. Ya lo había decidido, los dos podían jugar a ese juego. Darcy apretó los labios y avanzó junto a ella.

—No seas idiota, te estás mojando porque sí —insistió. Lizzie parecía estar obstinada en no escucharlo en lo absoluto, sin dejar de caminar en dirección a su residencia. —¡Lizzie! —Exclamó él, intentando llamar definitivamente la atención de la joven.

—No, gracias. Puedo caminar perfectamente —dijo ella, levantando la cabeza orgullosamente. No iba a dejar que Darcy sintiera compasión por ella. Él había decidido que no quería saber más de ella, no tenía derecho a preocuparse por ella.

—Vamos, no seas idiota —bufó Darcy, frustrado.

—¿Idiota? —Lizzie se dio media vuelta, con los ojos brillando de rabia. Su voz tenía un matiz peligroso, que habría asustado a alguien más cobarde que Darcy. —¿Me llamaste _idiota_? Al menos soy capaz de escuchar al resto. ¿Acaso piensas escucharme en el recorrido? No. Apena trate de decirte algo, me harás callar. No quieres oír nada que diga que te equivocaste. ¿Sabes? Siempre has actuado como si fueras superior a todo el mundo, una especie de autoridad moral, pero me malinterpretaste de la peor manera posible. ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo así? Sólo con eso me demostraste que no tengo nada que hacer contigo, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Nunca podría estar con alguien así…

Lizzie soltó ese discurso, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse a toda velocidad del auto de Darcy. Él, por su parte, no supo qué hacer y se quedó helado ahí. Un rato después, maldiciendo entre dientes apretó el acelerador y se alejó de ese lugar tan rápidamente como pudo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, Lizzie también tiene su orgullo. Y aunque sea capaz de enfrentarse a Darcy, tampoco está dispuesta a dejarse pisotear de esa manera. Y Darcy ya necesitaba que alguien le cantara las verdades. Es testarudo el hombre.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a los que leen esta historia, en especial a todos los que dejan reviews, o agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina_


	22. Impulsos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 22: Impulsos**

Darcy se acercó a un chico que estaba a un lado de la cancha y le pidió que le pasara una botella de agua. Necesitaba hidratarse después de pasar más de media hora corriendo de lado a lado de la cancha. El partido decisivo de la Liga Universitaria Inglesa (1), era dentro de unas semanas; y el entrenador del equipo estaba decidido a ganar como fuera. Se enfrentarían al rival histórico de la Universidad de Oxford, la Universidad de Cambridge, por lo que la presión sobre ellos era casi insostenible. Toda la Universidad estaba pendiente de ellos y contaba con el equipo para ganar el partido. Había triplicado los entrenamientos semanales, además de alargarlos hasta horas impensables.

—¿Todo bien, Darcy? —Le preguntó el chico, tendiéndole una botella de agua helada. No había calificado para ser parte del equipo, pero los ayudaba con las cosas que los miembros del equipo necesitaban.

—Sí, sólo necesito parar un poco —contestó Darcy, abriendo la botella y dejando que un chorro de agua helada bajara por su garganta —. Gracias, por cierto.

—¡Darcy! ¡Necesitamos que vuelvas a la cancha! —Exclamó el entrenador a sus espaldas. Darcy se secó los labios con el antebrazo y volvió a la cancha.

El hecho de que el entrenador hubiera intensificado los entrenamientos de sus jugadores había sido bueno para Darcy; entre ellos y sus clases, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada que no quisiera. De hecho, casi no había pensado en Lizzie en las últimas semanas. Después de sus entrenamientos Darcy llegaba a su pieza y se lanzaba a la cama, sin siquiera hacer un gesto en dirección a Gavin. Aprovechaba las horas libres que tenía durante el día para estudiar, acompañado por la organizada Susan.

Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, y salió corriendo hacia el centro de la cancha. Siguiendo las instrucciones del entrenador, Darcy interceptó a uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario, y atajó la pelota. Concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, corrió tras la pelota y se la lanzó a uno de sus compañeros. Vio como el joven corría tras la pelota, acercándose al arco, donde los defensas se lanzaron sobre él.

El chico pateó la pelota en dirección a otro joven de su equipo, ya que no era capaz de meter el gol. El otro joven la pateó en dirección al arco, donde el arquero la atrapó con bastante facilidad.

—¡Un excelente tiro desperdiciado! —Gritó el entrenador, aparentemente frustrado. El joven que había errado el tiro, escupió en el suelo hostilmente. —Ya metiste la pata, Jones. No vale la pena que te enojes por eso, aprende de tus errores. Para la próxima vez, recuerda apuntar a los puntos ciegos del arquero, le será más difícil atajarla y habrá más posibilidades de que aciertes.

Jones asintió, mientras el arquero se preparaba para seguir con el juego. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que el entrenador le hacía un gesto para indicarle que no lo hiciera. Los jugadores se acercaron al hombre, que parecía estar tan agotado como ellos, aunque no se había movido ni la mitad de lo que ellos habían hecho.

—Bien chicos, lo están haciendo muy bien. Sólo recuerden que toda la Universidad cuenta con ustedes para que den lo mejor de ustedes —les dijo, como siempre hacía después de los entrenamientos —. Queremos estar orgullosos de ustedes, y por ahora, no veo razones por las que ustedes podrían desilusionarnos. Están haciendo un gran trabajo, sólo tienen que seguir así por las próximas semanas. ¡A las duchas, muchachos!

El equipo de fútbol se dirigió a las duchas, como les había indicado el entrenador. Mientras caminaban hacia ellas, vieron a un grupo de chicas salir del vestidor de mujeres. Darcy endureció su rostro al ver que una de ellas era Lizzie.

—Mira esa, la menudita —escuchó que decía uno de sus compañeros, apuntando precisamente a Lizzie —. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es buena en la cama. ¿No crees que sería genial tenerla abajo, gimiendo como una perra en celo?

Darcy sintió que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al joven que había dicho ese comentario. El otro chico, sorprendido, no había hecho ningún movimiento en su defensa. Por unos minutos, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo supo cómo reaccionar; ¿el siempre compuesto Fitzwilliam Darcy estaba golpeando a alguien sin una provocación directa? Eso no era algo normal. Cuando pudieron recuperarse de la sorpresa, varios chicos se abalanzaron sobre ellos para separarlos.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada acerca… de ella… —resopló, con el aliento entrecortado, mientras varios brazos lo apartaban del muchacho, que estaba tirado en el suelo y mirándolo sin entender.

Todos lo estaban mirando sorprendidos, especialmente el joven que había sido golpeado. Darcy lo miró fijamente, con una mirada que cualquiera hubiera calificado como "_feroz_" y que era muy extraña en él. Poco a poco, empezó a calmarse y ver toda la situación en frío: sí, el joven había hecho un comentario asqueroso acerca de Lizzie, pero su reacción había sido completamente desproporcionada. Vio cómo el chico se llevaba la mano a la cara, y notó por primera vez que este estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué te pasó, Darcy? —Escuchó como alguien decía a sus espaldas. Ni él mismo sabía lo que le había pasado.

Darcy no contestó, sino que se soltó del agarre de sus compañeros y se apartó de ellos con un gesto obstinado. Sin decir una palabra, entró a los vestuarios, dejando a sus compañeros intercambiando miradas sorprendidas.

El joven entró a una de las duchas y abrió la llave del agua fría, metiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro. Necesitaba acallar sus pensamientos, los mismos que lo habían llevado a golpear brutalmente a su compañero. Su madre siempre había dicho que los problemas se arreglaban con palabras y no con golpes; y él siempre había seguido ese consejo (con algunas notables excepciones). Sólo podía explicar ese exabrupto barbárico admitiendo que aún sentía algo por Lizzie y oír ese crudo comentario acerca de ella, lo había hecho actuar impulsivamente. Tenía que disculparse con ese chico, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien era.

-o-

Después de pasar dos largas horas nadando en la piscina de la Universidad, Lizzie salió a la calle. Ignorando la escena que se desarrollaba a sólo unos metros de ella, se puso los audífonos y encendió su reproductor mp3. Cada día, parecía que el frío del exterior se hacía un poco más helado, y Lizzie escondió la nariz en su bufanda de lana, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su residencia.

Distraída por la música que sonaba en sus oídos, Lizzie no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su gorro de lana estaba completamente empapado. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no podría seguir caminando bajo esa lluvia, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar un refugio para esperar que la lluvia amainara. Cuando encontró un lugar que parecía ideal, el pasillo de una facultad, que era abierto por uno de los costados, se apoyó en el marco de una de las ventanas sin vidrio y se quitó los audífonos. De cierta forma, parecía una falta de respeto estar escuchando música moderna en esos pasillos que habían sido testigos de tantos siglos de historia (2).

El sonido de la lluvia solía calmarla, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Tan absorta estaba mirando como la lluvia golpeaba el suelo, que no escuchó los pasos que se le acercaban por la espalda. Cuando unas manos la asieron por la cintura, ella dio un respingo, antes de escuchar la risa cruel de quien la había agarrado.

—Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie —la chica se dio media vuelta, enfrentando a Thomas Green, que estaba parado frente a ella con una sonrisita de superioridad —. ¿Sigues sufriendo por tu noviecito? Aunque si yo fuera tú, no sufriría tanto: te aseguro que si Darcy confiara en ti, no habría creído que tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Yo no fui el único culpable de todo eso, puedo afirmarte que el problema venía desde mucho antes. Soy sólo un detonador, linda.

Lizzie se mordió los labios. Ahí estaba él, el mismo desgraciado que había logrado destruir una de las cosas que más le importaban en su vida. Y el muy cínico estaba sonriendo. Lizzie estaba cada vez más furiosa. Habría pensado que después de un tiempo, la espina dejaría de dolerle, pero se había equivocado: estaba más enojada que nunca.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así de él! —Le espetó a Green, furiosa. Sus ojos casi parecían despedir chispas, y las mejillas se le habían puesto coloradas de indignación. —¡Él es mucho mejor que tú! Tú no eres más que un matón barato, Green. No vales la pena ni siquiera para despreciarte.

—¿Un matón barato? —Inquirió Green, levantando una ceja. Lizzie se encogió un poco al escuchar la ira en el tono de voz del joven, de verdad era intimidante. —Querida, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer si me lo propongo. Lo de ustedes fue sólo un juego de niños.

—¿Puedes hacer que alguien se mate? —Le preguntó Lizzie, desafiante. Las últimas palabras de Green le habían devuelto el valor perdido. Thomas pareció retroceder al oír la acusación. —Ya lo dije, eres sólo un matón barato, que se aprovecha de los más débiles y lo llama valor. Eres un cobarde de lo peor, Green. Me das asco.

Tras soltar ese pequeño discurso, Lizzie se dio media vuelta, alejándose de Thomas con grandes zancadas. El joven se quedó mirándola alejarse por unos minutos, antes de salir corriendo hacia ella. Sin delicadezas de ningún tipo, la tomó por la mano y la empujó contra la pared.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Así que soy un cobarde? —Bufó, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. —Linda, tu noviecito es un estúpido orgulloso, y aunque te duela: también es un _cobarde_. ¿Por qué crees que no hizo nada para defender a ese mocoso? Porque no se atrevió a enfrentarse a nosotros, que lo superábamos en número. ¿Por qué no quiso escucharte cuando trataste de defenderte? Porque tenía _miedo_ de estar en lo correcto y darse cuenta de que tú no lo quería.

—¡Darcy no es un cobarde! —Exclamó Lizzie, sosteniendo decididamente la mirada del joven. No iba a dejarse intimidar. —Es mucho más hombre de lo que tú serás jamás —agregó, con desprecio.

Thomas la apretó con más fuerza contra la pared. Tenía los labios blancos de rabia, y parecía estar a punto de recurrir a la violencia. Lizzie se mordió el labio y levantó la rodilla, golpeándolo con fuerza en la entrepierna. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para liberarse, y surgió el efecto esperado. Thomas la soltó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna y gimiendo patéticamente. Lizzie no se detuvo a pedir disculpas, sino que salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas y aferrando su bolso con fuerza.

-o-

Darcy se acercó a los chicos que estaban fuera del gimnasio, apoyados contra la pared del edificio. Uno de ellos tenía un montón de papel higiénico en las manos; y lo apretaba contra su nariz, como si temiera que si lo soltaba la hemorragia fuera a volver. Al ver a Darcy, los dos chicos que lo acompañaban se apartaron un poco de ellos, temiendo que la furia de Darcy fuera a desatarse de nuevo. Ellos no querían ser las víctimas de esa rabia.

—Stevens —murmuró Darcy, en dirección al joven. Él miró la mano que Darcy le tendía con desconfianza (algo natural, si se considera que ese puño lo había golpeado sólo un rato antes) —. Lo siento, quizás reaccioné desproporcionadamente.

—Esa chica, ¿era algo tuyo? —Preguntó Stevens, sin hacer ningún movimiento en dirección a Darcy.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Darcy suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

—Es… —vaciló durante unos momentos, ante la mirada interrogativa de Stevens —complicado.

—Pero te preocupas por ella —afirmó Stevens, alzando las cejas —. Bueno, yo tampoco debí haber dicho eso acerca de ella —agregó, estrechando la mano de Darcy, que el joven no había bajado durante todo el intercambio —. También lo siento. No podemos andar peleando como mocosos ates del partido, ¿no crees?

Darcy sólo sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

><p>(1) No sé si esto existe de verdad, lo inventé para la historia. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia.<p>

(2) Oxford tiene edificios que datan de la Edad Media, cuando estaba llena de monasterios. Muchos de ellos siguen en pie hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><em>¿Darcy, aún tienes sentimientos por Lizzie? Por supuesto que sí siente algo por ella, Lizzie no es una de esas personas que se olvidan fácilmente. Creo que Darcy se está dando cuenta de que no es tan fácil terminar con una relación así<em>. _Y que ellos están destinados a estar juntos, aunque crean que no. Hay cosas que son más fuertes que nosotros mismos._

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Gracias especiales a quienes dejan reviews, o agregan la historia a sus alertas/favoritos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina_


	23. Verdades a la luz

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capitulo 23: Verdades a la luz**

Después del encontrón con Green, Lizzie fue a clases temiendo que él fuera a vengarse por lo que ella había hecho. Ya había experimentado lo que él podía hacer cuando se sentía humillado, y no le seducía la idea mucho la idea de enfrentarse a Green furioso. Aunque, ¿qué podría hacerle? Sin embargo, parecía que el joven no estaba dispuesto a admitir que una chica lo había golpeado, y su única respuesta a lo sucedido fue sentarse lo más lejos posible de donde ella y Amanda se habían sentado.

—¿Qué pasa, Lizzie? Pareces incómoda —le preguntó Amanda a su amiga, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con un lápiz y el espiral de su cuaderno. Lizzie dejó el lápiz a un lado y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—No quiero hablar de eso —bufó, más para sí misma que para Amanda.

—Como quieras —resopló Amanda, irritada por la actitud infantil de Lizzie —; pero, por el amor de Dios, ¡empieza a actuar como una persona normal! Desde que todo esto empezó, estás actuando como una especie de zombie retardada.

Lizzie le sonrió, aceptando el hecho de que su amiga estaba en lo correcto. ¿Zombie retardada? Era la descripción exacta para cómo se sentía. Pero, por más que lo intentara, no lograba actuar como ella misma. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a ser ella misma y ser inteligente de nuevo, pero era demasiado difícil. No contestó al comentario de Amanda, acomodándose en la silla, lista para empezar a tomar apuntes apenas el profesor empezara con su clase. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a hacerlo en un futuro cercano, porque estaba luchando contra el proyector y su propio notebook. Lizzie no pudo reprimir una risita al ver eso, al igual que gran parte de los chicos en la sala. A pesar de que su ánimo no era precisamente el mejor, aún era capaz de reírse de las cosas ridículas de la vida.

—¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde? —Le preguntó Amanda, mientras un grupo de alumnos se acercaban al profesor para ayudarlo. Al parecer, la escena con el profesor había relajado el ánimo de su amiga.

—Creo que voy a pasar por la biblioteca, hay unos libros que quiero buscar para el ensayo de Ramay —replicó Lizzie, bajando el lápiz, al ver que el profesor iba a demorarse más de lo esperado en empezar —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Los chicos estaban pensando en una reunión para ver qué hacemos con la banda, pero creo que no podrá ser hoy. Al parecer, Edward tiene algo que hacer —contestó Amanda, dejando el lápiz sobre su cuaderno, con aire distraído.

Si tenían que ser sinceras consigo mismas, ninguna de los dos sabía por qué habían entrado a esa clase, en primer lugar. El profesor no consideraba la asistencia para las notas finales (1), y había dicho la clase anterior que la clase siguiente no sería esencial para el examen. Pero ahí estaban, y ya no podían salir de la sala sin que se viera mal. Ese percance con el proyector no ayudaba al profesor.

Cuando el hombre por fin logró conectar su notebook al proyector y apagó las luces para empezar una aburridísima presentación acerca de los tipos de comunicación, las dos chicas se echaron sobre sus cuadernos, sin ganas de atender a lo que el profesor decía.

La clase se les hizo eterna, como sólo puede pasar con esas cosas que son extremadamente aburridas. Finalmente, cuando el profesor terminó con la exposición, las dos salieron de la sala lo más rápidamente que pudieron. Querían alejarse lo más posible de esa sala, que parecía tener un aura soporífera que la rodeaba como la peste. Se separaron y despidieron en la puerta de la facultad, y Lizzie se dirigió a la biblioteca más cercana, donde estaba segura de encontrar los libros que necesitaba.

Después de dejar sus cosas en uno de los casilleros del recibidor de la biblioteca (2), Lizzie subió al tercer piso, donde estaban los libros de ciencias sociales y comunicación. El olor a libros era uno de los aromas que fascinaban a Lizzie, principalmente porque le recordaban a su padre. Lizzie esbozó una sonrisa, recordando a su padre, mientras paseaba por las repisas, observado rápidamente los lomos de los libros y buscando los libros que la profesora Ramay les había recomendado usar para sus ensayos.

Tras encontrar los libros y pedirlos en el mesón principal, Lizzie salió de nuevo al frío exterior. Había comenzado a llover, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que Lizzie se pusiera a buscar un techo donde guarecerse. Encontró una pequeña cafetería, a unos metros de la biblioteca; y entró apresuradamente. El interior era cálido, especialmente si se lo contrastaba con el clima del exterior. La decoración llamó la atención de Lizzie, por la variada; dentro de la cafetería se podía ver desde un biombo oriental y lámparas chinas colgando del techo, hasta una serie de máscaras tribales africanas y sombreros mejicanos en las paredes. Generalmente, Lizzie habría considerado esa decoración como excesiva, pero en esa cafetería encajaba perfectamente. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se dirigía a una de las mesas vacías del fondo, vio a una persona a la que llevaba meses sin ver a solas: Caroline Bingley.

—Hola, Caroline —la saludó, provocando que la muchacha diera un respingo al verla —. ¿Cómo estás? —Agregó, con su mejor intento de sonrisa simpática. Quería hablar con ella, había muchas cosas que quería entender antes de poder cerrar la herida de su ruptura con Darcy. Quizás necesitaba aclarar lo último, para poder olvidarse de todo el asunto. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Caroline era justo la persona que podía ayudarla.

—Oh, hola, Eliza —Lizzie arrugó la nariz ante el sobrenombre, nunca le había gustado que la llamaran así —. Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

"¿Cómo crees que estoy?", pensó Lizzie, ligeramente irritada por el tono ligero que había usado la chica para saludarla. Sin embargo, se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Caroline, que levantó las cejas, sorprendida por la actitud de Lizzie.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —murmuró, viendo como la sangre parecía abandonar el rostro de la joven frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que asentía silenciosamente con la cabeza.

-o-

Darcy había tenido un día muy largo. O más bien, le había parecido muy largo porque las clases de ese día habían sido extenuantes. Los profesores parecían obstinados en meter toda la materia posible en sus cerebros antes de los exámenes trimestrales. Por ende, las clases habían sido aprovechadas al máximo, y algunos habían llegado incluso a concertar horas extras con sus ayudantes (3) para poder pasar aún más materia.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la facultad esa tarde, Darcy no pudo evitar agradecer que el entrenador hubiera decidido suspender el entrenamiento de ese día. Al fin tendría un par de horas para sí mismo. O'Sullivan se despidió de él en la puerta de la facultad, ya que tenía una cita con una chica a la que había conocido unas semanas antes en una fiesta. Susan y Darcy se encaminaron hacia sus residencias, que no quedaban demasiado lejos la una de la otra. Mientras caminaban, comentando los numerosos tics nerviosos del ayudante de Historia del Derecho, empezó a llover copiosamente. Cuando las primeras gotas los golpearon en la cara, los dos empezaron a buscar un lugar donde esperar que la lluvia pasara. El primer lugar que vieron fue una pequeña cafetería, a un par de cuadras de donde estaban.

—¿Quién crees que llegará primero? —La retó Darcy, empezando a correr en dirección a la cafetería. Susan se llevó a la mano a la cabeza, aferrando su gorro con fuerza contra su cabeza, y corriendo tras él.

Darcy fue el primero en llegar a la puerta y esperó a Susan ahí, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Susan se detuvo junto a la puerta, recobrando el aliento después de la carrerita.

—Señorita… —dijo Darcy, abriendo la puerta para ella. Susan entró a la cafetería, sacándole la lengua infantilmente. Ambos habían desarrollado una amistad muy cercana, ya que tenían mucho en común, y se permitían hacerse bromas y reírse juntos.

—Fanfarrón —musitó Susan, haciendo que la sonrisa de Darcy se ensanchara aún más. Él entró tras ella, agradeciendo por la calidez del interior.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a un biombo con diseños orientales. Una mesera se acercó rápidamente a ellos, tendiéndoles un par de tarjetas de colores, con las listas de lo que se vendía en la cafetería.

—Discúlpame un segundo —le dijo Susan, después de un rato. La muchacha se paró, dirigiéndose al baño y dejando a Darcy solo en la mesa.

El joven decidió qué quería tomar y dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa, examinando la eclética decoración del lugar. Era interesante ver cómo los dueños habían logrado mezclar elementos de distintas culturas sin que se vieran fuera de lugar. Estaba mirando una serie de máscaras africanas que colgaban de una pared, cuando una conversación al otro lado del biombo llamó su atención. Conocía perfectamente las dos voces que hablaban; una parecía estar muy afectada, mientras que la otra aparentaba mantenerse tranquila y serena.

—…sigo sin entender, Caroline —dijo la voz serena, que hizo que Darcy se quedara helado —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sin poder evitarlo, Darcy se acercó aún más al biombo, súbitamente interesado en la conversación que se desarrollaba tras el biombo de papel.

—Porque pensé que si… —vaciló la otra voz, y Darcy apretó los puños al reconocerla —Fitzwilliam ya no te quería, yo… podría haber tenido mi oportunidad.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —Preguntó la voz tranquila. —Me he preguntado miles de veces cómo fue que a Darcy se le ocurrió ir a mi residencia, cuando yo le había dicho que iba a tener toda la tarde ocupada.

—Bueno, eso fue fácil —contestó la voz débil —. Mientras tú nadabas en la piscina, yo tomé tus cosas del locker en el gimnasio y le mandé un mensaje a Darcy, que borré después.

—No puedo creerlo —bufó la primera voz, con un tono transparente que demostraba lo frustrada que se sentía —. De hecho, ni siquiera sé qué decir acerca de esto. Sólo puedo decirte que eso fue bajo, muy bajo.

—Lo sé —suspiró la otra voz —. Y aunque no lo creas, Lizzie, me arrepiento. Siento mucho haberlos hecho sufrir, a ambos. Sé que seguramente piensas que soy una perra desalmada, y que no merezco tu respeto…

—Me preguntó por qué no habría de hacerlo —ironizó Lizzie, interrumpiéndola. Darcy podía imaginarse a la perfección la expresión que debía ostentar el rostro de Lizzie en ese momento.

—¿Puedes dejarme hablar? —pidió Caroline. Darcy se había quedado helado al escuchar esa revelación: Lizzie había dicho la verdad desde un principio. —De verdad lo siento, porque hace poco me di cuenta de que nadie nunca me ha querido como Darcy te quiere a ti.

—Me _quería_ —señaló Lizzie, con un tono helado. Ese tono frío provocó un escalofrío en la columna de Darcy. En Lizzie, era algo completamente antinatural.

—No sea idiota —soltó Caroline, rápidamente —. No deberías rendirte así. Pero supongo que ya no hay mucho que hacer con eso. Me gustaría pedirte perdón, Lizzie, por lo que hice. Aunque asumo que no puedo hacerlo; no tengo ningún tipo de autoridad moral para hacerlo.

—Me gustaría decirte que te perdono —contestó Lizzie, manteniendo el tono glacial —. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora, hay mucho que tengo que procesar. Y sólo puedo decirte que, si quieres que alguien te quiera, debes merecerlo tú misma —agregó, mientras el sonido de una silla moviéndose indicaba que estaba a punto de irse del lugar —. No tengo nada más que decirte. Adiós, Caroline.

Darcy escuchó como una de las sillas se movía y rápidamente escondió la cabeza tras la tarjeta de la carta, mientras sentía como los pasos de Lizzie se alejaban rápidamente. Sólo levantó la cabeza al sentir que las campanitas de la puerta sonaban, señalando que alguien había salido. Unos sollozos ahogados se escuchaban desde el otro lado del biombo y Darcy se sorprendió de sentir lástima por la desgraciada de Caroline. Sí, ella era una de las culpables de todo el asunto, pero lo había hecho porque se sentía sola. Cuando Susan volvió al baño, se extrañó de la mirada perdida que ostentaba su amigo.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó, haciendo que el joven diera un respingo, como si de repente hubiera vuelto a la tierra.

—No —fue la sincera respuesta que dio Darcy, mirando fijamente el diseño del mantel —. Creo que cometí un grave error.

-o-

Lizzie salió de la cafetería sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, para su sorpresa. El hecho de haber hablado con Caroline y que ella le hubiera admitido que se sentía arrepentida, la había reconfortado un poco. No era como si eso fuera a cambiar todo, pero sí había cambiado como ella se sentía. Ya no se sentía como una estúpida que había traicionado a Darcy y a la confianza que él le tenía. Ella sólo había sido una pieza más en el juego de Thomas y Caroline. Su único error había sido confiar en él, a pesar de lo que Darcy le había dicho. Y eso no era tan imperdonable, al menos para ella misma.

Al llegar a la residencia y subir a su pieza, Rhiannon la miró, sorprendida por la mirada pacífica que mostraba Lizzie, tan distinta a la mirada atormentada de las últimas semanas, desde el regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Pasó algo interesante? Pareces más tranquila —preguntó al verla, y una sonrisa alegre iluminó el rostro de Lizzie.

—No exactamente, pero vuelvo a sentirme bien conmigo misma —fue su respuesta, tirándose de espaldas sobre su cama.

* * *

><p>(1) En algunos cursos, los profesores exigen un cierto porcentaje de asistencia para poder tomar el examen final y pasar el ramo.<p>

(2)Al menos en donde estudio así es el sistema: al entrar a la biblioteca debes dejar tu mochila o bolso en un casillero y entrar a las salas de lectura sólo con lo que necesitas.

(3) Ayudantes, una raza universitaria a la que no se sabe si amar u odiar. Suelen ser alumnos que ayudan al profesor a corregir las pruebas, lo reemplazan cuando éste no puede hacer clases, o hacen horas extras para aclarar los contenidos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Ahora Darcy sabe que Caroline estuvo involucrada. Lizzie, por su parte, confirmó algunas cosas y se siente segura y confiada de sí misma (no es que haya dudado de su inocencia, pero tanta coincidencia era sospechosa) ¿Qué irá a pasar?<em>_ Esto se va a poner interesante, ¿no creen?_

_Como siempre, le agradezco a todos los que han leído mi historia, en especial a los que dejan reviews o la agregan a sus favoritos/alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	24. La gran final

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 24: La gran final**

La adrenalina corría por sus venas a toda velocidad, mientras se dirigía junto con sus compañeros a la cancha. El día que tanto habían esperado había llegado finalmente y (aunque no se lo hubiera reconocido ni a su sombra) estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cómo exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que el partido de ese día, cambiaría todo. De alguna forma, que no podía entender, a partir de ese día todo sería distinto.

El entrenador les indicó que se detuvieran, aún dentro del túnel, y que lo rodearan. Los jugadores lo hicieron, intercambiando miradas nerviosas.

—Este es el momento que lo decidirá todo, muchachos. Toda la universidad espera que ustedes ganen —empezó a decirles —. Cuando estén en la cancha, recuerden que ellos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en ustedes y den lo mejor de ustedes mismos. Ellos son sus amigos, sus amigas o sus novias, háganlo por ellos. Y si eso no es suficiente inspiración, ¡háganlo por el placer de ver el sufrimiento en las caras de los de Cambridge!

La última frase hizo que el grupo de muchachos estallara en carcajadas, lo que tuvo el milagroso efecto de relajar la tensión. A un gesto del entrenador, los jóvenes se formaron tras él, saliendo a la cancha con las frentes en alto.

Fueron recibidos por los gritos y aplausos de los asistentes al partido. Muchos estudiantes se habían pintado las caras con los colores de la Universidad de Oxford y ondeaban banderas y pompones mientras daban gritos de apoyo para su equipo. Era un día frío, pero a los estudiantes no les importaba, con tal de alentar a su equipo.

Los integrantes del equipo de Cambridge también hicieron su entrada unos segundos después. A pesar de que el partido era en Oxford, un grupo numeroso de estudiantes de Cambridge habían ido a apoyar a su equipo y los recibieron con una ovación. Los jugadores parecían confiados y miraban a los jugadores de Oxford con arrogancia.

Los capitanes se adelantaron un par de pasos y se estrecharon las manos, mirándose a los ojos, desafiantes, antes de volver a sus posiciones. Con un gesto del árbitro, los jugadores de ambos equipos se dispersaron por la cancha, mientras el árbitro se paraba en la mitad de la cancha, listo para dar el puntapié inicial.

Un silbato quebró el aire, dando por iniciado el partido. Darcy vio como la pelota se dirigía hacia él y corrió a interceptarla, antes de que uno de los jugadores de Cambridge llegara a ella. Con una patada, la lanzó en dirección a Stevens, quien la recibió limpiamente y empezó a correr en dirección al arco contrario. Darcy lo imitó, corriendo en paralelo a su compañero.

Un chico de Cambridge se atravesó en el camino de Stevens y le quitó la pelota hábilmente. Darcy paró su carrera y murmuró una maldición. Jones, otro miembro del equipo le indicó que corriera hacia el otro lado. Vio como el jugador que le había quitado la pelota a Stevens se acercaba peligrosamente al arco, y como pateaba la pelota en dirección al arco de Oxford.

-o-

Lizzie contuvo la respiración al ver como la pelota se dirigía al arco de Oxford, pero el arquero del equipo era más hábil y logró detenerla con la mano, y ella pudo respirar nuevamente.

Sus amigas habían insistido en que ella debía ir al partido con ellas. Con un suspiro, recordó la escena de esa mañana, cuando Rhiannon la había despertado.

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Se está quemando la residencia? —Preguntó Lizzie, somnolienta, al sentir que Rhiannon la sacudía para despertar a una hora muy temprana para un sábado._

—_No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Rhiannon, sentándose sobre su cama mientras se ponía los calcetines._

—_Porque no se me ocurre otra razón por la que me puedas estar levantando a esta hora, un sábado —bufó Lizzie, sin moverse de su cama. Sabía que afuera hacía mucho frío y estaba cómoda y calentita en su cama, por lo que no quería levantarse._

—_Hoy es el partido, Lizzie —dijo Rhiannon, como si fuera evidente —. ¡Levántate!_

—_No tengo ganas de ir —resopló Lizzie, arrebujándose en sus sábanas. Rhiannon la miró maliciosamente y se acercó al borde de las sábanas de Lizzie, y dándoles un tirón con fuerza. Lizzie se estremeció con el contacto con el aire frío._

—_Rhiannon… —empezó a protestar, pero su amiga la ignoró. Lizzie se incorporó en su cama y vio en la mirada de su compañera que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Con un gruñido, Lizzie se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, pasando por alto la sonrisita de triunfo que se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha._

Las chicas estaban al medio del grupo de estudiantes de Oxford que gritaban animando a su equipo. En algún momento, alguien les había pintado unas rayas de los colores de la Universidad (1) en las mejillas, como si sus gorros y bufandas no fueran suficientes para demostrar a quien apoyaban.

Los estudiantes gritaban y saltaban alegremente en las graderías, ignorando el intenso frío que los rodeaba. Los gritos de apoyo al equipo se sucedían rápidamente, como si temieran que al dejar de gritar el equipo iba a dejar de jugar bien.

—¡Vamos Oxford! —Exclamó Rhiannon, formando una especie de megáfono con las manos. Su pelo rubio escapaba del gorro rayado que llevaba y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas bajo las líneas de pintura.

Lizzie volvió su mirada al juego, viendo que uno de los jugadores de Oxford estaba en posesión de la pelota. Lizzie no lo reconoció, pero vio como él se deslizaba hábilmente por el pasto y esquivaba uno a uno a los jugadores del equipo contrario. Con una patada, le pasó la pelota a otro jugador. Lizzie reconoció a este último como Darcy y observó como pateaba la pelota, con una calma de la que sólo él era capaz, mientras corría en dirección al otro arco. Al ver que uno de sus contrincantes se acercaba a él, por la izquierda, le lanzó la pelota a uno de sus compañeros. El muchacho la recibió y se acercó al arco contrario a toda velocidad.

-o-

Sin que nadie pudiera decir de dónde había salido, un jugador de Cambridge se lanzó sobre Jones, quien llevaba la pelota, y lo lanzó al suelo con un golpe en los hombros antes de patear la pelota en la dirección contraria a la que Jones corría. El árbitro tocó el silbato, deteniendo el juego y levantando la tarjeta roja en dirección al chico que había empujado a Jones, mientras el lesionado se retorcía el suelo de dolor. Darcy fue el primero en llegar a su lado.

—¿Puedes pararte? —Le preguntó a su amigo, que sólo le devolvió una mueca de dolor, acompañada de un quejido. Entre Darcy y Stevens lo ayudaron a levantarse. Apenas el pie de Jones tocó el suelo, el joven soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Es un esguince, no puede seguir jugando —dictaminó un paramédico que había llegado para ayudarlo. El árbitro asintió, mientras Darcy y Stevens guiaban a Jones fuera de la cancha. El entrenador le indicó a uno de los que estaban corriendo de lado a lado en el borde de la cancha, calentando en caso de que los llamaran a entrar al juego, que ocupara el lugar de Jones en la cancha.

El árbitro había concedido un penal a Oxford, que Stevens fue el encargado de ejecutar. Con una patada certera, logró colar la pelota por entre las piernas del arquero y anotar el primer tanto para la Universidad de Oxford.

Rápidamente, el juego volvió a comenzar. Las jugadas se sucedieron rápidamente y Darcy tuvo que correr de lado a lado de la cancha, quitándoles la pelota a los jugadores de Cambridge y entregándosela a sus compañeros de equipo.

De repente, se encontró a sí mismo casi encima del arco contrario, lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la pelota. Contra todas sus expectativas, la pelota pasó limpiamente por el costado del arquero y empujó la red con fuerza.

—¡Gol! —Fue el grito que se escuchó desde las gradas. Uno de sus compañeros golpeó a Darcy en la espalda, felicitándolo por el gol. Stevens le dedicó un gesto victorioso desde el otro lado de la cancha y el entrenador le gritó un "¡bien hecho, Darcy!" que lo hizo sentirse aún más orgulloso.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, después de una serie intensa de jugadas muy rápidas. Pero Darcy no pudo relajarse por demasiado tiempo, ya que el juego se reasumió con rapidez. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vio como uno de los jugadores atravesaba la cancha a toda velocidad, pateando la pelota ágilmente. Mientras él corría hacia el arco de Cambridge, Darcy echó a correr en la misma dirección. No sabía que esperaba hacer exactamente, sabía perfectamente que no había nada que pudiera hacer, aparte de confiar en la habilidad de Harrison, el arquero. Antes de que pudiera llegar, observó como su contrincante pateaba la pelota con fuerza y como la pelota pasaba por el lado del arquero de Oxford y tocaba la red.

-o-

Un gruñido recorrió a la barra de Oxford, mientras en las graderías del frente los fanáticos de Cambridge saltaban con excitación. Lizzie no pudo evitar soltar una maldición, irritada. Rhiannon, usualmente alegre, estaba indignada y gritaba con impaciencia en dirección a los jugadores.

—¡Corran! ¡No dejen que les pasen por encima de esa forma!

Par cuando el árbitro dio la señal del medio tiempo, los jugadores de Cambridge parecían haber ganado confianza y habían metido dos goles más, complicando la situación del equipo de Oxford. Ahora estaban un gol abajo, y estaban cansados.

Rhiannon le indicó a Lizzie que la acompañara a comprar una taza de café a una de las máquinas en los pasillos del interior del estadio. Lizzie accedió y ambas muchachas recorrieron los pasillos interiores del estadio, que estaban abarrotados de estudiantes que comentaban el partido animadamente. Mientras las dos chicas hacían la fila para usar la máquina, escuchaban las diversas conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor.

—¿Quién crees que ganará? —Decía una chica pelirroja, que no parecía entender mucho de fútbol.

—No lo sé, como yo lo veo, está muy parejo —era la respuesta del chico que la acompañaba, seguida de una larga explicación técnica que hizo que la joven rodara los ojos. Lizzie se rió, la chica no parecía muy interesada en esa explicación.

Rhiannon y Lizzie compraron sus respectivas tazas de café y se dirigieron a sus asientos nuevamente. Por todas partes se veía a estudiantes muy emocionados por el partido.

—¿Cómo ves el partido? —Le preguntó Lizzie. —La verdad, yo no sé demasiado de fútbol. A papá no le gusta y lo poco que sé lo aprendí con Darcy.

—Bueno, la verdad, veo al partido muy complicado. Los de Cambridge son muy buenos, aunque nuestros jugadores también lo son. El chico al que lesionaron era muy rápido, y es una lástima que hayan tenido que sacarlo. Por otra parte, el hecho de que Cambridge esté jugando con sólo diez jugadores les debería estar jugando en contra, pero son muy ágiles y pueden cubrir la misma cantidad de terreno que con once —empezó a explicar Rhiannon, cuya familia era muy fanática del deporte —. Y por cierto, _tu_ Darcy es buenísimo.

Lizzie se sonrojó un poco al oír las palabras de su amiga, sintiéndose ligeramente orgullosa de la habilidad del muchacho, aunque ya no fueran nada. Se insultó mentalmente por eso, pero la tanda de insultos que se auto-dedicó pasaron desapercibidos para Rhiannon, que estaba enfrascada en la descripción minuciosa de la última jugada y sólo se detuvo al ver que el árbitro daba el puntapié para empezar el segundo tiempo.

—¡Vamos Oxford! —Gritaban los estudiantes desde las graderías, con ánimos renovados después del descanso. —¡A ganar! ¡Arriba Oxford! —Exclamaban, agitando las banderas que habían llevado para animar a su equipo.

Los jugadores también parecían sentirse mejor después del descanso y estaban jugando incluso mejor que antes. Las esperanzas del público se vieron recompensadas por un nuevo gol de Oxford, a sólo unos minutos de que el segundo tiempo empezara.

-o-

Darcy se mordió el labio inferior mientras analizaba rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer. Un jugador de Cambridge estaba corriendo en su dirección, llevando la pelota. Con un par de movimientos hábiles, Darcy logró quitarle la pelota al joven y se la envió con una patada limpia a uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, el contrincante a quien Darcy le había quitado la pelota se lanzó al suelo quejándose. El árbitro detuvo el partido y se acercó a él, mientras el paramédico se dirigía hacia el herido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el árbitro, y el joven negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, Darcy había provocado que se tropezara sin querer, por lo que el árbitro levantó la tarjeta amarilla en la nariz de Darcy.

—Puede seguir jugando —dictaminó el paramédico unos segundos después. Con la ayuda de unos compañeros de equipo el joven se levantó y se dirigió al área del arco de Oxford para patear el penal que le habían garantizado.

Casi se sintió como todos los asistentes al estadio contenían la respiración al ver como la pelota se dirigía implacablemente al arco de Oxford, pero el arquero mostró nuevamente su habilidad y la detuvo limpiamente. Los hinchas de Oxford exhalaron al mismo tiempo, antes de seguir apoyando a su equipo tan entusiastamente como antes. Ya quedaba muy poco tiempo de partido y ambos equipos seguían empatados.

El juego siguió, y Darcy no dejaba de correr de lado a lado de la cancha, teniendo mucho cuidado en no acercarse mucho a los jugadores contrarios, no fuera a ser que lo expulsaran del juego justo antes del final. No estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara y se concentró en seguir ayudando a sus compañeros con los pases limpios que entregaba.

De repente, se encontró solo frente a la pelota, no muy lejos del arco de Cambridge. Miró a todas partes, buscando alguno de sus compañeros que estuviera más cerca del arco para lanzarle la pelota, pero no vio a ninguno. De reojo, vio que dos chicos muy altos con el uniforme de Cambridge se acercaban a él y sin saber qué hacer, pateó la pelota en dirección al arco.

El tiempo pareció ir más lento mientras la pelota cruzaba el aire y se dirigía al arco de Cambridge. Darcy contuvo la respiración, hasta ver como la pelota golpeaba la red, pasando sobre la cabeza del arquero de Cambridge.

—¡Gol! —El grito eufórico de la barra no se hizo esperar tras ver como la pelota llegaba a la red. El joven se quedó como catatónico por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban saltando sobre él y palmeándole la espalda con entusiasmo.

—¡Bien hecho, Darcy! —Gritaban, saltando excitados. Unos segundos después el árbitro tocó el silbato para señalar el final del partido. Oxford había ganado cuatro a tres, con un perfecto gol a último segundo de Darcy.

Mientras sus compañeros lo llevaban en andas, en dirección a las duchas, Darcy no pudo evitar preguntarse si Lizzie había estado entre las gradas esa mañana, o si había gritado con emoción al ver ese último gol.

* * *

><p>(1) Azul Oxford, son tan geniales que tienen su propio tono de azul. Pueden googlearlo si no me creen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Y Oxford gana la final! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Hay una fiesta de celebración, por supuesto. La oportunidad perfecta para que los dos protagonistas se reencuentren. Además, ya quedan sólo dos capítulos y el epílogo. Es ahora o nunca, Darcy.<em>

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a quienes dejan reviews o la han agregado a sus alertas o favoritos.  
><em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina  
><em>


	25. Lo que no podemos olvidar

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 25: Lo que no podemos olvidar**

—_Tienes_ que ir, Lizzie —declaró Rhiannon, mientras se probaba un par de aros y se miraba al espejo. Estaba arreglada como para ir de fiesta, mientras que Lizzie estaba sentada en su cama, con un grueso libro entre las manos. La chica recalcó el "tienes", señalándole a su amiga que no tendría más opción que hacerle caso.

—No quiero, y es mi última palabra —fue la respuesta desafiante de Lizzie —. Sabes que eso no puede ayudarme a sentir mejor.

Rhiannon resopló exasperada y se dirigió a su amiga, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a levantarse con decisión. Lizzie se sorprendió de la fuerza de su amiga, y de la facilidad con que ésta la había levantado de la cama. Quizás había influido el hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso.

—Vas a ir, y nos vas a discutir más —dijo, señalando el baño. Viendo que toda protesta era sólo desperdicio de saliva, Lizzie se dirigió al baño, refunfuñando un poco para sus adentros.

Sin muchos ánimos, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se desnudó antes de meterse a la ducha. El agua caliente golpeando su piel pareció despertarla de la especie de atontamiento que la había invadido desde el final del partido. Quizás la idea de Rhiannon no era tan mala: ir a la fiesta de celebración que se había organizado para festejar la victoria. Lo pasaría bien y podría relajarse un rato. Después de la semana de exámenes que había tenido, eso era lo menos que merecía.

Sintió como la puerta del baño se abría y como algo caía en el suelo, antes de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con brusquedad. Demoró un par de minutos su salida de la ducha, disfrutando de la sensación del agua sobre su piel. Con un gesto decidido, cerró el grifo y tomó su toalla. Al correr la cortina, vio que Rhiannon había dejado un montoncito de ropa para ella en el suelo del baño. Lizzie sonrió, agradecida por la preocupación que mostraba su amiga, con esos pequeños detalles. Sabía que ella quería alegrarla un poco, y también le agradecía por ello. Rhiannon no era precisamente Jane, pero era un buen reemplazo cuando su hermana no estaba cerca.

Unos minutos después salió del baño, vestida y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Rhiannon se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente y la terminó de arreglar.

—Tienes que verte perfecta —murmuró, mientras sacaba de su estuche de maquillaje una serie de sombras de ojos, que apoyaba junto a la piel de Lizzie para ver el efecto que hacían.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Lizzie, dejándola hacer. Después de un tiempo de convivencia, sabía perfectamente que cuando Rhiannon actuaba así, había que dejarla hacer sin discutirle.

—Para que Darcy te vea y se arrepienta, obvio —se burló Rhiannon, dándole unos toques de rubor a las mejillas de Lizzie y alejándose unos pasos para admirar su "obra de arte" —. Es broma, no me mires así. Pero tienes que verte linda para sentirte linda, así es más fácil empezar de nuevo.

"Está bien, tienes razón", pensó Lizzie, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de darle la razón a Rhiannon, le devolvió una especie de gruñido, mientras se paraba para tomar su chaqueta y vaciar el contenido de su bolso en sus bolsillos.

-o-

El lugar que habían elegido para hacer la fiesta de celebración era un club que estaba muy de moda entre los estudiantes de Oxford. Darcy había llegado casi obligado por sus amigos, quienes le habían dicho que no podía perderse una ocasión así. A él nunca le habían gustado mucho los clubes, se sentía incómodo entre tanta gente desconocida, pero aún así, había aceptado.

—¿Qué te parece, Darcy? ¿Es tan terrible como lo pensabas? —Le preguntó O'Sullivan, riendo al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo. Darcy se encogió de hombros y paseó la mirada por el club. Los chicos se habían instalado en las mesas del sector VIP, que estaban un poco elevadas por sobre el resto del club.

El lugar estaba lleno, al parecer el triunfo del equipo de Oxford había encendido pasiones y aumentado la energía de todos los estudiantes, a pesar del pesado trimestre que estaban viviendo. Por todos lados se veía a chicos y chicas bailando y saltando, y los miembros del equipo eran saludados con entusiasmo. Darcy vio como una chica saltaba sobre uno de sus compañeros de equipo y le plantaba un apasionado beso en los labios.

—Eso es un interesante giro en los eventos… —murmuró, en dirección a John, que estaba a su lado. John sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

—No te imaginas lo que puede hacer una victoria como la de hoy —se burló John, apuntando a otra escena similar que se desarrollaba un poco más allá. Una chica besaba apasionadamente a otro de los jugadores del equipo, mientras el chico parecía sorprendido por ello. Darcy levantó las cejas, mostrando su sorpresa por esa situación. —De repente, parece que todos ustedes tienen un _sex-appeal_ que atrae a todas las chicas. Tal vez podrías tratar de superar… ciertas cosas —agregó, titubeando un poco frente a la mirada asesina que le lanzó Darcy al escuchar esa última frase.

Al parecer, el resultado del partido había creado muchas pasiones en los estudiantes de Oxford, y la mente de Darcy no pudo evitar pensar en cierta jovencita de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros. ¿Habría cambiado en algo el resultado del partido? Sacudió la cabeza, esperando deshacerse de esos pensamientos, que sólo lo molestaban más de lo que podía imaginar. Entonces fue cuando la vio.

Lizzie estaba entrando al club, acompañada de la chica rubia que era su compañera de habitación. Vio que la chica sonreía, y que parecía estar animada por alguna razón. De pronto, deseó que la chica rehiciera su vida y se olvidara de él. Quizás era lo mejor que podía pasar. Tal vez no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

—¿Qué pasa, Darcy? —Le preguntó su amigo, mirándolo fijamente. Al parecer, algo había pasado con su amigo, quien se había quedado ensimismado mirando al horizonte.

—Nada —murmuró Darcy, negando con la cabeza. Había cosas en la que era mejor no pensar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo le decía que no lo hiciera, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde había visto a la chica.

-o-

Lizzie y Rhiannon entraron al club, que estaba muy animado. Por todos lados se veía gente que celebraba la victoria contra Cambridge, y los gritos era cosa común. Las chicas se abrieron paso entre la gente, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, que estaba abarrotada. Rhiannon había quedado de verse con unas amigas, y cuando las encontraron, empezaron a bailar con ellas.

Mientras bailaba una pieza muy animada, Lizzie sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro. Era un chico que la invitaba a bailar, con una sonrisa simpática. La chica estuvo tentada a decirle que no y seguir bailando con las chicas, pero Rhiannon le dirigió una mirada significativa, y ella terminó por aceptar. ¿Qué mal podría hacer?

-o-

Darcy atravesó la multitud hasta la pista de baile, donde había visto a Lizzie por última vez. Su mirada detectó a Rhiannon, que bailaba al medio de un grupo de chicas. ¿Dónde estaría Lizzie? Paseó la vista por la pista de baile hasta que la encontró; estaba a corta distancia de las chicas, bailando con un tipo que a Darcy le cayó mal a primera vista.

¿Por qué él estaba tan cerca de ella? ¿Con qué derecho la rodeaba de esa forma con los brazo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a sostenerla de esa forma? Darcy desechó esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza. Lizzie y él ya no eran nada, y él no tenía derecho a pensar en ella de esa forma. Su mente divagó hasta recordar la escena del café, unos días atrás. ¿Cambiaba las cosas el que él supiera lo que había pasado?

No sacaba nada con ir por la vida sufriendo por lo que podía haber sido, lo mejor era dejar que la vida siguiera su curso. Con un último vistazo a Lizzie, atravesó la pista de baile. De pronto, se le habían quitado las ganas de fiesta.

-o-

—¿Te importa si voy a buscar algo para beber? —Le preguntó Lizzie a su acompañante. Era un gran bailarín, pero ella se sentía un poco incómoda al bailar con él; nunca le había gustado mucho que la apretujaran al bailar. El chico asintió, y ella se alejó de la pista de baile en dirección a la barra.

Fue entonces cuando una figura alta pasó a su lado, llamando poderosamente su atención. Al parecer, la figura se dirigía a la puerta del lugar. Lizzie la siguió con la mirada, reconociendo algo familiar en ella. Y de repente, sin que ella lo hubiera decidido conscientemente, sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia la puerta, siguiendo a esa figura que le era tan familiar.

—¡Darcy! —Exclamó, apenas el aire frío del exterior la golpeó en la cara. La figura envuelta en un abrigo la ignoró por completo, echando a caminar por la vereda. Lizzie resopló, pero su mente ya había decido que esa noche iba a acabar con esa tontería. Darcy la iba a escuchar, quisiera o no, y le daba lo mismo lo que pasara después. Ya estaba aburrida de tantas estupideces. Iba a poner el punto final a esa historia, costara lo que costara.

A paso decidido, la muchacha siguió a Darcy, quien parecía no darse por enterado de la presencia de la chica, apenas unos pasos detrás de él. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una pequeña plaza, al centro de la cual había una fuente de mármol de estilo victoriano. La mirada de Lizzie se dirigió inmediatamente a ella, y apartándose por primera vez del camino que marcaba Darcy, se encaminó a ella.

-o-

Darcy había tratado de ignorar la presencia de Lizzie a sus espaldas, y se sintió aliviado por un momento al no escuchar pasos tras los suyos. Esa sensación, sin embargo, no duró mucho. Unos segundos después, oyó como un cuerpo caía en el agua. ¡Lizzie!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, Darcy se devolvió sobre sus pasos, corriendo apresuradamente a la fuente. No era profunda, pero ella podría haberse pegado en la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica? Con el frío de la noche le daría una pulmonía, ¿acaso no usaba la cabeza? Cuando llegó junto a la fuente, se encontró con que la chica estaba parándose. Al menos no se había golpeado la cabeza, la my testaruda.

Sin decir una palabra, se acercó al borde de la fuente y le tendió el brazo para ayudarla a salir. Hacía mucho frío, y la chica temblaba notoriamente. Darcy bufó y se quitó el abrigo, poniéndolo sobre los hombros de Lizzie con delicadeza.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos. El olor que se desprendía del abrigo la tomó por sorpresa, era el olor de Darcy, el que ella estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir. Y aunque estaba casi acostumbrada a él, seguía atrayéndola como la primera vez.

—De nada —bufó Darcy, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad qué más decirle a esa mocosa impulsiva —, supongo... —vaciló, antes de añadir—: ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te das cuenta de que eso fue una estupidez? ¡Podrías haberte golpeado la cabeza! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera dado media vuelta?

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas —musitó ella, provocando una mirada sorprendida del joven. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? Nunca iba a entender a esa chica. —Ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿podríamos hablar? —Darcy alcanzó a ver que una sonrisa burlona se había asomado a los labios de Lizzie, pero cuando intentó verla por segunda vez, ya no estaba ahí.

—Lizzie… —empezó a decir, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de todo este maldito asunto? Que no hayas sido capaz de confiar en mí. Se supone que me demoré meses en obtener tu confianza, para perderla en sólo un segundo —empezó a decir ella, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Darcy, quien se removió incómodo —. No puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez confiaste de verdad en mí —su mirada acusadora incomodó aún más a Darcy —. ¿Serás capaz de escucharme ahora? —Preguntó, finalmente.

Darcy se quedó mirándola, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Quería que las cosas se solucionaran, pero eso implicaba dejar su orgullo de lado. Miró nuevamente a los ojos de Lizzie, que lo miraban con frustración.

—Está bien —fue lo único que logró susurrar —. Pero dímelo en el camino a tu residencia, no te vayas a enfriar mucho —agregó, tomando a Lizzie por el brazo y empezando a caminar.

Mientras los dos se dirigían a la residencia, Lizzie le contó la misma historia que le había contado Caroline, de la que Darcy había escuchado sólo el final. Le explicó el resentimiento de Green, los celos de la chica, cómo ella había usado su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje. Le contó todo, y Darcy escuchó en silencio. Él había escuchado una parte de la historia, ese día en el café, pero aún había detalles que no lograba comprender.

—Y aunque no lo creas, idiota, sigo enamorada de ti. No tengo ni idea por qué, pero es así. Es como si no pudiera olvidarme de ti ni aunque lo intentara —terminó de declarar ella —. Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Dijo ella, casi conteniendo la respiración. ¿Darcy le creería? O más importante aún, ¿la perdonaría? Ya estaban casi llegando a la residencia, pero Lizzie no quería llegar.

—No sé —fue la simple respuesta del joven —. Es mucho que procesar, ¿no crees?

Lizzie lo miró frustrada. ¿Qué más tendría que hacer? Darcy no dijo nada más mientras llegaban a la puerta de la residencia. Ahí, le indicó a Lizzie que entrara. Con un suspiro desilusionado, Lizzie hizo el ademán de quitarse el abrigo para devolvérselo.

—No, ya me lo devolverás otro día —la detuvo Darcy, dando media vuelta y alejándose de ella. Lizzie juntó todo el valor del que fue capaz.

—¡Gran partido, Darcy! —Exclamó, y alcanzó a ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Darcy. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hablaron! ¡Hablaron y no se asesinaron mutuamente! Eso es un gran logro para ambos, ¿no les parece? Ahora sólo falta que uno de ellos decida a dar el paso final, para sellar esto. A pesar de que ya está todo claro entre ellos, aún falta que se atrevan a seguir adelante.<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a quienes dejan reviews o la agregan a sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
><em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina  
><em>


	26. A veces no queremos olvidar

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Capítulo 26: A veces no queremos olvidar**

La mañana siguiente, Lizzie se despertó my temprano. Parecía que su mente se resistía a dejar de trabajar por demasiado rato. Por su mente, aún pasaban las escenas de la noche anterior. Había logrado decirle toda la verdad a Darcy. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Darcy la había escuchado en silencio, y eso la preocupada. ¿Le había creído? Su pieza aún estaba sumida en la oscuridad cuando ella abrió los ojos. Durante unos minutos se quedó acostada sobre su espalda, mirando el techo.

"¿Qué hora es?", se preguntó, restregándose los ojos con la mano e incorporándose ligeramente. En la cama de al lado, Rhiannon soltaba unos ronquidos acompasados que señalaban que la chica estaba en su quinto sueño, y sin expectativas de despertar en un futuro cercano. Con un gruñido, Lizzie miró su reloj. Los brillantes números verdes marcaban cinco y media de la mañana. Con un nuevo suspiro, se dejó caer sobre su almohada. Ni siquiera valía la pena levantarse.

Al menos podría intentar seguir durmiendo. Aún era temprano.

-o-

En la oscuridad de su pieza, Darcy se removió inquieto. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche, la confesión de Lizzie seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. Y, la verdad, sólo su orgullo le impedía estar golpeando la puerta de la residencia de la joven en ese preciso instante. Maldito orgullo. Necesitaba verla, pero ¿cuándo? Alzó su muñeca para ver la hora, y la bajó rápidamente con un movimiento brusco. Las cinco y media de la mañana. Miró a la cama de al lado, donde Gavin dormía profundamente, con uno de sus pies asomándose por debajo de las sábanas. Darcy envidió ese sueño profundo, él hubiera querido dormir así. Pero en su caso, había una chica de ojos grandes y carácter impulsivo que no lo dejaba dormir.

No sacaba nada quedándose en su cama quejándose contra el mundo y sin dormir; al menos podría intentar hacer algo productivo. Ejercicio, por ejemplo. Eso sería una buena forma de apartar pensamientos incómodos de su cabeza. Se incorporó sobre su cama y levantó la esquina de la cortina. El cielo estaba despejado, a pesar de que evidentemente hacía mucho frío. La idea de salir a caminar cruzó su mente, y Darcy se aferró a ella. Necesitaba despejarse, y una caminata por el aire helado sería perfecta para eso; y podría hacer algo de ejercicio.

Sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a su compañero, se vistió con lo primero que sacó de su clóset y salió al pasillo. Sabía que algunos de sus compañeros se levantaban a primera hora para trotar, pero no se encontró con ninguno de ellos esa mañana. Lentamente, atravesó los pasillos de la casa victoriana y bajó al primer piso. La señora Jordan aún no se levantaba, pero la puerta principal estaba abierta, y Darcy salió al frio aire de la mañana.

Las calles de Oxford estaban desiertas y aún estaba oscuro. Darcy empezó a caminar por ellas con las manos en los bolsillos. No sabía exactamente dónde iría, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse en la residencia sin hacer nada.

Quizás pasara algo que cambiara todo. Total, era un nuevo día.

-o-

Después de removerse inquietamente en su cama por lo que a ella le pareció un largo rato, Lizzie decidió que se levantaría. Decididamente quedarse en la cama no sería bueno para ella. De acuerdo a su reloj despertador, eran las seis de la mañana. Lizzie no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca burlona. ¿Qué clase de persona se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, un _domingo_? Seguramente algo estaba mal con ella. Miró a Rhiannon con envidia, la chica dormía plácidamente. Lizzie echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un hondo suspiro.

Vio que por debajo de la cortina de su pieza se colaban unos rayos de sol, y la idea de salir cruzó su mente como una bala.

"¿Por qué no?", se dijo. Siempre le había gustado caminar, se sentía más despejada y tranquila. Oxford podía ser una ciudad ruidosa de vez en cuando, pero a esa hora no habría nadie en las calles. Seguramente sería una delicia caminar por ahí.

Sigilosamente, se vistió y salió de la pieza sin que Rhiannon se percatara de lo que sucedía. Cuando Lizzie cerró la puerta tras ella, incluso escuchó un suave ronquido, proveniente de la cama de su amiga. Si duramente el día los pasillos de la pensión solían estar llenos de ruido y vida, a esa hora estaban completamente desiertos. Lizzie se deslizó por ellos como una sombra, y bajó las escaleras en silencio.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, y lo estaría hasta que la señora Leed se levantara, en una hora más. Lizzie no podía esperar tanto, necesitaba imperiosamente salir de ahí. Necesitaba respirar el aire puro y caminar hasta agotarse. Con paso decidido, la chica se encaminó a la cocina. La cocinera de la pensión solía levantarse muy temprano, con tal de organizar las comidas del día a la perfección. Tenía un acuerdo con un verdulero que conocía, quien iba a dejarle todos los días, a primera hora, un cargamento de frutas y verduras frescas.

—Buenos días, señora O'Doole —saludó Lizzie, entrando a la amplia cocina, donde la mujer reinaba indiscutidamente. La cocinera le sonrió, extrañada de ver a una de las residentes levantada tan temprano.

—Buenos días, señorita Bennet —le contestó la mujer, mientras revisaba las existencias de harina y azúcar —. Veo que madrugó —agregó, con una mirada suspicaz a la chica. Lizzie tomó una manzana de un cajón y se acercó al lavaplatos para limpiarla.

—Sí, se me ocurrió que podría salir a correr un poco —contestó la joven, apuntando a su atuendo deportivo —. Espero que no le importe que me robe una manzana, señora.

—No, señorita, para eso las tengo —replicó la mujer, con una sonrisa amable —. Y será mejor que no hagas deporte con el estómago cien por ciento vacío, te puede bajar el azúcar.

—Está bien, señora —respondió Lizzie, divertida, mientras se dirigía a la puerta trasera de la casa —. Hasta más tarde —agregó, antes de salir.

-o-

Los pasos de Darcy lo llevaron a la placita donde estaba la fuente. Recordaba lo que había pasado por su mente cuando había escuchado un cuerpo caer al agua. Ahí le había quedado claro que nunca iba a dejar de preocuparse por ella, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Ella le importaba demasiado.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un banquito y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Quería dejar de pensar en ella! O tal vez, quería todo lo contrario. Ni él era capaz de entender sus pensamientos.

—¿Darcy? —una voz que conocía muy bien lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a dar un respingo. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Lizzie se sentó en el banquito junto a él, sin decir una palabra. Parecía que ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse siempre, incluso en las circunstancias más extrañas. ¿Significaría algo, o sería simplemente un montón de coincidencias? Darcy nunca había creído en las casualidades, pero tampoco creía en el destino.

Pero había algo que no podía explicar. Algo que lo atraía inevitablemente a esa chica menuda y de ojos grandes, la misma que había logrado cautivarlo por completo. Ella era diferente a todas, y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla por segunda vez. Ese pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa durante unos segundos. Desde hacía unos meses estaba tratando de negar lo que aún sentía por ella, y de pronto esos mismos absurdos sentimientos hacían acto de presencia, cuando él menos se lo esperaba. Pero ya no pensaba que fueran absurdos. De pronto, parecían ser lo único que tenía sentido en el mundo.

—Lizzie —murmuró. Ella levantó la vista de sus zapatillas y lo miró, con una expresión que Darcy no supo identificar. —Lo siento —musitó el joven —. Debí dejar que me explicaras lo que había pasado, debí escucharte y no lo hice. Siempre supe que tú no eras una mentirosa, y que nunca me harías algo así, pero no pensé… —Lizzie parecía haberse quedado muda de la impresión, y Darcy tuvo que armarse de valor para continuar —. Esos últimos meses han sido una verdadera mierda, y sinceramente espero que tú no te hayas sentido como yo. Eso no se lo desearía ni a m peor enemigo. Y… —Darcy supo que esa última frase sería la más difícil de decir —, aún estoy enamorado de ti, Lizzie Bennet. Por más que lo intenté, no pude olvidarte. Y ahora no sé si quiero hacerlo. No quiero olvidarte, porque me importas demasiado.

Lizzie escuchó el pequeño discurso con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba soñando? Ese tipo de cosas eran normales en sus sueños últimamente. Pero no, al parecer estaba despierta. Despierta y escuchando que Fitzwilliam Darcy aún la quería. A pesar de todo. Se sentía como si se pudiera poner a bailar y cantar en ese preciso segundo. De repente le parecía que el mundo se había transformado en un lugar maravilloso, y que ella misma se había transfigurado.

Darcy observó atentamente a Lizzie, que no parecía reaccionar a su declaración. Sin embargo, la expresión del rostro de la chica lo tranquilizaba, parecía que ella estaba en paz consigo misma. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

No alcanzó a meditar mucho acerca de eso, porque de un momento a otro, tenía a Lizzie rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente. El beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se repuso con rapidez y rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo, respondiendo al beso con la misma pasión que demostraba la chica. Había extrañado hacer eso, besar a Lizzie no se parecía a nada en el mundo, era algo un poco inocente y un poco adictivo. Cómo había extrañado esos labios, esa alegría inocente de los besos de Lizzie.

—Yo tampoco quiero olvidarte, Darcy —murmuró ella al separarse de él, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven —. No quiero olvidar lo que siento por ti, o lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. A pesar de las peleas y de nuestras tonterías, esto es algo que quiero recordar.

Darcy no contestó, si no que se limitó a estrechar aún más el brazo con el que la rodeaba. Le agradaba volver a sentir el calor de ese cuerpo junto al suyo. Lizzie era una en un millón, y la tenía sólo para él.

A veces lo mejor es mandar el orgullo a la mierda y seguir nuestros impulsos, como bien lo podían atestiguar los dos jóvenes en ese banco de madera, observando al mundo despertar.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció el final? Lo que ambos sienten es muy fuerte como para olvidarlo, creo yo. Cada uno es perfecto para el otro, y eso hace que su historia sea genial. Se complementan muy bien, ¿no les parece?<em>

_Ahora sólo falta el epílogo, que espero que les guste mucho. Lo escribí con mucho amor._

_¡Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia! En especial a quienes se han tomado unos minutos para dejar review, o para agregar la historia a sus alertas o favoritos._

_¡Hasta el epílogo!_

_Muselina_


	27. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genial Jane Austen y a sus descendientes._ _

**Segundas Oportunidades**

**Epílogo**

—¡Te voy a atrapar! —Una niña perseguía a su hermano menor por la salita de estar de su casa. El niño gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, asustando a un gato grande y gordo que descansaba en un sillón. Un hombre alto apareció en el umbral de la puerta, y se paró frente a los niños con los brazos en jarra.

—A ver, niños, ¿qué se supone que pasa aquí? —Los dos miraron a su padre, con los enormes ojos muy abiertos. Los dos idolatraban a ese hombre, que para ellos era casi un semidiós. Papá podía hacerlo todo.

—Nada, papá —dijo la mayor, con indiferencia —. Estaba jugando con Richard, y como él no entiende nada, se puso a gritar.

—¡Mentira! —Exclamó el niño, con su voz infantil. —Emily me tiró el pelo, no estaba jugando —añadió, haciendo un puchero muy divertido.

—¿Qué les he dicho de las peleas? —Dijo Darcy, con seriedad. Los dos niños lo miraron, ligeramente asustados. Nunca habían visto a su padre verdaderamente enojado, pero no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

—Que no peleemos, porque hace que tú y mamá se pongan tristes —dijo Emily, quien parecía haber heredado la atrevida personalidad de su madre. Darcy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al reconocer la mirada desafiante de su mujer en los ojos de la niña. Richard se acercó a su hermana, como apoyándola en la respuesta a su padre.

—Exacto —afirmó Fitzwilliam Darcy, con el rostro completamente serio, pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara —. ¡Cuidado niños, los voy a atrapar! —Dijo de improviso, provocando que los niños corrieran por la salita entre gritos y risas. El gato, con un maullido fastidiado, decidió que ese lugar era demasiado para él y se dirigió a la puerta, por donde entraba una mujer menuda, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Darcy —dijo, mirando a su marido, quien corría tras el pequeño Richard —, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de sobreexcitarlos antes de dormir? Ya sabes que después no hay cómo hacerlos dormir, y mañana se levantarán cansados.

Darcy se volteó hacia su esposa, con una mueca de disculpas, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a los niños.

—Ya escucharon a la jefa, enanos —los dos se pararon frente a su padre, con las manos a la espalda —, lávense los dientes y a dormir —agregó, apuntando a la puerta. Los niños hicieron lo que su padre les ordenaba, besando a su madre al pasar junto a ella.

Lizzie se quedó mirando a los niños, quienes corrieron a su baño, que quedaba al fondo del pasillo.

—Tú te encargarás que se queden dormidos, Fitz —le sonrió a su marido, con una mirada de advertencia. Darcy la besó en la frente, al pasar junto a ella.

—No te preocupes, Lizzie —la tranquilizó, dirigiéndose al baño de los niños.

-o-

_Una pareja joven caminaba por las calles nevadas de Londres, estaban a pocos días de la Navidad y las luces de colores iluminaban las calles con calidez. El joven se detuvo, obligando a la chica a detenerse a su vez._

—_Lizzie, llevo un tiempo pensando en esto —dijo Darcy, rascándose la nuca —. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte, algo importante._

—_¿Quieres dejarte de rodeos, hombre? —Contestó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en el rostro. —¡Pregunta de una vez por todas!_

—_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Preguntó él, rápidamente, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo, pero ella lo detuvo, sin borrar la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro._

—_No creo que lo estés pidiendo de la manera correcta —se burló ella —. De rodillas, Fitzwilliam Darcy, o no tiene gracia._

_Darcy se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, tomando las manos de su novia entre las suyas, y mirando fijamente esos enormes ojos oscuros._

—_Elizabeth Anne Bennet, ¿te casarías conmigo? —Dijo, mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo. Lizzie se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Darcy y botarlo al suelo con el empujón._

—_Claro que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas? —Le contestó, riendo. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Darcy, y lo besó dulcemente, sin levantarse del suelo. Darcy rodeó su cintura con los brazos, besándola apasionadamente. No le importaba estar de espaldas en el suelo, ni estar mojándose la espalda con la nieve. Estaba con Lizzie, eso era lo que le importaba._

-o-

—Listo, enanos acostados y durmiendo —la voz de su marido a sus espaldas hizo que Lizzie diera un respingo en el sillón —. ¿Ves que no había de qué preocuparse?

—Ajá —dijo Lizzie, con un ligero escepticismo. Conocía muy bien a esos enanos como para saber que no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, Darcy era un auténtico ciego cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Y al mismo tiempo, era el mejor padre que ellos podrían tener. —¿Te pidieron algún cuento? Les encanta que seas tú quien les cuente cuentos, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, le leí a Richard "La ratita presumida" como por milésima vez —contestó Darcy, dejándose caer sobre el sillón junto a su esposa y rodeándola con el brazo. Lizzie se arrebujó contra él, como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos. La calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Darcy, acompañada de su característico olor a limpio, eran como una droga para ella.

—Bueno, es su cuento preferido —murmuró, abrazando a su marido por la cintura —. ¿Y Emily? ¿Qué quiso oír?

—Su cuento favorito. Ya sabes, el de la princesa y el príncipe que no querían admitir sus sentimientos —Lizzie sonrió ligeramente al oír eso —. El nuestro —agregó él, besándola en la frente.

-o-

_Darcy estaba parado junto al altar, y miraba nerviosamente su reloj. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Lizzie?_

—_Tranquilo, hombre, ellas siempre se atrasan —le dijo Bingley, que había notado el nerviosismo de su amigo —. Ya va a llegar._

_No bien hubo dicho eso, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, dejando ver a una menuda figura vestida de blanco. Darcy enderezó la postura, y se acomodó la chaqueta, al oír las primeras notas del piano._

—_Estoy bien, Charles, ¿tienes los anillos, verdad? —Bingley le sonrió, con un guiño amistoso._

_El señor Bennet llevaba a su hija del brazo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la pequeña iglesia. No podía creer que hubiera llegado el día de entregar a su hija preferida a los brazos de otro hombre. Sí, era cierto que ambos llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos, pero este era un paso tan… definitivo._

—_Papá, no te emociones —susurró Lizzie, notando que los ojos del hombre brillaban como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Ya bastante tenía con su madre moqueando ostentosamente en la primera fila como para que su padre también se pusiera a llorar. —No es como si las cosas fueran a cambiar, y de verdad estoy enamorada de Fitzwilliam._

—_Lo sé, hija, y nunca podría dejarte ir con alguien que valiera menos —murmuró su padre en respuesta —. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Lizzie, permíteme un poco de emoción._

—_Está bien, papá —sonrió ella, mientras llegaban al altar y Darcy se acercaba a ella. El señor Bennet le tendió la mano de su hija, que el joven tomó con delicadeza, mientras se acercaban al altar._

—_¿Estás segura de esto, Lizzie? —Preguntó en un susurro, con una sonrisa traviesa. —Aún podemos salir corriendo de esto, ya lo sabes._

—_No seas tonto, Darcy —le replicó ella, en el mismo tono —. Creo que nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida._

-o-

—Despierta, Lizzie —la voz de su marido la terminó de sacar de sus sueños, pero Lizzie no abrió los ojos. Por el contrario, se arrebujó aún más en las sábanas. Sin embargo, eso duró apenas unos segundos, porque un momento después, dos pequeños bultos aterrizaron sobre la cama de la pareja.

—¡Feliz día mamá! —Exclamaron Emily y Richard a coro, tendiéndole a Lizzie un par de paquetes de papel café, pintado con los dedos.

Darcy estaba atrás de ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja con desayuno, que puso sobre las rodillas de la mujer cuando ésta se incorporó en la cama.

—Feliz día, Lizzie —dijo, besándola suavemente en los labios.

—No hagan eso —protestó Richard, sentándose junto a su madre —. Ahora mamá tiene que abrir los regalos.

Él y Emily le entregaron los respectivos regalos a su madre, quien los abrió con grandes muestras de admiración. Le era difícil decir cuánto habían cambiado su vida esos dos niños. Con ambos, su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y la habían hecho inmensamente feliz.

-o-

—_¿Qué pasa aquí, Lizzie? —Preguntó Darcy, entrando a la diminuta cocina del departamento. Lizzie estaba ahí, revolviendo el contenido de una olla con aire ausente. —Llegaste temprano. Pensé que a mí me tocada cocinar hoy —agregó el hombre, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta._

—_Bueno, tuve que ir al médico —respondió ella, sin dejar de revolver el contenido de las ollas. Darcy levantó una ceja. Ahí pasaba algo más._

—_¿Y qué te dijo el doctor? —inquirió, mirando a Lizzie fijamente. La mujer dejó la cuchara con la que cocinaba y lo miró. Darcy sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. ¿Y si eran malas noticias? Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Lizzie lo hizo tranquilizarse._

—_Me dijo que dentro de poco seremos tres —declaró Lizzie. Darcy se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, antes de abrazarla y levantarla por la cintura. Lizzie se rió mientras su marido la hacía girar en el aire por la estrecha cocina._

—_Ni te imaginas lo feliz que estoy —murmuró él, bajándola. Apoyó su frente en la de Lizzie, sin soltarla. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca._

_Lizzie le sonrió antes de besarlo._

—_Yo también lo estoy, Darcy. _

-o-

Los niños salieron corriendo de la pieza de sus padres, emocionados por la promesa de ir al zoológico que les había hecho su padre. Darcy se inclinó sobre su mujer, que estaba admirando la taza pintada que le había regalado Emily.

—¿Cómo está la mamá más genial del mundo en su día? —Preguntó, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Bien —replicó Lizzie, sonriendo —. ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo terminaríamos así? Pero no cambiaría esta vida por ninguna otra, especialmente porque te tengo a ti y a los niños.

—Yo tampoco cambiaría esto por nada en el mundo —murmuró Darcy —. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está el epílogo prometido, espero que les haya gustado. Y por supuesto, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de agradecerle a todas las que se tomaron un tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia. ¡Los comentarios me animan mucho, ya lo saben!<br>_

_Mrs. Darcy: Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el resto de la historia, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!_**  
><strong>

_I-love-the-Sweet-Irony: ¡Linda! Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios. Espero que la historia te haya gustado, querida, y espero leer de ti pronto.  
><em>

_Stellar BS: ¡Espero que te haya gustado la historia! La escribí con mucho cariño. Gracias por los comentarios, siempre es un agrado leerlos.  
><em>

_: ¡Hola! Ojalá te haya gustado el resto de la historia.  
><em>

_ImjustMaria:¡Hola, querida! Me alegra mucho leer tus comentarios, y espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado.  
><em>

_Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
><em>

_bel: Gracias por comentar, linda, espero que el resto de la historia te haya gustado.  
><em>

_Annilina: Gracias, linda, por todos los reviews. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, y que te haya tomado el tiempo de escribirme.  
><em>

_CallMeStrange: Me alegra que hayas leído la historia, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo!  
><em>

_francisca 17: ¿Te encanta la historia? Wow, gracias. Y gracias también por leer la historia y comentar.  
><em>

_aliena1818: ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra montones que te haya gustado la historia, es un gusto leer que te gustó.  
><em>

_Y gracias también a quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o alertas: ariadne cullen, Aya001, BrEnDa-CuLLeN-IvAsHcOv, lore cullen potter 95, lorehdz, lucecita11, marytakaishi, Toomuchme, UsaKou, __AnitaLi, yequita__. ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! Y no podré olvidar a los lectores en las sombras: gracias por leer, aunque sea en silencio.  
><em>

_Ahora, tengo que decir que estaré un tiempo sin subir nada. El mes que viene será un mes intenso en cuanto a estudios y todo eso, y no llevo mucho de los fics que estoy escribiendo. Pero ténganme paciencia, que ya volveré. ¡Palabra de honor!  
><em>

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!  
><em>

_Muselina  
><em>


End file.
